A Shadowed Soul
by devilblondie
Summary: He was abandoned at a young age, the world believing him dead. They were wrong. Death Eaters believed untouchable are dying. Who is this assassin? Will he join Dumbledore or take the war into his own hands? Not typical powerful!politic!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Shadow

Welcome All. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: This website is not called author-fiction, now is it?

Updated (Beta'd): 8-21-2013

* * *

**A Shadowed Soul**

**Chapter 1: Meeting a Shadow**

A cool summer wind whipped through a darkened apartment in a London suburb, alighting on the simple furnishings of the elegant living space. The wind continued through the rooms, gently caressing the smooth skin of the apartment's owner. He sat cross legged and perfectly still on the floor of this empty room, his lithe body relaxed, his eyes closed. The night breeze tussles the youth's long silky ebony hair, held at the nape of his neck by a simple black elastic. It teases the bare skin of his back and chest, its night-icy fingers receiving no reaction for their work.

The gust dies as the young man remains still, the only movement was the constant rise and fall of his chest, the only sign that he lived. He sat in deep contemplation, in meditation to prepare himself for the difficult task ahead. This centered him. His magic crackled around him, silver and blue lines of power. He loved these missions, the adrenaline rush. He was good, damn good at this. He was The Shadow.

The room brightened as his power flashed more and more violently around him. Knowing this was happening, as it always did, he picked up his dagger from its place beside him on the floor. Eyes still closed, he pricked his finger, allowing a few drops of his blood to fall on the blade. The room blazed as though it were lit with a hundred torches, a whirl with such intensity. The youth held the bloodied dagger between his palms, making sure blood connected each hand to the blade. The energy crackled and attacked the dagger, swirling violently around it again and again before being sucked into the steel right at the point where his blood lay. The room fell into darkness; it was over.

Startling emerald eyes suddenly opened, their light almost glowing in the blackness. He lowered the dagger and slowly stood, sheathing it in its place in his mid calf-high dragon skin boots. The youth, Kai, as he called himself, took a deep breath and proceeded to check the wards he had placed on his special meditation room. Wards were his specialty, he could make or break the best of them. He would simply close his eyes and his mind and magic would soar over the boundaries, finding its point of casting and unwinding it. His mentor, Krystien, had said that he had never seen anyone do such a thing before, that Kai was special. Kai closed his eyes again, thinking of his mentor, the only person that he had ever loved, his family. Of course, Krystien wasn't Kai's real family, his family was long dead, 16 years. Krystien was dead now too, in a job that went bad only 11 months ago.

Krystien had taken Kai in went he was only eight years old, living on the streets, having been abandoned to the cold of winter. His guardians were cruel and left his life bereft of any kind of love or caring or friendship. They beat him on a whim, used him as an excuse for everything wrong in their lives. Krystien found him cold, hungry, dirty, and terrified, curled up between two garbage cans in a dark alley. He had fed him, cleaned him and warmed him and from then on, taught him everything that he knew. You see, Krystien was a wilder, that is, he learned magic without any formal training. He used his magic without a wand or any other controlling device, he simply tapped directly into his own raw power. Some wizards were meant for this style, floundering under the normal methods. Kai took to this style, he had no patience for things that controlled or limited him. Krystien was a Muggle-born, so he spent Kai's next 3 years teaching him magic the way he wanted to teach him, regardless of ministry regulations.

Krystien was also an assassin and Kai took to this as well. As a child that had been practically devoid of emotion, Kai trained hard for nine years to become what he was today. He was a master and so was named by those inside of his society as Shadow. Krystien showed him many sides of the world, the good, the bad…but most of all, Krystien had shown him the love of a brother. Knowing that he could never replaced a parent for Kai, Krystien took Kai under his wing as a little brother and showed him the power of loyalty and friendship.

The almost six foot teen walked from the meditation room into his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He was in the zone, completely aware of every sound and movement around him. It was almost time to go.

From time to time, the government of the magical society, the Ministry of Magic, would send an agent to meet with him. Of course, his Metamorphmagus abilities allowed him to alter his appearance enough that no one would be able to recognize him. This ministry had a problem, a big problem to be a bit understating. This wizard, a man by the name of Voldemort (though none of the idiots would ever say that name to him, and would barely spell it for him), was creating a ruckus in their world. Kai was happy to keep himself withdrawn from English society, having been trained in a facility in North America. Well, it seems that several of this wizard's followers, Death Eaters, needed to be gotten rid of and he had conceded. They had apparently liked his work and had employed him on a number of occasions, being incapable to finding these targets themselves. This was one of such occasions.

His target was a pureblood wizard by the name of Lucius Malfoy. He could remember the meeting with the agent well, for it had made him slightly uneasy.

_"You brought the information?" the lithe youth had asked._

_"I have, as long as the deal stands from the previous arrangements," the man kept his hood up over his head, his face hidden within the cowl. The contact agent had changed, Kai did not like this._

_"It is as I have said before, wizard; I do not like to repeat myself."_

_The agent slid him a briefcase underneath the table in the booth between them until it brushed the calf of the Shadow. Kai nodded, picking up the disillusioned briefcase and leaving_.

There had been something about that meeting two weeks past that Kai did not like. It had been that man; he had given him a bad feeling, but the bastard's mind had been closed even to him.

Breathing deeply, he grabbed a simple black tank top off the floor by the door and pulled it over his head, his taut stomach flexing with the movement, the muscles' definition telling of years of dedication. He walked to his supply closet in the room and first grabbed the two holsters for his forearm length battle daggers. The assassin slid the daggers into the holsters so they ran horizontally along his waist on the back. Kai almost never used his Dagger of Power in his work, death released a wizard's magic and death magic was not something he wanted tainting this precious tool. He clipped shrunken vials in his right pocket, blood replenishing, healing and energizing potions and a poison that caused almost instant death. All were for him, in case of emergencies. The dark youth had seen firsthand what could happen to assassins that were apprehended on the job. An acquaintance of his, Craig, had miraculously escaped a really bad situation and it had left his face horribly scarred and him without his right hand. At the point where such a situation was imminent, Kai knew he would rather go on his own terms, than go mangled and screaming, without any pride or honour. He knew a number of assassins that took this approach as well and even supplied this mixture of his own creation to his closest friend Tobias, who was non-magical and could not create it on his own.

The emerald eyed youth sighed, "Might as well get this over with," he whispered, his low silky voice smooth, almost snake like.

Stepping in front of the mirror by the apartment entrance, Kai slowly morphed his features. His hair shortened to a near buzz cut, fading to a medium brown. His angular features softened to a more generalize face and his eyes became dark brown. Most importantly, he moved the sharp scar that sliced down the right side of his forehead to his right thigh. Nodding in satisfaction, he stepped outside his door and the anti-apparation wards and was gone without a sound.

The assassin reappeared three miles off from the well disguised Unplottable Malfoy manor. Kai had scouted the manor for a 5 mile radius for the past two weeks, studied the defences and observed the household's behaviours.

Breaking into a jog, Kai ran along the path he created in his mental map of the land toward his entry point. Less then a quarter hour later, he stood at the boundary of the wards, a mile still from the manor. The point of casting, that is the point which all the threads of the wards were tied was dead ahead at the very top of the dome. Sitting cross-legged on the forest floor at the edge of the warding, he quickly dropped into his meditative state and used his magic to feel along the wards to that crucial point. Strand by strand, he unravelled the rainbow of protections. Once he had unravelled all the warding, he held the loose ward threads and weaved them together in such a way that there was a hole 10 feet in diameter in the dome.

Dropping back within him self, Kai smirked, took a step back and slipped into his animagus form, a pitch black thestral. The horse-like creature stretched its huge black wings and leaped into the air, soaring high about the warding before diving at top speed through the hole. Landing softly on the ground, he shifted back into his human form, ducking low and moving at a quick walk towards his target, Malfoy manor, following his strategy to the letter.

Invisible, he observed the house's guards in their normal positions. He scanned the outside of the house for wardings that could be traps for him. Finding none relevant to him, he disillusioned himself and crossed the open yard, crouched low and eyes open for the guards that were circling in other areas. He reached the side of the house and immediately started climbing the bricking on the building, pulling himself up to the second floor balcony that lead into the elder Malfoy's bedroom. The assassin stepped silently onto the balcony, using his magic to scan the attached room as he had the house and also to sense the state of the room's two sleeping occupants. Kai quickly disabled an alarm ward and various other wardings including many monitoring wards that surrounded the door and room.

He slowly opened the balcony door, drawing the hilt of the dagger protruding from his right side and clenching it tightly in his fist. The assassin picked Malfoy out of the two forms lying sleeping on the king size four-poster bed; it was indeed him as he had felt the man's magical signature for the past two weeks. Lucius Malfoy's long platinum hair splayed across the pillows, mingling with that of his wife's. Kai wished that the lady had been absent this evening, but he had no such luck. He had a certain distaste for killing females such as she, with no training or ability to defend themselves, utterly helpless. That was why he was moving as soundlessly as possible. The dark haired youth hoped that he would be able to do his job quietly and while Lucius still slept so no one would be the wiser. He had managed it before and hoped he could do it again.

He crouched low beside the bed, weapon drawn blade down ready to deal the final blow. Suddenly lights blared on in the room and a loud buzzer sounded.

"Damn!" he hissed and dove for the balcony, only to have the doors slam shut in his face and wardings snap into place around the room. He spun on a heel and turned to face the room, dagger in hand, body low in a wary defensive stance.

He cursed inside his mind as he looked to the doorway to see the Malfoy heir standing there, wand pointed directly at him.

"Don't move," the youth, Draco if Kai recalled correctly, yelled at him. It was then that Kai realized he wasn't invisible anymore.

"He's here I see," a voice drawled from the bed as a fully clothed Lucius Malfoy got up, motioning for his frightened wife to leave the room, "Now, why don't you drop that nicely crafted blade you have there, your wand, and put both hands behind your head, hmm?"

Kai didn't move, he just stared down his target. Kai had no wand to give him so the situation was not going to get better if he yielded his knife.

"You can do this the easy way, my friend, or the hard way. Drop the blade or my son will kill you instantly."

Kai smirked darkly at Lucius calling him his 'friend'. The look didn't look near as menacing as it would have in his natural face, but it was dark enough that Lucius drew his wand and pointed it at Kai as well.

Deciding to play along, Kai dropped the gleaming silver dagger he had and kicked it towards the father and son. As Malfoy the elder bent down to pick it up, his eyes momentarily left the assassin. Seeing this, Kai gave a quick snap of his wrist, sending a disarming magic blast to the two, removing their wands from reach. Lightning fast, he was on the younger Malfoy, sweeping his legs and in the same movement, round-house kicking him into the wall behind him, knocking the youth unconscious. Turning on his heel, Kai spun to face his target who stood regally before him, exuding all the power he held.

Kai nearly smiled, 'A challenge,' he thought.

"Impressive," Malfoy drawled, "but you're not good enough, boy," Lucius drew a long elegant saber from a sheath on his hip that Kai had not even noticed.

Kai couldn't hide his sharp intake of breath as he felt the powerful death magic surrounding the sword, its aura making Kai's nose wrinkle in revulsion. Many a powerful wizard had died by that sword and their power was forever trapped in the blade. Cursing inwardly, he called his Dagger of Power into his right hand while simultaneously drawing his second battle dagger with his left.

"Fucking set-up," he muttered, shaking his head.

Magicked steel met magicked steel as the two fought. Malfoy was a talented swordsman, but not talented enough. A line of blood dripped down from a long cut of the Lord's face, telling of Kai's win of First Blood. Kai danced out of the way as the saber sliced towards his midsection. A ripping sound told him that he needed to move faster next time. He barely blocked a strike aimed directly at his neck, his two daggers crossed to catch the blade. Forcing Lucius' blade to the side, Kai struck out with a black booted foot, the powerful strike catching the blonde hard in the head and flinging him back.

"_Crucio_!" a shouted spell came from behind him and Kai dove hard away from his current position, tucking and rolling back onto his feet facing the doorway where 10 new opponents had entered. Thanking the gods that he had managed to dodge the pain curse, he stood warily, daggers raised as he stared down the new Death Eaters.

A tall, lean man stood at the head of the group, the magical aura was a swirl of darkness that crackled around him, telling of great power and great evil. This was not good.

"We came as soon as Narcissa alerted us, Lucius, now let me take a look at him," the tall man's voice was smooth, dark, like a snake's even, similar yet dissimilar to Kai's.

He stepped forward, staring hard into the eyes of the assassin as Kai worked diligently on the wards. Suddenly, Kai's magic felt like it was hit by a brick wall as layer after layer of warding was piled between him and escape.

"Tsk, tsk, young one, I saw what you did to the wards outside. I am compelled to let you live, your skills could be quite useful to our cause. Are you interested?"

This must be Voldemort, Kai laughed to himself, the man didn't seem that scary.

Voldemort glared at Kai, his eyes flashing red, "You find this situation funny? Huh? Do you know who you are dealing with? Boys, show him how its done."

'Okay, I'm going to do this the ugly way,' the assassin thought as he brought his magic up into a visible sword and dove for the balcony, magic slicing cleanly through the wardings, sending their threads whipping about in Kai's senses. Dispelling the sword in mid-stride he swan dived off the balcony, righting himself to land on his feet two stories below. He rolled to minimize impact and felt spells skim his back: fiery dark magic.

He darted towards the forest, hoping that reaching its safety would allow him to change into his animagus form and escape. With how powerful the Malfoy wards had been designed, he could go out the hole he created or not at all. They were a solid barrier. Unless he pulled the whole thing down, which he might have to do.

No, that would require him going into a trance. He'd couldn't afford that; he'd be killed.

Unfortunately, his path was cut off by fire from all directions. He jumped and dodged spell after spell, one hand holding a shield and another firing back spells just as brutal but more obscure than the typical unforgivables.

The assassin was getting frustrated; he was surrounded on all sides by what he estimated to be 20 Death Eaters. Oh yes, it was definitely a set up.

Kai knew he was in trouble when he felt Voldemort step into the circle.

"What say you now, assassin? Will you yield?" the Dark Lord hissed, voice easily crossing the distance between the powerful magic wielders.

Kai didn't answer, using the time to catch his breath and think of escape.

"You are too powerful to simply destroy, why not stand at my side?"

'Guy just doesn't take no for an answer, does he?' the assassin thought grimly, assessing his situation.

Status: desperate.

He couldn't change; he'd be shot down.

He couldn't apparate; there were wards.

He couldn't pull down the wards; again, he'd be shot down.

'Chances of fighting my way out: assessed as less than 5 percent. Well damn. I'm going out with a bang than.'

He shifted deeper into a fighting stance. 'There, Voldemort, you have your answer. '

"I see," red eyes narrowed. With a small gesture of his hand, he stepped back and the Death Eaters moved in. "Take him down. Coordinated strike C-360."

It didn't take long for Kai to figure out 360 meant he was surrounded for 360 degrees by enemies and that they would all fire simultaneously. What they were fired was no huge surprise either.

"_Crucio_!"

'Shit.'

Now, no human could ever dodge 20 simultaneously cast Cruciatus curses all coming from different directions. Unfortunately for Kai, he was indeed human.

He dodged as many as could, jumping away from the center and towards those he assessed as being weakest in power. He threw up a shield, knowing it was futile. Seven curses hit his shield en masse, shattering it instantly.

Pain flooded his senses, like nothing he had ever experienced, it was maddening. He tried to remain standing but failed, falling helplessly to his knees, his muscles spasming violently. His vision blurred and he could only feel the Death Eaters circle him, surrounding him. More added their power. He forced him to accepting the pain as he was taught to, focusing his mind, drawing in magic from around him before flinging up the sharpest shield he could manage, slicing the connection between the caster and the spell, stopping it. As soon as the spells ceased, he and his shield collapsed, without the strength to continue holding. The Cruciatus did horrible things to your magic and your body.

That's when they fell on him, mercilessly kicking him in the ribs sending him rolling across the ground, undoubtedly breaking bones. One bent down and wrested his Dagger of Power, which he had managed to hold onto, from his hand, examining it. Kai's awareness returned at the loss of his precious dagger and he struck out desperately, sending a stunning wave towards the Death Eaters standing in front of him, surprisingly dropping three and rolling to his knees. He breathed heavily, his pain ridden mind forgetting about the others behind him until the steel of a blade sliced into his right arm and the handle of a sword was brought hard on the nape of his neck.

And then, he knew nothing but the darkness.

* * *

So, what did you think? Tell me, I'm just testing out the fanfiction waters so if I get a good response I'll keep writing, even when university starts back up in the fall (in my non-existent spare time...) so please review!

Thanks,

devilblondie


	2. Chapter 2: Facing the Beast

Hey!

I'd like to thank everyone that has shown support for my story, I'm so excited at the response it has gotten, especially since this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm used to writing original work on Fictionpress which is unpopular compared to fanfic and where 2 reviews a chapter is considered amazing.

Updated (Beta'd): 8-21-2013

* * *

_**Last Time on A Shadowed Soul...  
**__-  
Now, no human could ever dodge 20 simultaneously cast Cruciatus curses all coming from different directions. Unfortunately for Kai, he was indeed human._

_He breathed heavily, his pain ridden mind forgetting about the others behind him until the steel of a blade sliced into his right arm and the handle of a sword was brought hard on the nape of his neck._

_And then, he knew nothing but the darkness._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Facing the Beast**

"_Ennervate!_"

Kai was jolted awake by the sharp energy of the spell, gasping for breath as pain burned in every inch of his abused body, his nerves still afire from the earlier Cruciatus spells. He was lashed to a frigid stone wall, rough ropes tying his arms above his head and each of his thighs to the stone, making movement impossible. The flight instinct of his thestral form was pushing into his mind, the animal panicking. His chest heaved with the effort to take in enough oxygen, but a set of broken ribs jabbed with every breath, exciting the inner animal further.

Calming the animal with Occlumency, he tried to spread his senses out but he was so physically and magically drained at this point he could not. He was blind. Knowing that it was the only way to access his situation, the assassin opened his eyes. Taking in the look of himself, he was not pleased. He was naked, his blackened chest stained with blood, too much blood. The feel of the short hair on his head and the structure of his face told that he was still in morphed form. It was a shallow victory. He had never maintained such a complex transformation through unconsciousness before, especially under such magical exhaustion. Sadly, it mattered not; he would die here. He had felt the power of Lord Voldemort and knew that he could only possibly defeat him when the he was at his best. In his weakened state, Kai would be squashed. The youth mentally kicked himself, he should have called in Callyn to watch his back as soon as that bad feeling started nagging at him. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He knew better!

His still brown eyes landed on the ice blue ones of Lucius Malfoy. The blonde Lord sneered viciously, "Rise and shine, shadow assassin. Welcome to hell."

Kai looked at the man coolly, schooling his face to a cold mask, showing none of the pain and anxiety he felt.

"Don't be so dramatic Malfoy. No Riker trained assassin will be intimidated by your antics, no matter how young," a hooded man chuckled from behind Lucius.

Kai's eyes narrowed on the shadowed man, how did he know? He had never advertised to the ministry that he was a Riker assassin. Frankly, Riker tried to keep themselves hidden from all who would persecute them. The school that trained him, Riker Academy, was a place where only the most promising entered and the best in the world survived. In a school that had vampires, werewolves, veela and humans, full blood and partial, magical and nonmag, the mortality rate was extremely high. As such, Kai's graduating class was only eight people of the 25 that entered in his first year. The school was secret, 99 percent of the population didn't know it existed. The assassin spent six years training at the school, learning powerful magic widely believed lost or dark. Krystien had not been Riker trained, but Kai had been accepted only weeks after applying at the age of 10.

The stranger barked a laugh at the slight look of surprise in the assassin's eyes, "I felt your brands, Shadow, when I helped drag you in here. They're very elaborate on your left side, but the basic raven brand is there," he paused. "We have other Rikers on our payroll on base and theirs are not nearly as hidden as yours are."

Kai felt a flicker of hope, if the others saw his brands they would help him as he wasn't only the class war leader, but he was a Rikerian Council member. He nearly flinched when the dungeon door slammed open by an unseen force and Voldemort blew into the semidarkness of the room, another figure hanging back in the doorway behind him.

He laughed harshly, red eyes flashing, "So we meet again," he turned to the hooded figure, "Rookwood, is this the man you met with?"

The man pulled back his hood, revealing the ministry worker that had set the deal with him. The whole damn thing had been a set-up, he wanted to scream in frustration!

"No, my Lord, the body shape is similar, but the two are very different. I also noted a very powerful glamour over the Riker markings on his body, but not his face. I was unable to remove it."

The dark-haired, young bodied Dark Lord mulled that over, "What of his voice?"

"Haven't had him speak yet, my Lord, though if it helps the voice of the man I met seemed to not really fit the man."

The assassin cursed himself, he was still learning how to Metamorph his vocal cords as well. It was extremely dangerous.

"Hmm..." Voldemort smiled a wicked smile that caused his followers to shiver, "I smell a Metamorph."

He stepped closer; his large dark aura pulsing so close it tickled Kai's senses. With a flick of a black wand, Voldemort spoke, "_Amorphous._"

Kai bit back a scream as the spell burned through his entire body, searching for features not of his natural form. Kai thanked Merlin he hadn't changed his body as any change to his chest structure at this point would have killed him. He let his head fall to his chest as the burning centered on his face. The assassin felt his long black hair cascade over his face and neck and his features sharpen.

He vaguely felt a powerful anti-glamour spell hit him before rippling away, ineffective. He had a Parselmagic glamour on so only the correct Parsel counter would remove it. Parselmouths were so rare that this was highly effective. Unfortunately, the only other known Parseltongue stood before him, 'hmming' and scanning the glamour with his magic.

"_Is it possssible?_" the Dark Lord hissed in a deep rumble. "_Revelosss!_"

The glamour was ripped from Kai's body, further weakening his magic. A gasp from the back snapped Kai out of his slight trance, but he could not summon the strength to lift his head. He did, though, try to jerk away when a hand gently carded through his silky hair.

"Lovely," the smooth, low voice crooned quietly, his hand sliding under the youth's chin and lifting his head. "What an exquisite creature you are, assassin; I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite as striking as you."

The dark youth tried hard to stay conscious as he felt the man's fingers trail over the planes of his face, chest and arms, undoubtedly fascinated with the Riker brands and his tattoos, especially the Parsel writing wrapping both his upper arms.

A bony finger traced the odd lightning bolt shaped scar that had been moved back onto his forehead, "What a fascinating scar…it simply reeks of dark magic. A curse scar maybe?"

As the edges of his vision faded away, the other man stepped in from the doorway, "May I?" he asked.

The assassin's breath hitched…that voice…

"You're losing him, sir, would you like me to dose him so he's fit for questioning?"

Voldemort nodded, motioning the man forward. The other Death Eaters quickly moved out of the way of who could in the light be seen as a vampire. The young vampire stood tall, yellow, cat-like eyes sparkling, long, deadly fangs visible between his blood red lips. Long black hair fell down his back in an intricate braid.

Kai hissed the moment his death-green eyes landed on the vampire, "Leander." He hated how weak his voice sounded.

"Kai," the vampire purred, "how lovely to see you again," he chuckled coldly.

If there was another Riker that Kai wished too see less than Leander Barracas, Kai couldn't think of them.

Voldemort's sharp laugh followed Leander's, "I see that you known each other."

"Yes, sir, we were classmates for over half a decade."

Unable to keep himself from drifting again, Kai felt his jaw being pried open and a large amount of liquid being poured in. Kai immediately closed over his throat, like hell he was going to allow that! Before he could try to spit it out, a hand was slammed over his nose and mouth, cutting of his air supply.

Swallow now or when you pass out and risk choking was the ultimatum. Leander's long fingers stroked Kai's bloodied throat trying to force the involuntary movement, pushing Kai to put more and more focus on stopping it.

Unfortunately, the youth was too close to unconsciousness before this began and soon his body gave in and swallowed the mixture, his head falling limp in his rival's hands. Leander had always been unnaturally talented at potions so Kai stayed as alert as possible to know what he had been drugged with.

He felt his muscles relax and his body completely collapse into the restraints. More ropes snaked out of the wall, around his waist and one slid loosely around his throat directly below his chin, pulling his head up. Kai gritted his teeth as what could only be Barracas' patented healing potion pulled the broken pieces of his ribs pulled back into place and most of his still oozing wounds knit together.

Then, he felt something attack his mind instead of his body. His fiery eyes blazed open, his head thrashing weakly back and forth, the animal inside panicking at the attack. It felt like Veritaserum, only 100 times more powerful! And like the Imperius, except it was in his blood so he couldn't break the spell! What was happening?!

The vampire watched with a twisted sort of satisfaction as his rival battled his newest creation, the inspiration for which had come from the Shadow himself. Leander knew Kai had lost the battle when his head stopped moving and his emerald eyes glazed over as if he was dead.

"Riker, state your name and designation," he barked, testing the effects.

"Musha Kai Shadow-Stalker," the prisoner replied smoothly, the arrogant purring undertone the potion master was accustomed to replaced with an empty coldness.

Leander turned to the Dark Lord who was eyeing him with impatience, "He is now ready for your questioning my Lord. I have dosed him with my newest invention, Veritimperio, which I, ironically, created because of him. Kai Shadow always had a powerful resistance to both Veritaserum and the Imperius. I'm pleased to report that it has caught _him_ and therefore is irresistible to any wizard."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "His mind is that powerful?"

"His ability to resist truth serums is unsurpassed at Riker Academy."

The tall power turned to Kai, "How did you find Lucius' manor?"

"A blood magic location spell combined with an easily acquired strand of his hair was all that was necessary."

"Blood magic?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed, that was powerful magic.

"Kai has a Mastery in blood magic; the other vampires haven't been able to touch him," Leander interjected. "His blood is highly magical."

"That is very interesting…" the Dark Lord murmured to himself, his red eyes thoughtful, looking odd in his youthful face, "very useful as well. Shadow, how is it your very blood is magical?"

"I cannot say."

Voldemort snarled, "Cannot or will not?"

"Some information is heavily locked behind oaths cast not by myself. This information I can only give willingly."

"Fine, what did you do to the wards?"

A faint smile graced Kai's think lips, "Also protected, but I will say that they can now only be repaired or destroyed by me."

"Protection oaths…"Leander muttered to himself, before his eyes landed on the brands on his side. His breath caught; wild flames were branded around the Riker Raven whose wings were spread wide as if about to take flight. "The Council...you won didn't you, you bastard?" he spit out.

His mind knowing what Leander was talking about, replied, "Yes, at a vote in of 95 percent," that mean that 95 percent of Riker alumni voted for Kai to be placed on the Council.

Leader then let out such a sting of profanity that even Voldemort quirked an eyebrow at him, "Council?" the dark Lord demanded.

"The head of Rikerian society; they control the school and govern the laws we abide by. They are the five most powerful - magically, physically and politically - graduates alive at any given time," The vampire was nearly frantic. "Helping you subdue and question Kai when he was just my squad's war leader was bad enough, but if any Riker found out I did this to a council member, I would be hunted down by the entire society and killed, violently and brutally. Tell no other Riker he's here!"

"Barracas! Calm yourself!" The Parseltongue snapped. "You do not give me orders, do you UNDERSTAND?" The vampire jerked back as if slapped then slowly nodded. "But, as I want to keep you around, for now, it will be as you suggest."

Turning back to Kai, he studied the limp figure, "How long will the serum continue to work?"

"On all of my test subjects, it's been about four hours, so for Kai, perhaps half an hour. You have roughly fifteen minutes."

"_Shadow-stalker." _The Dark Lord spoke in Parseltongue._ "I suspect you are a Parselmouth. If you are, reply to my next questions in Parseltongue. First, are you a Parselmouth?"_

"_Yes."_

The other Death Eaters started sharply at hearing the assassin hiss back to their master in the same language they thought only HE could speak.

"_Interesting, are you of Slytherin blood?"_

"_Not that I am aware of. I know some of my very distant ancestry, but I am an orphan of unknown parentage."_

Voldemort turned to Leander, "The assassin is unable to use a simple heritage potion to find out his parentage?"

Leander nodded, "One of the potion professors at the school made it a challenge to find a mix that would work. A class mate of mine got one that showed five or six ancestors 500 or more years back and that was the only success."

"_Who are these ancestors?"_

Kai answered, _"All five ancestors were of one direct line, Father-heir-heir, etc. The family name is heavily protected."_

Voldemort hissed in frustration.

"_Why did these and not others show?"_

"_It is believed my DNA changed sometime in my youth during to a magical event. Those ancestors showed because I manifested the powers inherent in that line."_

"_What power?" _The brown-haired Lord pushed.

"_Protected"._

"_What can you tell me?"_ He snarled, red eyes flashing.

"Many things," Kai spoke in English, the small smirk playing on his lips again, "My favourite color is green; I'm fond of rugby; I like to ride thestrals. Sadly, not much of what you want to know, I want to tell you."

The vampire hid a smirk; the other assassin was fighting the serum. He had purposely switched to English to flip-off Leander. The potion-master may have hated Kai, but he had to admit, the guy was good at what he did.

"_Have you considered joining my side?"_ Voldemort hissed through gritted teeth, trying to think only of the assassin's delicious power and how he would love to have control over this sinfully beautiful man. Another Parselmouth.

"No. I find this pureblood supremacy, non-mag hating mantra pathetic and unfounded," he switched to Parseltongue, "_not to mention, hypocritical, eh Tom?"_ Kai hissed a cold laugh, closing his eyes. When they opened, they once again flared with life and intensity.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort yelled in rage. How dare he!

As Kai twitched violently, but soundlessly, Leander noted the time: 18 minutes and 39 seconds. That bastard.

The furious Lord held the vicious pain curse for 10 minutes. Leander shook his head; when most would have gone mad, Kai simply gasped for breath, meeting Voldemort's eyes.

"_That your best, Tom?"_ He snarled. _"Unbreakable as diamond, immovable as the earth itself."_

The pale vampire didn't need to understand Parseltongue to know that Kai had spoken his mantra. Those words were such a part of him that they were tattooed in written Parsel on his upper arms.

"He's beaten the serum, sir," Leander said quietly, hoping to keep his employer's wrath off of himself. Voldemort was vicious when he was angry and right now he was downright enraged.

"I figured that out myself, vampire," he snapped, eyes never leaving the prisoner who wore a sharp smirk. But, the prisoner was not looking at the Dark Lord, he was looking at Leander.

"_**You know you're going to die for this Barracas,**_" he said in the Riker's language, "_**The clock is ticking.**_"

"_**You will die here, Shadow, unknown and broken! If no other Rikers know you're here, no one will ever know!**_" The vampire snapped back.

"_**We'll see,**_" the bound assassin replied, "_**Tick-tock, tick-tock.**_"

"Empty threats, Kai!"

Voldemort stepped up right in the assassin's face, their heights matching so perfectly that they were completely level, their eyes flashing with powerful mind-magics.

"Lucius, I want him broken. He will stand at my side. Do what you need to." The Dark Lord smiled viciously, "Just nothing too permanently debilitating."

Cloak billowing behind him, Voldemort strode out of the room, beckoning Leander follow.

Lucius' eyes lit up with excitement, "Rookwood, get Avery, tell him to bring my tools."

The look of pure sadistic pleasure in the Malfoy Lord's eyes sent a cold shiver down Kai's spine. This was not good…

* * *

What do you think? Feel free to review and ask me any questions you've got (as a reviewer of two discovered that I will reply to reviews directly). I hope the support I've received so far continues because I love hearing from all of you. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Like the characters? Plot so far?

Thanks!  
Devilblondie


	3. Chapter 3: A World of Pain

Hey All! I'm back! I'd like to give my deepest thanks to everyone that's reviewed for me so far! You're reviews are very encouraging!

Note on languages:

"English  
_"Parseltongue/Spells/Newspaper articles"  
__**"Rikerian"**_

Updated (beta'd):8-21-2013

* * *

_**Last Time On: A Shadowed Soul  
**__-  
"Have you considered joining my side?" Voldemort hissed through gritted teeth, trying to think only of the assassin's delicious power and how he would love to have control over this sinfully beautiful man. Another Parselmouth._

_"No. I find this pureblood supremacy, non-mag hating mantra pathetic and unfounded," he switched to Parseltongue, "not to mention, hypocritical, eh Tom?" Kai hissed a cold laugh, closing his eyes. When they opened, they once again flared with life and intensity._

_"Lucius, I want him broken. He will stand at my side. Do what you need to." The Dark Lord smiled viciously, "Just nothing too permanently debilitating."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A World of Pain**

A whip landed hard and vicious on his back, tearing through skin and muscle again and again. He felt thick blood run down his back. Chained on all fours on the floor, Kai knew he was in trouble. The assassin knew it would take much more than this to break his mind, but his body was systematically being destroyed. Sure, they gave him basic healing potions every day or two to keep him alive, but they helped little.

"Come on, assassin, it's been five days; I could go forever, but how much more can you take, hmm?" Avery laughed.

'Sick bastard,' Kai thought.

"_Unbreakable as diamond, immovable as the earth itself,_" Kai repeated to himself.

Most Rikers at the school believed Kai's mantra was simply that, a mantra. What few knew was that it was part of a bloodmagic set that Kai had designed himself. The runes, which were invisible at all times, even when active, banded just below the Parseltongue on his biceps. They were activated by his mantra when spoken in Rikerian and they worked by calming and centering his mind. It was one of his secret techniques that made him famous in the school for interrogation resistance.

Another lash ripped through his back, tearing into the bone of his left shoulder blade. Kai's mouth opened involuntarily in a silent scream. The assassin's limbs shook with the effort to hold himself up, his eyes glazed over in pain. The world was fading.

"You're losing him," Leander said to Avery as he observed the body language of the prisoner.

"Fine," spat Avery, "it's your turn anyway." He cleaned and coiled the leather three-tailed whip, glaring at Leander.

The Death Eaters resented the power Leander wielded and his position with Voldemort, especially since he wasn't a Death Eater. On top of it, he was a vampire, so he was worthless in their eyes.

Today, Leander didn't care; today he was going to do something he'd wanted to do since Kai stepped foot in Riker. Kai was beautiful and generally irresistible to the vampire population, his power almost tangible. But, as a blood magician, even at that young of an age, Kai was practically untouchable, on top of being as straight as they come. Occlumency made him impossible to seduce, which made him all the more attractive. Not a single vampire in that school, that he knew of, had gotten even a single drop of his blood before. Not one.

Walking over to his rival, he fed him a healing potion and casting a quick healing and bandaging spell on him. A quick Scourgify cleaned him of dirt and blood. Licking his lips, he easily bent down and lifted Kai to his feet, his left arm under Kai's and pressing Kai's back against his chest. Kai fought weakly, but he was too small compared to Leander and to weak from torture and no food. Leander was six and a half feet of solid, broad-shouldered muscle while Kai was shorter and lean. Using his right hand, he pushed Kai's long hair off the side of his neck.

"Barracas?" Kai murmured softly, barely conscious, his eyes closed.

Kai's eyes shot open, though, when Leander's right hand gently pushed his head to the side and he licked the side of Kai's long elegant neck, searching for just the right spot. With delight, the vampire felt Kai's heartbeat race and his breathing speed up; he knew what was coming.

"Hmmm…" the vampire purred in Kai's ear seductively, savouring the disgusted shiver that ran down Kai's spine, "I've wanted to do this for so long," and with that said, he plunged his elongated fangs into the smooth skin of his rival's neck.

With the first drink, Leander descended into ecstasy, the pure power flowing in the blood of the Bloodmagic Master was incredible, like nothing Leander had ever tasted and he lost himself, drinking slowly, savouring.

Avery and Malfoy watched, both disgusted and fascinated, as the vampire drank from the prisoner. To their shock, The Shadow was visibly panicking. The normally stoic assassin's eyes were wide in an almost animalistic panic, though they slowly drooped as he weakened. Small sounds of panic escaped his throat, making the two Death Eaters give Leander grudging respect as it was more than they had managed in almost a week.

As much was Kai was visibly freaking out, he was freaking out 100 times more on the inside. He knew how addicting his blood was and he feared Leander would not be able to stop until he killed Kai. Using all his strength, he lifted his right arm and gripped the back of the vampire's head.

"Leander!" he hissed, but Leander wasn't stopping. With a burst of adrenaline, Kai gripped harder and tore Leander's head off his neck, gritting his teeth as he felt the razor sharp fangs tear into his neck, snapping the vampire out of his trance. Still bleeding heavily from his neck wounds, Kai collapsed into his rival's arms, his vision tunnelling before he passed out entirely.

Leander, still high off the power surge, dropped him and managed only a few steps before falling to his hands and knees gasping.

"Barracas, are you okay?" Avery questioned, stepping closer to the vampire. He gasped when Leander lifted his head. The vampire's cat-like pupils were completely dilated and glowed with power.

"That was better than sex," Leander gasped. "His blood has so much magic in it... addicting... if Kai had not pulled me off, I would have drained him dry."

The Death Eaters helped the still unsteady vampiric assassin to his feet.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. No one's been able to get a reaction out of him like that."

Picking up Kai's limp form, he licked the open neck wounds, healing them. He threw his thin rival over his shoulder and started walking back towards Kai's cell. Leander loved the feeling of power he was getting from having so much control over the Shadow.

"The process is especially painful and disturbing for one of his kind."

"His kind?" Malfoy drawled.

"Kai's a blood magician; he carried a great deal of his magical power in his blood. It is more essential to his life than a normal wizard; therefore, it hurts him more to have it drained. He protects it viciously. That's why all his instincts went wild the moment I licked his neck."

"Interesting. I will speak to the Dark Lord about this. This might be a way to control the bastard, one of our last chances."

Leander set the unconscious assassin down on the floor of his cell. He Ennervated Kai long enough to force feed him a double dose of blood replenisher, before allowing him to fall back into unconsciousness.

The vampire licked his lips as he left the dungeon, "We'll do this again soon, Shadow, real soon."

_Unbreakable as diamond, immovable as the earth itself._

If Kai felt something at the moment, it was anything but unbreakable. To the contrary, he was sure a high proportion of the bones in his body were broken. He had to admit, Lucius was talented. For a man who hated Muggles, he excelled at Muggle torture techniques. Kai was covered in hundreds of razor cuts, some still bleeding and most definitely infected.

It had been a day since Leander had fed on him; Kai shivered thinking of it, and his body was still reeling. His bloodmagics, the ones that helped him heal were down. Leander had literally sucked a huge amount of power of Kai's out with his blood.

The assassin felt his temperature rising dangerously high and his mind clouding with pain. He knew if it got any worse he would likely begin to hallucinate. He finally dropped into a restless sleep.

When he woke sometime later a cold hand was pressed on his forehead gently.

"Fever…bad…bastard Lucius," he heard muttered above him in an unfamiliar deep rumble.

"Good, you're awake, drink this," a vial was pressed to his lips. Unable to fight it, and sensing no ill intention from the man, he drank it and several other potions before falling heavily into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

"He doesn't have much time," Potion Master Severus Snape muttered. He had been in a dark mood since he had been assigned, by Voldemort, to keep their newest celebrity prisoner alive.

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, hands steepled, "Have you learned any more about him? What are the others saying?"

"He's powerful, very powerful. Apparently he's been responsible for the Inner Circle killings that Shacklebolt has been telling us about, the one who took down the Lestrange brothers."

The headmaster leaned forward, interest piqued. He had been hearing little bits about the prisoner for over a week from Severus and had been considering running an operation to pull him out. "Really now? If he's so powerful, how did he get caught?"

The dark haired man shifted in his seat, "Twenty Death Eaters and a coordinated strike of 20 simultaneous Cruciatus curses."

Severus admitted that the prisoner had impressed him. The man had balls.

"He would be a great asset to the Order," Dumbledore seemingly wondered out loud, really testing for Severus' reaction.

"He's a dark wizard and an assassin, Albus, not exactly your normal member."

"Neither are you, m'boy, neither are you."

Severus narrowed his dark eyes, "And your point is?"

"If we were to pull him out, what would the chances be of him joining us?"

"Unknown. He's a Riker; he has all the resources he needs to take his own revenge if he decides to go solo."

Albus' eyes widened just a split second, now that was a surprise, "A Rikerian? Indeed, powerful he must be."

"He would feel in our debt though, would he not?" the headmaster continued.

"Most likely," the spy said resignedly. "You want me to pull him out, don't you?"

"I think it could do much for our cause," sometimes Severus felt the strong urge to throw some of those spinning knick-knacks at the barmy old man whose eyes twinkled far more than appropriate.

Snape felt a pull, though, to go along with the headmaster's plan. Severus had done many bad things after he became a Death Eater even after he became a spy, but seeing them tear apart someone whose stubborn fire reminded him so much of himself gnawed at him.

"He would be a formidable ally," the potion master interjected. "The assassin hates the Dark Lord. Especially since he ordered his 2nd, the vampire Barracas, to feed from him every second day. The Shadow is a blood magician, being drank from by the vampire is like being raped magically; he's literally sucking out Shadow's power in a more than intimate way. If he didn't hate the Dark Lord before, he does now. He has no fear of the Dark Lord's power."

"Are you willing to take the risk, Severus?"

Snape barked a bitter laugh, "We both know the Dark Lord suspects me, Albus. As it is, I'm losing my usefulness now that he has Barracas. Every time I get called could be my last."

The old wizard sighed, guilt flashing through him. Stroking his long white beard, he spoke, "All right, Severus, speak to the assassin about it. He knows his own limits."

The potion master nodded sharply before turning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

Little did Albus know just how correct he was. Kai had noticed the tall, grumbling medic that had kept him alive for 2 weeks. He knew some of the potions he had been given were by order of Voldemort to keep him alive for the time, but some, like the mild pain reliever and the fever reducer that kept his mind clear, were not. He heard, while the man thought he was unconscious, the dark stranger's mutterings. Strategies ran through Kai's throbbing head over and over. That's how Kai decided that he would speak to the medic next time he came.

'Which should be soon,' the weary assassin thought to himself. Snape always came at night after one of his "sessions" with Lucius. The bastard brought his little heir with him this morning. Lucius tried 'extra' hard to get him to scream, trying to show off. It didn't work of course.

The only thing out of place was that Leander normally drank from him in the afternoon on these days. Voldemort liked how it kept the youth magically depleted, knowing that Kai was capable of great wandless magic. His internal clock told him it was nearing midnight. It took every ounce of willpower Kai had to stay awake and coherent through the pain.

The shadowed darkness of his cell caused his skin to lightly tingle when his magic was at its most recovered, like tonight, as it had been over two days since Leander had fed on him. The tingling told him he was nearing the threshold of shadow-stalking, a mage power he had that generally worked only sporadically. Shadow-stalking, the reason he got his name, allowed an individual to disappear into a shadow at one location and appear in one elsewhere. The sensation told him that they had passed July 31st. Kai's coming of age solidified his grasp on his mage powers. Unfortunately, they kept him too magically depleted to do anything but ensure his continued existence. The tingling was near maddening as he knew he wouldn't ever have the power again to do it, it was just out of reach.

He closed his eyes, meditating to keep centered, listening for the near silent footfalls that signalled the dark stranger's arrival. Soon after, his heart jumped with nervous energy as he heard them approach. Sharp green eyes snapped open as he heard the sounds of a scuffle and a body slam into the frigid stone walls.

"Move, Snape, I'm late," the assassin's stomach dropped as he heard the sharp baritone that only came from Leander.

'Damn,' he thought, 'there must be a way I can be able to speak to the medic. But Leander normally drains me to unconsciousness...'

Snape stood outside the cold dark cell, raging on the inside at his inability to do anything for the assassin. The eyes that were cool, collected and powerful in front of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters filled with hatred at the sight of Leander. His face fell into a look of resignation from his position leaning against the back wall, watching the vampire approach.

"Snape," the Dark Lord's second snapped, "come in here. I need you to pull me off when he passes out, that's the indicator that I've taken enough."

The dark potion master entered the cell, sneering mask in place, standing just on the other side of the bars. With a wave of his hand, Barracas cast a cleaning spell on the prisoner, removing layers of dirt and blood from his bruised body. The now sneering vampire bent over and hauled the much smaller assassin to his feet, lust shining in his eyes. Wrapping an arm around the thin waist, Leander pulled Kai to him, hearing Kai gasp lightly as his bare and tender chest pressed hard against his rival's.

Snape watched with what could be called morbid fascination as the vampire pushed the prisoner against the wall harshly, flipping the long black hair out of the way.

Barracas drug his tongue up the side of the prisoner's neck. "Kai," Leander purred, just loud enough for the potion master to hear, "I will never tire of this," and sunk his extended fangs in his neck. The prisoner, known now to Severus as "Kai", gasped in pain, the strangled quality of the sound showing Kai's struggle to breath. The potion professor carefully watched the man's eyes, seeing them flash with an animalistic panic and fury.

The almost familiar emerald eyes' power weakened quickly, clouding over in intense pain. A vampire could make the experience pleasant for his victim, but Snape quite doubted he would do so for Kai. One look at the assassin told Snape that Kai would hate that even more, making it even more like a rape than it already was.

A pained sound came from the prisoner as Leander shifted, pulled Kai closer to him possessively, sinking his teeth in further.

Only moments passed before, chest heaving, Kai's eyes rolled up and he collapsed, unconscious in Barracas arms. Knowing this was his cue; Severus walked forward and snapped the vampire from his trance. The Dark Lord's right hand snarled, still bloody fangs gleaming, eyes glowing with power, and released his victim. Kai fell to the floor, back against the wall, head slumped too his chest. Two vicious holes ripped into his long neck, still oozing precious lifeblood.

With a look of disgust to Snape, Leander swept from the room silently, his footsteps making no sound until he disappeared just as soundlessly at the end of the hall.

Turning back to the prisoners he met a pair of blazing emerald eyes set in a face showing a weak smirk.

Snape smirked back, "Impressive," he drawled.

Then prisoner rasped a laugh, "Leander is so high on my bloodmagic right now he wouldn't see a deception if it," he paused, a hacking cough ripping through his chest, speckling his thin lips with blood, before continuing, "pardon the pun, bit him in the ass."

Quickly, the potions professor kneeled to Kai's right, pulling numerous potions from the inside of his robes and, recognizing the prisoner was too drained, helped him take the potions. When he was finished, Severus sat back on his heels.

Kai closed his eyes, savouring the pain free moments, "What can I do for you, Mr. Snape?"

Snape quickly threw up a silencing ward; he then did something Kai never expected, spoke in the Rikerian language, "_**I am an agent of the Order of the Phoenix. I've been given authorization to get you out.**_"

The assassin stared this gift horse in the mouth. With Snape touching him, Kai could reach out his senses and feel the honesty in the man's aura.

_**"Why would the Order spare resources to free me? I'm not exactly a your normal member."**_

Snape nodded, understanding his reservations, "_**We felt you'd be a powerful ally.**_"

The prisoner finally got a good look at the medic. He was tall, much taller than Kai, and broad at the shoulder, like Leander. A thick chest and arms spoke of physical training. Shoulder length lack hair glistened slightly from potion fumes. He had dark, near black eyes and a nose that looked like it had been broken in a brawl. The sharp chiselled lines of his face denoted him as a hard man.

"_**The head of the Order told me to speak with you before creating any plans, as you know more about what you're capable of than anyone,**_" Snape said in his deep, rumbling baritone.

Kai nodded, "_**These potions, they are not Leander's. Did you brew these?**_"

"_**Yes, I am the other potion master on base."**_

"_**Good. I can transport us off base,**_" he paused, weakly holding up his left hand to quiet Snape, "_**Yes, through the wards. Now a number of important things have to happen for me to get out of this place alive. One, the transport requires for me to be alert both physically and magically; I'll need anything you can make that will allow that to happen for as long as possible. I will transport us to a location familiar to myself as that requires less power from me. Have a Portkey ready to take us from that location to your secure location, which I assume is Hogwarts,**_" he paused for confirmation, "_**as we both know, I'm in desperate need of medical attention**_."

"_**Anything else?**_" The plan was so simple, nothing difficult to manage.

"_**This may be difficult. On the night I was captured, three blades were taken from me. One of these is pitch black metal with an emerald hilt carved into a striking snake. This blade is very important to me and needs to be waiting my arrival at Hogwarts. Without it, I will die,**_" Kai stared at the dark medic, hoping desperately that he knew the location of his Dagger of Power.

"_**I know the blade of which you speak. Lucius stole it but found himself unable to touch it with bare skin. It's in my lab at Hogwarts right now for testing,**_" Snape raised a perfect eyebrow, curious as to how a blade could hold this powerful warrior's life.

The assassin visibly relaxed; his dagger was safe from the taint of death magic inherent in this damn building.

Kai's eyes narrowed, he had the Order at his disposal…What havoc he could wreak. Oh, Tom Riddle will rue the day…

"_**Mr. Snape, normally, I wouldn't get involved myself with fighting factions such as yours, but well, I find myself feeling a bite spiteful these past weeks,**_" the feral grin on the assassin's face made Severus smirk in anticipation of impending mayhem.

"_**You know of the state of Lucius' wards?**_" Snape nodded. "_**They are quite literally hanging by a thread. So…let's imagine that someone told the Order the exact coordinates of the Malfoy manor,"**_ Kai gave the professor a look that said exactly who that would be,_** "and they were, oh, 500 meters outside of the wards as the whole set fell…**_"

Snape's eyes glinted.

The assassin smirked sensing the man's approval.

"_**Oh, I'm not finished yet. You're marked are you not?**_" Snape agreed, "_**So lets say that I could put up a Dark Mark targeted anti-apparition and Portkey ward just as the others fell. And yes, I can do that. This is why I need the magic and energy potions to be so powerful.**_"

"_**No escape for the Death Eaters on the premises,**_" Snape mumbled, astonished at the possible uses for such a thing.

"_**No, no escape.**_"

"_**Incredible.**_"

"_**Oh, one last important thing. This is for the medi-witch. When we arrive, do not, I mean DO NOT use any healing potions and/or spells on me until I am conscious and with that dagger, unless it is absolutely critical. Binding and bandaging spells are okay, but no healing as that will draw from my magical energy which will be at a critical low. Any other drain could kill me. Got it?"**_

Kai looked deep into Snape's eyes, his green eyes hard, trying to convey exactly how serious this was.

"_**It will be as you say,**_" Snape nodded in understanding.

"_**I will prepare then, you know what you must do. Hopefully, the next time I see you will be the day we leave,**_" with that said Kai let his eyes slide closed, exhausted from his earlier interrogation and later draining by the vampire.

He smirked slightly to himself. He could not wait to turn Leander over to the rest of the Council. He slid into unconsciousness, dizziness and pain overwhelming his senses once more.

He didn't see the frown on Severus Snape's angular face as he stood, "Something so familiar, the eyes and that smirk…"

Setting it aside to think about later, Snape immediately headed to Hogwarts to tell Albus of his success.

* * *

Thanks for reading! **Next chapter: Escape to Hogwarts!**

I appreciate any constructive criticism or encouragement you can spare.

Devilblondie


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Hey Everybody!

Thank you to everybody that reviewed, I love to hear from you all!

Updated (beta'd):8-21-2013

* * *

_**Last Time On: A Shadowed Soul**_

_"He doesn't have much time," Potion Master Severus Snape muttered. He had been in a dark mood since he had been assigned, by Voldemort, to keep their newest celebrity prisoner alive._

_Snape quickly threw up a silencing ward; he then did something Kai never expected, spoke in the Rikerian language, "__**I am an agent of the Order of the Phoenix. I've been given authorization to get you out.**__"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escape**

Snape came two days later, looking nervous. He looked even more nervous when he saw Kai. Kai knew he looked bad; Lucius had gone another round on him yesterday with his razor blades. There wasn't one inch of him not in part covered with his own blood. The only upside, Kai thought, was that they believed he would be magically drained from the blood loss so Leander need not drink from him that night. This wasn't true as it was a special vampiric magic that drained the magic in his blood. His body was at its absolute worst but his magic just might be good enough to get him through this without going into shock.

When Snape knelt beside him, the assassin could not summon the physical strength to lift his head off the frigid stone floor. The potion master gently touched his shoulder, catching his attention.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a half kilometre off the wards. I have the potions you require," he spoke quietly.

Kai lifted his left hand, silently requesting assistance. Snape gently lifted the assassin into a sitting position, holding the swaying man up with a hand on his shoulder. He then helped him take the necessary potions.

"Gods, I feel like hell," Kai rasped before coughing hard. "Let's get this over with. The assassin reached out and grasped the spy's left arm, pulling up his sleeve and pressing his hand over the dark mark, feeling Tom's magical signature.

"This is all going to happen very quickly. Just clear your mind and focus on linking your magic to me. These wards are going to come down hard."

Snape nodded, but Kai had already closed his eyes and cast himself out to the outer wards. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the trigger thread. The very foundations of the manor shook when they fell, raining dust and dirt on the dungeon's occupants.

Letting his magic weave off of him he raised the anti-apparation and anti-Portkey wards, preventing the magical escape of any Death Eaters in the manor and the Dark Lord himself.

Pulling back into himself, he linked himself to Snape's aura, wrapping it in his own mage power. His magic sought the shadows, they became one and quickly Kai's power shifted the pair into the shadows of the meditation room in his downtown London apartment. Only a slight jerk and a sudden feel of smooth hard wood beneath him told Kai they had safely escaped, before the energizers wore out and he collapsed forward. Always quick, Snape caught the youth.

Laying him gently on the floor, Snape looked around the room, lit only by a single magical candle in a corner.

"Where are we?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"My place," came a weak reply from his arms. He looked down into a pair of emerald eyes, clouded with pain, "meditation room," he gasped before his eyes rolled back and he was gone.

Snape quickly held a pendant around his neck and gripping the assassin tight, whispered "Freedom."

The hospital wing floor came hard for them both and Severus was glad that the assassin was already out.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus!" the sharp voice of Poppy Pomfrey startled him.

The medic swooped down on him, levitating the prisoner from his arms to a bed. A quick medical cleaning spell removed the blood and Poppy gasped.

"No healing potions? Is he mad?" she shrieked, distressed.

"Yes, he said his magic levels were too low to support it. Nothing until he wakes."

Poppy fussed before binding all his broken bones. His right hand and wrist bones would need to be removed and replaced when possible. She bandaged all the open wounds, using Muggle methods. When she was satisfied he was stable she turned to Snape.

"Severus, why don't you rest, you look like you haven't slept for days," she cleaned the blood off his arms and robes and gently led him to a bed, slipping him a dreamless sleep potion saying it was a calming draught. It was a sign of how tired he was that he either didn't notice or didn't care. Quickly, he was sleeping quietly on the bed next to her newest patient, Kai. What an intriguing name and no family name given. Poppy noticed as she stepped up to him that he bore a resemblance to someone she once knew, but she couldn't place it.

Curious, she ran as scan of his magical core. She was shocked. _Low core, my bottom,_ she thought, his core magical energy was above average for a wizard, not low at all. She decided then that the young man must've been wrong and dosed him with numerous healing potions before putting him into a pair of pyjama pants and putting his still shivering form under the covers. She bound him to the bed, preventing him from moving in his sleep and jarring his healing injuries. With a final look, she cast a ward to alert her when he awoke and left for her office.

Kai jolted awake six hours later, his magical alarms blaring in his mind. The thestral was frantic, his magic levels a finger width above critical. Upon finding himself bound, the thestral went mad, its instincts ramming through the mental shields he had around them, flooding his mind. His breathing was rapid, causing his chest to heave against his healing ribs.

He withdrew into himself, using Occlumency to try and calm the beast, but it was useless. Until he had evidence that they would be safe, the beast would keep fighting, never quite trusting Kai. This only happened when he was this weak.

His blazing green eyes shot open, taking in his surroundings quickly. White curtains, ceiling, sheets, the sterile smell; he was in a hospital.

Just then, a small woman opened the curtains, "Good morning young man," she then released the bindings.

Before she could say anything else, Kai darted out of the curtains with a cat like quickness that belied his injuries, looking for escape. Unfortunately, he immediately came face to face with a rather tall, powerful old wizard who Kai knew to be Albus Dumbledore.

He jumped back, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, his stance screaming: fight or flight. He waited for the old wizard to make the first move.

"Shadow?" the violet robed man stuck out his hand slowly, though Kai still flinched away, his long black hair falling partially over his eyes, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape's employer."

At the mention of Snape, the beast calmed, it oddly trusted the man. Kai took a few deep breaths, 'I'm at Hogwarts,' he thought. 'Just like Snape said. Calm down, Dumbledore is a Light Lord' settling back a bit on his heels, he clasped the other man's hand, holding back a gasp as he was painfully reminded that his right had was shattered. He kept it in though and observed the relief in the other man's eyes.

"I am Kai Boudreau," the assassin replied, "I apologize for my near attack. Instincts are a powerful thing." What was left unsaid and was thoroughly understood by the headmaster was that Kai's instincts were more powerful than the average person's and were backed with years of training.

Kai leaped away as a hand touched his shoulder, whirling to glare straight at the medic, "Madame, I'm going to have to ask you not to touch me without my expressly given permission. My instincts will attack without thought," he paused, murmuring, "especially with my magic levels so low. Now where is Severus Snape?"

"Young man," she snapped back, "There is nothing wrong with your magic levels. I tested them myself; you are above average for a wizard at this moment. Most wizards cannot deliberately sense their power level and as such I disregarded your recommendations and gave you the potions necessary to save your life!"

"You did what?!" Kai hissed, terrified of the consequence of her actions. "Do you know what you have done?! You could have killed me! A normal wizard, she says, did you ever consider the option that I'm NOT a WIZARD!"

The raven haired assassin let out a loud gasp as pain lanced through his body and he collapsed onto this knees, head in his hands. Gods, he hated appearing weak in front of anyone, but in front of a possible new ally was even worse. Bargaining terms for an alliance would be harder the more they knew of him.

"Shadow," Dumbledore was in front of him. "What is wrong?"

"By disregarding my orders, you medic has brought my magic levels to critical, upsetting my body's homeostasis, which in turn is causing my body systems to begin to shut down," Kai rasped out, arms holding his sides, praying it was not too late.

"Sorcery," he heard the old man gasp. He was close, but not correct.

"Where the hell is Snape?" Kai asked again.

"I am here," that familiar baritone came from behind him.

The assassin sighed in relief, raising a shaky left hand to accept his blade of power.

"Move away," Kai ordered sharply before activating his natural mage allure, drawing the building's ample free magick to him. The others gaped in shock as power crackled around the youth, playing over his skin. The air in the whole room thickened with power. They watched as Kai carved out two runes that had appeared glowing on each palm, cutting deep. He then placed the pitch back blade between his palms, blood coating the blade.

All three jumped as the magic became a windless tornado, swirling around the assassin, crackling before diving sharply through the blade into Kai, the youth a lit with power. When the tornado ceased, Kai literally pulsed with power, each pulse send a wave from his center out to his head and feet, lighting up hundreds of runes of various sizes all over his body. The runes glowed a beautiful amber.

When the power entered Kai, it took all his control not to moan with ecstasy, as the pain drained away and his body responded to the return of his true life's blood.

Suddenly, his awareness of the room dropped away to nothingness.

_**Greetings, young War Mage. It has been too many years since one of your kind has walked my halls.**_

'Hogwarts?' Kai asked, confused.

_**Aye, Mage,**_ responded the soft feminine voice, _**I have yielded you a portion of my free magicks; I hope it aids your recovery. Please, remain in my walls for as long as you desire.**_.

'Thank you, it has helped greatly.' He had spoken to magically conscious buildings before, as they resulted from massive amounts of magic being absorbed into the very foundations. But never, had he spoken to one quite so old or powerful.

_**It is nothing, you are much too important to this war to die. It will eventually come to my walls and without you, Riddle will destroy me.**_

'How? What?'

_**You are the prophesied child. The child of the storm... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... So it has been prophesied.**_

'You know who I am, do you not?' he asked. Kai considered one of his only weaknesses to be his desire to know of his family. He knew they were dead, one of the only things that his…relatives…had told him that he knew to be true. He knew nothing of them, only that he was part of a very powerful pureblood magic line reaching back thousands of years, which told him nothing of what kind of people his parents were like.

His mind, against his volition, flashed back.

"If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there'll be something wrong with the pups. Sometimes it's best to just drown them."

Kai shivered; they had tried that…

_**Oh, young mage, you have suffered too much. Your birth name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily. The mark of the storm you bear on your forehead is the mark of the killing curse.**_

Kai nearly lost his cool there. It was not possible! He wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived; he cringed mentally at the name, some society's boy hero. Oh gods that was unthinkable.

'Calm yourself Kai, no one else knows…right?'

_**No. Just you and I. Only those who saw you that fateful night know of the scar. Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black and Rubeus Hagrid, only those.**_

'Good, good, last thing I want is to have to deal with that fawning, undeserved attention.'

The voice chuckled softly, _**That is why you hide your heritage, no?**_

'Yes,' it was unnerving how much the castle knew about him, 'but that will come in handy soon.'

_**It will. I'll leave you now. Heal well, young mage.**_

Kai snapped back into his mind, his eyes shooting open. Holding his knife by the handle, all blood gone, he slowly stood, testing his body. He held back a flinch at how weak and tired his body felt.

Noticing the pulsing magic, he slammed his shields down and controlled the power, restraining it into his body, feeling it rush through his veins. The sheer power from the ritual had activated his bloodmagics, the glowing runes, which was very dangerous. Some of those rune sets were for healing, speed, endurance, but others were less benevolent.

"Bloodmagic!" the medic shrieked. "Dark magic in my infirmary! And for healing no less! This is blasphemy!"

Kai stretched his now-healing body, still weak from his stillness and malnutrition, "Madame, please calm yourself. That ritual I performed, to save my life 'no less', was not blood magic. It was a mage rejuvenation. The other magic that occurred was the result of Hogwarts' extremely potent free magicks activating my runes sets involuntarily. But no, none of the magicks cast were "dark" as you say, because "dark" magic by your definition can not be used to heal properly, it is only to harm, so it would be a paradox to call such healing magic "dark"," he looked at the witch coldly, he hated the bigoted magicals that believed everything different was evil. His voice was back to its deep smooth sound, backed with great power.

"Mage?" Dumbledore questioned as Kai checked himself over.

"Aye, I am a mage, not a wizard. If the medic wants, she can look at what my power levels really are instead of her blind assumptions based on delusions of superiority," he was not pleased with the older woman and she was thoroughly angry as well.

Kai waved his right hand, removing all the bandages and salves from his body. His healing bloodmagics had taken care of the physical trauma, made easier by the healer's bandaging and setting his bones.

'At least the women did something right.'

He felt very weary though. His body had a lot of recovering to do before he would be as he was before capture. Weeks with no food or exercise had done their damage, even though eight years with his relatives before he left them had taught him to survive on little. Those instincts and adaptations had stuck with him.

As he observed his new, rather impressive set of scars, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Impressive wandless magic," he eyes twinkled merrily, "Why there hasn't been a war mage, I'm assuming you're a war mage, since Gryffindor himself!"

"Yes on both accounts," the assassin replied absently as he, near silently, recast the Parsel glamour spell.

"Shall we continue these discussions in my office. That way we can talk in both a more comfortable and private location?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly.

Kai knew now that the cards would soon be laid on the table, that is, the price of his rescue. Kai would honour any debt he felt he owed to the Order, which admittedly wasn't much as he had helped them take Malfoy Manor and the resulting stash of dark artefacts.

He nodded and gestured for the older wizard to lead the way. The assassin made it to the infirmary doors before turning to look at Snape who had not been following.

He raised an elegant eyebrow, "Are you coming, Mr. Snape?"

The potion master smirked, "Of course." He looked at the assassin in consideration, as if taking in his motives. Kai resisted the urge to shift under the scrutiny.

"And it's Severus."

* * *

Thanks you for reading, I'm really enjoying posting this story.

Remember, encouragement keeps me writing even through my weeks with too few hours! Please review! **Constructive** criticism is welcome. If you don't like my story, tell me WHY, clearly. If you don't know why, don't review. I review that says "Yur story sux" does nothing for the writer and corrupts the point of the whole review system.

Thanks!

Db


	5. Chapter 5: Negotiations

Hey Everybody!

Sorry this one's a little later that normal, but hey, I've been moving and am currently using a high-jacked wireless signal to upload this to you! The sacrifices I make...

Anywho, I had quite a few requests for more "get to know Harry" bits and that will begin this chapter. I'm hoping to fit in at least a small piece of Kai's history, likely in the form of a dream or a flashback, in every chapter. These will go in somewhat of a chronological order, which means they begin with the Dursleys.

Jabar: Yes, I absolutely love ignorant people that blindly go through life thinking they know-it-all. I love them so much, it makes me want to rip out my hair and bang my head against my desk...:D

**(chuckles) As promised to C.S: My tally of how many times I've been asked if this was a HPSS story even though I've stated in every chapter + the summary that it is a HPNT: 13**

Well...13 is my lucky number, so hopefully I'll be LUCKY enough never to hear that question again. In perhaps two chapters, Tonks comes into the picture, so if y'all can make it to there w/out asking me again...then I'm likely in the clear.

**IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION I WAS NOT ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! I"M SOOOOO SORRYYYY!**

I did not know. Any non-members reading, please do me the biggest favour and try to review so I know. I feel terrible that there might have been people trying to contact me and they couldn't. Thanks to C. Sardothein for telling me! (XOXO)

Update (Beta'd): 8-21-2013

* * *

_**Last Time on A Shadowed Soul...**_

_Pulling back into himself, he linked himself to Snape's aura, wrapping it in his own mage power. His magic sought the shadows, they became one and quickly Kai's power shifted the pair into the shadows of the meditation room in his downtown London apartment._

___**You are the prophesied child. The child of the storm... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... So it has been prophesied.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Negotiations**

Kai considered his options as the trio stalked silently towards the headmaster's office.

He could ally himself fully with the order, working closely with them and sharing all his information and plots. Kai snorted mentally, chuckling silently at the stupidity of the idea. The assassin knew he could never do that, foolishly commit himself and give up information that could easily be pried from the minds of weak members. He could not trust the order that much. He trusted no one that much.

He could tell the order a quick thank you and separate himself completely from them, creating an entirely new side of the war. As much as he did want to do that a bit, he knew that was also too extreme. Dumbledore's men could interfere completely in his plans, even getting him killed if they blundered badly enough. No, he needed one foot inside the Order organization, be aware of their operations and members. What the trick was going to have to be is to get as much out of the Order as possible without having to give up much on his own part.

Peering out from behind the long strands of hair that obscured part of his face, the dark youth scanned the powerful wizard's aura. There were many layers to the aura. Beyond the large section denoting his sheer magical power, there were two layers that were important to his plans. The first was that, when the chips were down, Albus Dumbledore was a good man who cared about the world and the happiness and welfare of its people. But, as the second layer stated that this caring was of the "for the greater good" variety and the man used a great deal of manipulation to reach his goals and was not above sacrificing many lives under his control to save others. Kai swore that he would never let the man have that power over him. It was best to let Dumbledore think he had some modicum of control over him, and hide the full amount of power he wielded, both magically and politically. If Dumbledore found out his heritage, both long past and more recent, that would be disastrous, especially to his plans. All this he had to do without betraying himself and letting himself be pushed around, losing the leader and warrior that was apart of him.

"Fizzing Whizbees," the first words spoken since the infirmary dragged the emerald eyed assassin out his thoughts. A stone gargoyle moved aside at this trigger word and the three powerful men climbed the stairs until they stepped into a large and impressive office.

Kai's first impression was that it looked like something out of a children's movie; brightly coloured, the room was filled with whirling, blinking magical artefacts, some of which Kai recognized as dark detectors, motion detectors and one dark blue pensieve. What caught Kai's eye truly and held it was the beautiful red and gold phoenix preening itself atop a splendid perch next to the headmaster's desk. Upon spotting the assassin, the phoenix gave a joyful trill and launched itself into the air, alighting gently atop Kai's narrower shoulders.

_Good evening, Brother of the Cycle, I am called Fawkes!_

Kai smiled slightly, his eyes blazing and stroked the beautiful creature's feathers lightly. Phoenixes, of light and life, where magically linked to Thestrals, creatures of darkness and death. They were the yin and yang of the cycle of life. As the thestral was a part of him, so was his connection to the phoenixes. He chuckled silently to himself when he realized how the others would interpret this connection…

_Good evening, Brother, I am called Kai. I have business with your bonded. We shall speak again later. May the Cycle forever be strong._

_May it never know beginning or end._

With his last comment, Fawkes swept off his shoulder and once again took to his perch.

Kai focused back on Dumbledore, who had settled behind his desk with a calculating glint in his eyes. Oh yeah, the man had jumped to conclusions, thinking because Fawkes liked him, he must be pure and noble of heart, kind and pure of intention. Little did he know it was because the creature representing death and darkness held court in his soul.

"Fawkes rarely takes to strangers like that; it speaks highly of your character, Mr. Boudreau," the man smiled at him and gestured for him to seat himself.

Turning to look at the chair, Kai casually cast numerous cushioning charms on the seat, conscious of the extreme soreness of his abused muscles and the new skin over his injuries.

"Impressive wandless magic, Mr. Boudreau. About how much magic do you do wandlessly?" The question shocked Kai slightly, he'd thought the headmaster knew something about mages, this was out of character…no mage, war-techno-elemental or any other could use a wand. A wand drew from a wizard's magical core. Mages didn't have magical cores, the magic was spread throughout their bodies in its entirety, which is why Kai was a powerful bloodmage, he could focus his magic into his blood while still allowing it to be all over his body. Wands reacted violently to mages, it was normally how they were discovered.

"All of it, headmaster, mage magic is incompatible with wand magic," that was not something he could hide, seeing as he didn't have a wand, and couldn't even try to fake channelling it through one, "In fact, the last time I tried to use a wand, it exploded." Kai held up his left hand, showing the scars the shards had left.

"Very interesting, very interesting," one look told the assassin that indeed the headmaster had known. The twinkling in his eyes said that the question was a test of Kai's honesty, and that Kai had passed.

_What a fool._

"Now, as _interesting_ as this discussion is, I, for one, would like to know the results of my efforts last night."

The twinkle left at Kai's words, "I'm sorry, Mr. Boudreau, but that is Order business and since you're not a…."

"Spare me the drivel, old man," Kai drawled, cutting in, the hard tone of his voice showing his displeasure. "That operation would not have happened if it wasn't for my ward weaving. You know as well as I that after the stunt Tom pulled that I can no longer stand neutral in this war. He knows I am powerful and he is after my secrets. I refuse to hide or just stand back. So you have to make an important decision headmaster; ally with me and change this war entirely or not. You choose." the assassin's face remained impassive as he laid the law down on one of the most powerful wizards alive.

Kai forced his temper down, he would not tolerate disrespect from the man, nor that superior tone.

Snape looked at him almost in open shock, this guy had balls. Snape agreed that Kai deserved the knowledge. He knew Albus did not trust Kai as he was an assassin and therefore must be "dark", but Snape felt that if he, an ex-death eater, deserved a chance at Dumbledore's trust the Kai damn well did. Obviously, he was not for Voldemort. Normally, Severus would be more paranoid than that fool Moody, but that weird connection was there and he couldn't figure it out but he also couldn't ignore it.

"Either way," Kai continued, "I am no lackey and I don't take orders. I do however take suggestions and my considerable talent is quite useful. I plan on destroying Tom Riddle and his cause in its entirely, one step at a time. Steps must be made so that this is not repeated. "

"Mr. Boudreau, I apologize. I am getting quite paranoid in my years. I most assuredly know of your worth and will graciously accept an alliance with you. I wish us to be both friends and allies," Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling again; "I understand that you are a formidable man so I will therefore cut to the chase. Last night's raid yielded the capture of five mid level death eaters, the release of six other prisoners and the recovery of over 400 dark artefacts and books. Lucius Malfoy is not a wanted criminal, removing his influence from the minister. Overall, a quite successful operation."

Kai nodded, his long, now stringy hair brushing his eyes, long, layered pieces itching his nose, covering his distinct lightning bolt scar. The time was not right to have it seen, but he didn't have the energy to move it elsewhere with his morphing.

"Not a bad haul. I've not really been involved in this new European war, nor am I old enough to have been apart of the last rise of Voldemort, so I will need your current list of known and suspected Death Eaters. I've already paid for my lack of knowledge of Tom's hidden ministry allies."

"You're not going to…"

"Off them?" Kai cut in, chuckling darkly; "Of course not, I'm very selective of who I assassinate. I do not dirty my hands with just anybody's blood." He sobered, "The Inner Circle, admittedly, will have to go, they are beyond redemption, fanatically loyal, perhaps with the exception of Lord Malfoy, but he's a personal job anyway. For the rest, they will simply need to learn Tom's not the most powerful player in the game anymore," a feral grin crossed Kai's face for a moment.

"It's true," Snape commented, earning a nod from the assassin and a disapproving look from the headmaster, "they're only loyal to the power, though most hold true to the pureblood mantra."

"If there ever was a foolish notion, it was that. Pureblood my ass, and lead by a half-blood no less," Kai barked a laugh.

"You certainly know much about Voldemort, Mr. Boudreau," the headmaster watched him with a subtle suspicion that was definitely noticed by the youngest in the room.

"Since I was going to be taking out a string of his high level followers, I decided it would be best if I did a little research on the man. My time spent as his captive was quite informative as well."

The potion master had never heard anyone speak so casually about the Dark Lord before, without fear or reverence, only an edge of hate in his words. How powerful do you have to be…_Well…_Snape thought with dark amusement…_as powerful as you need to be to look so powerful even dressed in only a pair of children's pajama pants…_

The spy looked into the assassin's eyes and saw the subtle signs of exhaustion. They were very hidden, but there.

"So yes, the terms of our alliance," Dumbledore smiled benignly, "your presence at Order meetings, sharing of relevant information and you inform the Order of any operations as well as reporting your results. The Order can veto any operations they feel are detrimental or foolhardy. In return, the Order will provide Intel for you and will provide back up for any larger operations as well."

Kai frowned sharply, eyes flashing with distaste and anger, "How often you hold those meetings will affect how often I attend. I do not live a life of leisure, I assure you, and if I am in the middle of an operation, I will not be able to attend. I will share as much information as I can with your Order, though most info I give will be to you alone. I do not know your Order, nor can I trust them with my life as I would be by sharing my operations, before their completion, with the members." he snorted in disdain. "By no means will I allow the Order to 'veto' my operations. Every operation is a piece of a bigger operation which is merely a piece of an even bigger operation. How could someone who doesn't know nor understand either the small or big picture involved in the complex operations that I run be in a position to judge them? The fact that you deem that my operations, that of a trained professional, will be either detrimental and above all, foolhardy, tells me you do not take this alliance seriously."

Albus' eyes widened in the realization that the assassin was not just going to give up all his secrets and looked beyond the surface, "Mr. Boudreau, that was not all at what I intended…"

"What you intended with your restrictions is yet to be seen, Mr. Dumbledore, but know that your Order has very little to offer me that I do not already have at my hands. I have contacts around the world to get me information, a team of five incredibly talented assassins that would do whatever I asked of them. What is it that your Order can offer me that is so profitable that you think I will risk myself and my squad and operations for it?" Kai leaned back in his chair, hiding his exhaustion and frustration as best he could. He didn't risk a glance at Severus, knowing that any showing of support from the man would ruin the picture of power he wanted to present to the headmaster.

The man sighed wearily, "I'm sorry Mr. Boudreau, I really am. Admittedly, I am not used to dealing with people that are as talented and powerful as yourself," _and so difficult to direct,_ he added to himself. "I assure you, I take this alliance very seriously. I think we are all very tired and very stressed right now. These are not the best conditions for any type of negotiation. I think we should retire and continue these talks at another time."

Kai resisted rubbing his face with his hands, "I agree, it has been weeks since I've had any real sleep and would appreciate it if somewhere could be provided for me so that I may rest for a few hours."

Dumbledore cast a quick _T__empus_ charm, "Why don't you use the spare bedroom in Severus' quarters; I'm sure he wouldn't mind," he got the teacher's affirmative nod, "And the pair of you can join myself and the rest of the staff in the dining room off the Great Hall for dinner at seven?"

Kai agreed, knowing that using his magic to shadow walk himself back to his apartment in the condition he was in was risky at best and potentially deadly at worst.

The assassin soon found himself sweeping along at a steady pace beside the stony potions master towards the dungeons. Trying to wash away the residual tension left behind from the intense negotiations in the headmaster's office, Kai decided to strike up some casual conversation.

"So, you teach here?"

The tall man nodded, "Potions."

"Obviously," the youth chuckled then bit his tongue to quell the sudden coughing fit that was boiling up in his chest.

Severus said nothing else, knowing that there were few in this world that were interested in potions beyond their results, but low and behold, Kai continued.

"I read your mastery thesis on the Wolfsbane potion, impressive work, have you continued your research on it?"

Snape almost stopped he was so startled, "Thank you. No, I find myself at a standstill in my research on it."

A quick glance at the assassin showed him sporting a pensive look, "Have you researched its affects on the different types of werewolves? I have found that among my peers, its potency and side effects vary with type."

"Type?" There were types of werewolves?

"Well, there are the bitten non-magical wolves; I found that the potion makes them very sick and most don't take it at all, when they have access to it. There are bitten magical wolves who react fine enough to it, it works and doesn't make them really sick. Lastly are the lycans, or born werewolves. Lycans react perfectly to the potion, the transformation is painless and they keep their mind…," for the entire trip back down to the dungeons, the pair exchanged relatively pleasant conversation. As pleasant as Snape could be, of course.

Kai soon found himself splayed out in a soft, four poster bed in Severus' guest room, dark green quilt wrapping around him, warding off the chill present in the dungeons even now in the heart of summer. He felt strangely and inexplicably chilled, an ominous feeling that kept him from sleep for as long as it could before his body finally surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

_It was so cold. So dark. Like an Azkaban cell this place sucked all life and happiness from him. Small thin hands wrapped around bony legs, his emaciated form curled around itself, seeking protection from the cold and the darkness._

_But nothing could protect him from the darkness. Panic rose in his mind and he felt it close in around him, smoothing him. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in fright, having learned at a young age to smother any human responses to pain and fear. It was one of many lessons the young boy to be mage would learn from his "family."_

_A sharp bang made the young, raven haired boy jump with fright, "Come out you worthless freak!"_

_The child screamed silently in despair, knowing what was to come. An invisible hand grabbed his arm and drug him harshly a distance, though he couldn't know how far in this complete darkness. He didn't fight; he knew there was no preventing what was going to happen and fighting would only make it worse. His fighter instincts screamed and raged against this tactic, but an uncommon control held him back._

_Emerald eyes never saw the first blow, nor the second, not even the tenth; they rained on him from all sides, connecting with his face, torso and legs. He curled up tightly into a ball, trying to protect his vulnerable middle. All the while the man kept up his vicious mantra._

_"You're worthless, just like your parents. Worthless freak drunks. Got themselves killed, leaving us with you. You're lucky we didn't dump you on the streets…"_

_The boy was shaking badly now, in pain and fright, pulling his tattered clothing around him, trying to provide himself with protection from the icy cold and the blows._

_It was hopeless._

_Suddenly, the blows stopped. For agonizing minutes the victim sat in horrible suspense, waiting for it to begin again._

_It didn't._

_The boy was confused, but then, the voice was back._

_"You're not even worth my time, you disgusting little mongrel. Well, you'll be off my hands now! He's all yours…" That last remark was not too the boy, he knew that. Why was there someone else there? There was never anyone else. Just him and his "uncle."_

_To the boy's horror, he felt chains curl up and wrap harshly around his limbs, pulling him flat on his back._

_"Hello, little one," a deep masculine voice cooed._

_The boy shivered, this was not good. The darkness of the room was easing and he saw a tall figure swaying slowly towards him._

_"Not so powerful now, are you my rival? Weak and pathetic. If only I had discovered you now, on the brink or your awakening, then you could have been mine. What a shame...," that voice was so familiar…the boy knew this man…_

_A flick of the man's wrist, the boy was blind again, writhing against his bonds in utter terror. Something inside of him told him he was in great danger!_

_A callused hand on his throat sent the tortured boy into a frenzy as he struggled fruitlessly against his bonds._

_Déjà vu._

_Déjà vu._

_Déjà vu!_

_Sharp fangs pierced his neck…_

"LEANDER!" Kai bolted awake, eyes wide, chest heaving, soaked in sweat. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, thankful for the wards he had placed on the room. His hands trembled as he ran the through his damp hair.

"Gods, he's going to pay for this."

* * *

So...a little nightmare action. Do you like how I'm going to get to know Kai? Any suggestions about what you'd like to know about him/his childhood/training/etc...? I'm hoping that I'm doing good w/the grammar/spelling errors...I'm my own beta so sometimes its hard, but no, I'm not looking for one.

Thanks everyone for reading, please send me a review to show me your love...or hate...in a constructive or encouraging way :D.

devilblondie


	6. Chapter 6: Warm Welcome

**Hello One and All!**

I apologize for this chapter being a full week late, but in my defense I'm just into my 2nd full week of class, and when you have class from roughly 10am-8:30pm mon-thursday and then some class on friday +homework+exams, its doesn't leave you with much free time. And yes, I did say exams, one of the "blessings"of being a math major, every math class gets tested every week...so I avg about 4 exams EVERY week... no stress...no at all...ANYWHO, this is a much longer chapter to make up for it, almost twice its normal length (I described it to my bf as the "never-ending-chapter" as could never seem to finish it!)

**About Kai's training: **you will find more and more about that pretty much every chapter, and as the chapters progress the timeline of the flashbacks will progress and you will see him in school.

**Kai + Politics?:** not next chapter, but the chapter after it you get to find out Kai's big political secret, and yes, I admit its slightly cliche. Challenge w/regards to this at end of chapter.

**Back by popular demand (rolls eyes good-naturedly): The amount of times I've been asked if this is a HPSS fanfic after clearly stating in every chapter as well as the initial summary that this is a HPNT: 14**

That's right people...I was asked again (sigh). And here I was thinking I could possibly not be asked it before I got to the first Kai/Tonks chapter which is chpt 7! SOOOO CLOSE! Gods, I dare somebody to ask me again, I dare you! (rips out remaining hair).

Note: This is mostly a filler chapter, holding a sequence of events necessary before preceding onto the 'Kai meets the Order' explosive (hopefully) chapter 7.

Onwards!

Updated (Beta'd): 8-21-2013

* * *

_**Last Time on A Shadowed Soul...**_

_"Spare me the drivel, old man," Kai drawled, cutting in, the hard tone of his voice showing his displeasure. "That operation would not have happened if it wasn't for my ward weaving. You know as well as I that after the stunt Tom pulled that I can no longer stand neutral in this war. He knows I am powerful and he is after my secrets. I refuse to hide or just stand back. So you have to make an important decision headmaster; ally with me and change this war entirely or not. You choose." the assassin's face remained impassive as he laid the law down on one of the most powerful wizards alive._

_"LEANDER!" Kai bolted awake, eyes wide, chest heaving, soaked in sweat. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, thankful for the wards he had placed on the room. His hands trembled as he ran the through his damp hair._

_"Gods, he's going to pay for this."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Warm Welcome**

Rubbing his eyes harshly, Kai rolled out of bed quickly, landing gracefully on his feet. That grace was short lived as he had to catch himself on the bedside table when his knees gave out. Cursing like an Auror, he sat back on the edge of the bed, getting his bearings.

Severus' rooms were a lot like the man, dark and proud, not attractive by any means, but handsome in their own way. He knew Severus was a lonely man, he could sense it in his aura, and hoped that someday soon, a formidable woman saw him that way. Until then, Kai promised himself that he would be there for his now-friend. Kai knew that some kind of bond drew them together, he could see it with his mage-sight, the same sight that allowed him to see auras. It was a bond of Old Souls. Something about their childhoods had been extremely similar, a thought that made the assassin sick for his friend, knowing how shitty his childhood, if it could be called such, was. They had never been children, circumstances making them grow up too soon and too jaded and bitter. The emerald-eyed teenager knew that, like Severus, his trust was extremely hard earned and easily lost and most people were held at a certain distance. He still remembered how hard Krystien had to try, Kai had been rock bottom when they first me. His mentor had shown him the memory of their meeting one day as Kai was so far gone at that point he didn't remember much of it.

_A tall stocky man walked calmly through the dark alley, long ashen hair gleaming in the moonlight. The older man strode confidently in long smooth steps, unfazed by his danger location. It was cold out, cold even for a mid-October night and the man, Krystien Boudreau, discretely cast a wandless heating charm on himself, warding from the chill. A sudden almost painful itch between his shoulder blades put the assassin on edge, his eyes darting right and left. That itch was a signal Krystien's magic gave him that a great power was nearby. This power was fresh, wild, untamed. He felt drawn to it, like a moth to a flame._

Kai paused in his remembrance of the memory. That was only one month after his magus awakening. One month after his relatives, terrified of the power they now sensed from him, threw him onto the streets of the London slums. The assassin thanked whatever gods where listening that he had not come across a vampire in the month he spent on the streets. If he had, he'd have been toast.

_The blonde warrior was pulled towards a set of garbage cans. Confused by this location, he stepped forward, only to stop suddenly in shock. There, amongst a small pile of rags, was a boy, no older than 10. Eyes closed, the child was shaking hard from the cold, pulling the rags around him._

_'Christ,' he thought, 'what kind of wizard child can put off that much power?'_

_'Not a wizard…' his inner voice whispered._

_'Gods…have I come across a newly awakened mage? It can't be...,' he felt the magic radiating off the dark haired child once again. 'He is. I must save him.'_

_The assassin took a hesitant step forward, stopping sharply once more when brilliant emerald eyes snapped open and landed on him. The eyes were frightened, but controlled; they were scanning him, sizing up the threat he offered. The boy moved away from him, traveling as fast as he could on limbs shaking violently from the cold. He only made it five steps before collapsing, his body tired and malnourished. Those mesmerizing emerald eyes locked onto him again, glaring in hatred of the helplessness their owner felt, radiating the acceptance of what they thought was to come. Obviously this child had not had a good life._

_"Hello," Krystien whispered softly, not wanting to frighten the young mage any more that he already had. "My name is Krystien. I'm a magician, like you. I'm going to cast a spell to make you warm, is that alright?" Krystien didn't know if the boy knew that he was not a simple wizard, or if he even knew he was a magic wielder._

_The boy's eye widened at the word 'magician,' but knowing he really had no choice, he nodded in acceptance._

_Casting the charm, he watched the child take a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of being warm for the first time in a long time._

_"Now, what's your name?"_

_The boy moved away again, mistrust projecting out from him._

_"Freak," he whispered._

Kai bowed his head for a moment, speaking the Rikerian words of mourning. He missed his mentor greatly. Something in Kai's heart told him to go with the assassin that day, despite his fears, and Kai had never once regretted the choice. Krystien had taken him from his personal hell and made him strong, made it so that no one could ever do to him like his family had.

The dark assassin shuddered, some things he would never recover from.

'Don't think about that Kai, don't think about _that _night.'

Standing straight again, the youth looked down at himself and knew that a hot shower would do him wonders. He stepped outside the guest bedroom and was met by an inquisitive look from the potion master. A silent communication moved between the two and Severus inclined his head to the right, indicating which room the bathroom was. Nodding his thanks, Kai moved slowly but assuredly to the room, not wanting to show the weakness he was feeling. No matter how much he found himself liking the older man he showed weakness to no one.

The hot water of the shower felt godly as it cascaded down the sharp planes of his body, these planes even more sharp after his captivity. Kai stared down disgustedly at his ribs that were much too visible and his hip bones which were too defined. Removing the skin level glamour, the assassin scanned his eyes along his newest set of scars. In truth his body already had many scars criss-crossing it, but these new ones easily doubled his previous count. Thankfully, most on his front were the long precise stripes from Lord Malfoy's blades, most of the other torturers' damage had been internal, or had been healed in order to keep him alive. Unfortunately, one other had loved Muggle-like torture: Avery. The youth grimaced, not wanting to see his back, knowing how awful the scars there must be from that man's whips. How tender the skin on his back was told him how bad the damage must have been.

Pushing those negative thoughts from his mind, he ran his long fingers through his thick hair, revelling in the feeling of having it clean. Cleaning spells were fine, but actually showering was an entirely different thing, and Kai loved showers. Reluctantly stepping out of the soothing water, the assassin dried himself and his hair with a quick wave of his hand. He shook his head sadly at the messy natural state of his hair. A wave of his hand and a carefully spoken phrase had his gleaming black locks straight and silky. Thanking the gods for his female friends, he tied his hair in a low ponytail with a piece of conjured green suede. Noting the time, he quickly donned the clothes he had transfigured for himself. It was his usual tight black pants tucked neatly into knee high black dragon-hide boots. On top was a green silk dress shirt layered simply over a stark white undershirt.

A cat call caught his attention.

"Well now, sweetheart, I don't get many tasty morsels like yourself in my bathroom often."

It was the mirror. Gods, Kai hated talking mirrors.

"Severus never struck me as the talking mirror type," Kai barked a dark laugh, picturing the broody potions master preening himself while the mirror yammered about his beauty.

"He's not. I'm charmed to speak to any one but him. Doesn't get many visitors, this fellow and well, you're certainly a lot more attractive than the old guy in the flamboyant robes."

Kai shook his head; Dumbledore's robes were nothing if not flamboyant. He was hit with a strange sense of familiarity; the mirror's personality reminded him of someone.

Chami.

He rubbed his tired eyes, 'Don't think of her,' the stabbing pain of betrayal followed the thought.

Carefully using his now settled power, he morphed the slight hollowness out of his face and reapplied the glamour covering his scars. His curse scar, as he now knew it, was carefully moved to his right thigh, away from any threat of exposure.

After one last twirl to make sure all was right, he turned to the door.

"Oh by the way, you have a magnificent ass!" the young musical voice chimed, laughing as Kai shot her a charming smile and left, muttering to himself.

Severus suppressed a chuckle as he watched the assassin mutter to himself leaving the bathroom, after all, wouldn't want to ruin his reputation. Of course, he didn't have a reputation with Kai yet…

The youth - now that he thought about it, Severus had no idea how old the assassin was, probably about 20 - locked eyes with him, raising a solitary brow in both annoyance and curiosity, "Interesting mirror you've got there…I do believe its got a crush on me…"

Snape blinked at the unfamiliar saying, "Crush?"

"Oh…right…British…I think the mirror fancies me," Kai's accent slipped from neutral North American to slightly British.

The accent seemed natural, like it was the original and had been replaced by the more neutral accent. Was Kai originally from England?

'I wonder if I knew his parents then, they'd be about my age…'

Kai was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. He held so much power, physically, magically, mentally, and politically, if what he knew about Rikerian Alumni was correct. His father, may he burn in hell, had been a Riker, and a bastard one at that. One would question why the once young Snape didn't hold a grudge with the Rikerian for teaching his father so well how to cause pain. That was simple, they were the ones to remove Arturius Snape from Severus' life, something about betrayal and execution. He never saw his 'father' after that day, but remembered everything he had learned from the man, including the language which was why he could speak it to Kai when he came to find him. Kai, to be frank, had a presence that reminded him of the Dark Lord in the days before insanity took him, when he spoke with such charisma and presence that he drew people to him. Fortunately, underneath that aura, the assassin was quite different; there was no viciousness, no love of hurting others.

"I based that mirror's personality on a young Auror that's in the Order. As much as her personality grates on my every nerve, I find it a good source of amusement when her tongue is pointed at targets other than myself," Severus drawled with a sneer.

Kai just kept the shock pushed down, 'It couldn't be, the world does not hate me that much…does it?'

Sensing the assassin's unease and mistaking it force nervousness about dealing with the Order's many Aurors, Snape spoke, "It's about supper time now, and we should head to the Great Hall."

The pair walking into the hall had its occupants staring. Not just the potion professor's comrade because of the sheer amount of model like attractiveness that he possessed, but the potion master himself. The pair were obviously debating, but it was lively and amiable, though sarcasm seemed to be in abundance. The thing that struck the other teachers as remarkable was the way the professor treated the much younger man: as an equal. Severus Snape treated most everyone the same way, with an air of tolerant disdain; that he abhorred your presence but he would put up with you because he had to.

As they approached, their conversation became clear.

"Yes Boudreau, but insufficient amounts of gillyweed have the unfortunately side effect of…death," Severus drawled as he took a chair next to Minerva McGonagall.

"That is true, BUT, with the proper infusion of the African fire-lizard Aspican the transformation would be cancelled, leaving behind only the properties of the plant that make the transformation smooth and painless," his companion shot back as he took the chair next to the potion master.

"That would depend on whether or not the gillyweed change is an actual transformation or a transfiguration," Severus turned to the transfiguration professor. "Minerva, would you say that gillyweed causes a transformation or that it is more human transfiguration?"

Minerva was startled at being addressed by the usually dour man. Severus never spoke to them at meals, not even about academics! Clearing the shock from her mind, she replied, "It's a transformation." She laughed as the other gave Severus a triumphant smirk, "Now Severus, are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

The young man then gave her a smile than screamed charisma, "I apologize, Madame, for my friend's lack of manners. I am Kai Boudreau."

She couldn't help but be taken with him, a shame he had not gone to Hogwarts. She noticed that he had a Canadian or Northern America accent. He reached out a hand to her, she shook it, "Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor. We don't see many visitors around the castle this time of year Mr. Boudreau, are you visiting Severus?"

"I am, in fact. I'm doing my potion mastery thesis on creating variations of the Wolfsbane potion for the different types of werewolves, so I mailed Severus and dropped by."

Severus hid a smirk in his teacup. Kai was quick, he had to admit, and had Minerva eating out of his hand. He had quickly explained his presence here in a way that was quite beyond suspicion and explained their interaction perfectly. On top of it, using the conversation they had been having upon entering the hall as a basis.

Minerva smiled at the youth, "Now I know you didn't go to Hogwarts, which magic school did you attend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, I'm a graduate of the LeFay Institute of Magic in Eastern Canada."

The other professors unsuccessfully tried to hold in their gasps. Kai, admittedly, thoroughly enjoyed the look of horror on Albus' face when he figured it out.

The LeFay Institute was recognized world-wide as being a remarkable school. Not a single student in 100 years had not graduated already possessing a mastery and most held multiple. It only took the most brilliant and hardy youth. Hogwarts may have been lauded the best European school, but LeFay was considered the best school in the world. The Institute was also known for its secrecy. None, barring the instructors, students and alumni had ever even seen the place. It was run completely independent of the government as the alumni were so loyal to the school, their donations every year paid for its running.

While all that information was true, what most of the world didn't know was that LeFay was actually Riker. The graduates needed their masteries and schooling registered as real people from a real school in order to find jobs in their non-violent interests, such as potions or spell creation (not all graduates became assassins, mercenaries, etc., though would if called upon by their class leader). So was born the identity of LeFay.

"Oh, that's quite exciting!" a high voice squeaked from the other side of Dumbledore. A very small man, holding a cup of tea walked down and hopped up into the chair next to Kai, "What's your mastery, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a ward master." It was the truth. Though Kai had many masteries, only this one plus two more were registered as the others had either dubious legality, like bloodmagic, or were looked down upon, like non-magical defense.

"Ooh," he squeaked again, thrilled. "I'm Filius Flitwick, the resident charms master. If you have time, I'd love to have a chat with you. I do a lot of warding in my 7th year NEWT class and would love your perspective."

Kai smiled at the older man. There was nothing Kai enjoyed more than a good academic debate. While certainly being a man who enjoyed action, Kai was an intellectual at heart and sucked up information like a vacuum, such were those that truly succeeded at Riker.

Kai took a deep breath, breathing in the wonderful intellectual atmosphere. He could tell that he already liked this place, especially with Hogwarts gently wrapping her free magicks around him, trying to make him feel welcome.

It was sad that he had to leave so soon.

"I'd love to, Mr. Flitwick, but the rest of my evening has been stolen by Severus and then I must return home I suppose."

Severus cut in, "We'll be working into the night likely, feel free to use my guest room," the potion master gave him a look that clearly said, 'don't risk apparition, your magic is still unstable.'

Kai nodded, accepting the concern for his safety.

"Thank you Severus, I think I will."

The assassin finished his dinner, talking lightly to the other professors that were there: the half giant Magical Creatures professor who Kai had to restrain himself from discussing Hogwarts' herd of thestrals with; the pretty Runes professor, Bianca Davies; and the Herbology professor Pomona Sprout. Kai thanked all his luck that the medic was absent. He didn't think he could conceal all his contempt for her and knew she wouldn't hide hers for him. That would bring up some uncomfortable questions.

Kai spent this leisure time mentally building himself up for another confrontation with Dumbledore which he knew would happen after the meal. Kai knew he had to outline his general plan to Dumbledore before he could see what help the old man could give him. Going at this along would be more his style but his better judgment told him to ally.

A half hour later, he found himself sitting next to Severus and across from Dumbledore. The man was smiling in his grandfatherly way, eyes twinkling.

"You made quite the impression on my staff, Mr. Boudreau. You're quite knowledgeable for someone your age."

Kai smirked, "Yes, the instructors at LeFay pushed us ruthlessly."

The twinkle dimmed a bit, "LeFay is truly Riker?"

The assassin knew the man was not pleased to find out that most of the top masters in the world, LeFay graduates, were actually Rikers and trained assassins as well. This was discriminatory, of course, as knowing how to kill a man with your bare hands didn't make you any worse at your job or make you some kind of sociopath. Knowing doesn't mean they run around on killing sprees or something. True, Kai loved his assassinations, but the actual killing was not the part he enjoyed, it was the planning and execution of seeking and trapping his victim. That was why he only took the most difficult missions, because they afforded him the most enjoyment for less killing, a good deal more money per job, and frankly, the persons most entrenched in evil tended to have the best security, so that didn't hurt his conscience either.

"Yes, we're all very proud of the schools accomplishments. Apparently, we graduates are quite remarkable in comparison to regular schooling," Kai laughed and then frowned, translating the headmaster's look. "No, Dumbledore, our achievements are not false. I have taken my OWLS, NEWTS and mastery exams legally under my name."

Dumbledore held up a hand, "It seems I've offended you again. I forgot exactly how loyal you Rikers are to your school and it seems that, like Severus, you can read me like a book," he sighed. "At the end of our last meeting you asked what the Order could do for you. Could you possibly explain you overall plan and we can see where my organization can contribute."

The assassin nodded, running his hands through his long silky hair. Standing, he conjured a white board and marker, "This will be easier if it can be illustrated," he drew four circles, one above the other three and a big box below it all. "This is what needs to be done to destroy this Dark Lord and to stop the rise of another. This," he wrote Voldemort's name in the top circle, "is our friend the Dark Lord. Below we have his lieutenants, regular Death Eaters, and new recruits. To destroy Tom you need to destroy his organization, take the legs out from under his cause. First of all, his lieutenants need to be killed, not incarcerated, as I've heard he has a knack for busting them out of jail. This leaves him with no one that he can trust and having to make much less qualified people his lieutenants. As many of the second tier Death Eaters must be captured as well, this will be easier as the inner circle is destroyed as they will become less organized and the general quality of their attacks will dramatically fall. Now those two, I admit, will be relatively simple. It's the new recruits that will be the problem and have always been the problem."

Severus stared at him, an incredulous look in his eyes, "The recruits? But they barely know which end of their wand is the proper one to point and most are practically useless in the beginning."

"Ah, Severus, it's not the skills that they possess but their very existence that would ruin this plan."

Dumbledore looked fascinated, the twinkle gone, replaced by deep concentration, as he was trying to figure out Kai's implication.

"Consider this, why do they join?"

"Because they believe in pureblood superiority over all and desire power."

"Yes, now why do they believe that purebloods are superior, and please, for the love of the gods, do not say because they are," Kai rolled his eyes at his own statement.

"For some, it is because that's the way they grew up. Their parents or other relatives told them that."

"Yes, for some, but for others?"

"I admit that I don't know. I do not mingle with the lower Death Eaters very often, as I stood in the Inner Circle."

"They believe that because that is what the current political climate promotes."

Dumbledore looked aghast, "Pardon me?"

Kai gave him a dry look, "Your government promotes looking down on others that they don't consider 'pure.' It endorses poor treatment of other magical beings by saying they're subhuman or creatures and taking away their rights as sentient beings, while most have more knowledge of magic and the world then the average human, especially the vampires and centaurs. They treat werewolves themselves like they're some kind of plague, instead of people who only need a bit of help. They look down on, and refuse jobs, to normal-borns saying that they don't have enough knowledge of the Wizarding world, yet are unapologetic about knowing absolutely nothing about the non-magical world. This Wizarding world is living in the past age, you still use parchment and quills, for the love of the gods. And look at your term for non-magicals, 'Muggles,' how derogatory," Kai drawled in a calm icy voice.

He paused, taking in the slapped look on Dumbledore's face, "And you, the head of the Wizengamot, did not know this?" Kai would believe that when he met a vegetarian werewolf…

Dumbledore sighed, "I did, though there is nothing I can do about it. Like you said, it is the current political climate."

"I believe that can be changed. I have a number of contacts throughout the government and one very powerful friend who is about to make himself known. It won't take that much, I mean, you have the future of the British Wizarding world under your surveillance and leadership 10 months of the year. These are their most formative years, where best to influence them away from these discriminations. Make issue debate part of your curriculum, bring in public speakers from different races and cultures, there are so many things you could do. Other schools have taken the proper steps, I mean, my squad alone has 8 individuals: a mage; a veela; two vampires; two werewolves, one bitten magical, one lycan; and three wizards."

Kai could see the wheels turning in Dumbledore's head, "I appreciate the criticism, Mr. Boudreau, you have some excellent ideas that I will try to implement, though I will have problems with the Board."

"I suppose that your teaching the next generation not to be so prejudice is one way you could contribute to my plan," Kai pondered out loud, "Besides the fact that the Order will likely also be after the current Death Eaters."

The assassin wanted this meeting over with, he knew there was very little that Dumbledore could do to aid his plan, and the feeling of exhaustion was creeping up on him again. He just wanted a foot in the Order so he could get some Intel from him, and know its members and major operations. He didn't need anything from them.

The headmaster's eyes suddenly brightened, like a light switch turned on, "Mr. Boudreau, exactly what masteries do you have?"

That was a bit off topic…

"Runes, Bloodmagic, Warding, and Defense, both Muggle and magical," he was not going to find out about the other ones…no sirree.

"Perfect," Dumbledore muttered, stroking his long white beard. "Mr. Boudreau, Hogwarts is the Order's current headquarters. Would you like to stay at Hogwarts? We can easily exchange information and you could still come and go as you please."

Kai almost snorted, 'Yes,' he thought, 'and you'd think you'd be able to keep an eye on me and know when I come and go. Little does he know that I would shadow-stalk in and out, an action not registered by the wards, and I have the school on my side.'

The assassin considered the offer. He had thought earlier about how much he liked this place. The atmosphere, the professors, Severus, the place was just bubbling with untapped wild magick. Also, the place was the home of the last War Mage in existence, Godric Gryffindor himself; perhaps if he could discover a portrait or something it would help in his training. On top of all this, he could keep a close eye on Dumbledore and his Order, sit in on their meetings, and perhaps get clearance to do some lecturing of his own…All in all, it seemed that, out of his choices, this one seemed to be the most favourable…

'Urk,' he thought drearily, 'This is all moving too fast. Too much life change in two days…'

"All right," the raven-haired youth nodded coolly, "I find that after weighing my options I believe that abiding here has admittedly more benefits to staying in my current location."

"Where are you living now?" Dumbledore asked, attempting an innocent curiosity.

"In the London area," Kai replied cryptically, in fact, he lived in Greenwich, about a 30 minute DLR ride south of downtown London. His place was across the road from Greenwich Park, in which he ran almost every single day.

"The question is," the dark-haired assassin started, "in what status will I be staying here. I certainly cannot enrol as a student," Kai knew that he would technically, age-wise, be going into his 7th year at Hogwarts, but he was far too educated and proud to lower himself to such a status, "and I'm not an Auror, so you cannot claim I'm here for security, nor does Hogwarts house random people."

The old man's eyes twinkled furiously, "How about a professor?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And way, pray tell, do you teach in your academy, Headmaster, that I could instruct?"

Dumbledore got a slightly startled look in his eyes, "Mr. Boudreau, while your modesty is charming, you have many masteries."

"Sure I do, Headmaster, but I do not use a wand. Therefore, I could not teach your students the proper wand movements or incantations that you deem necessary in your curriculum. Runes, yes, do not require a wand, per se, but I cannot teach the standard curriculum for that. I have taught battle runes, warding runes, healing rules, not runic compositions that are the equivalent of a cheering charm. Besides, you already have a runes professor."

The old wizard smiled knowingly, "Well, Mr. Boudreau, it has come to my attention that my students are not nearly trained enough to defend themselves, or what to do in a threatening situation. What I had in mind was a complementary class to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, a class in which the students take what they are learning in DADA and apply it in situations, running, dodging, strategy, for the older students at least."

Dumbledore smiled, pleased, as he watched Kai leaned back, considering the option. Somehow, he knew that the assassin would teach that class very well. The man was lively, friendly, but tough and unyielding in his beliefs. As much as Kai's stubbornness against yielding to him annoyed the headmaster, Albus had to respect it.

Kai had to admit, he liked the idea. That was a class straight out of Riker Academy. The younger years' lessons would be different, but he knew exactly what he wanted. His eyes lit up with excitement as his mind cycled out idea after idea of what to do with the class. Oh yes, this was an excellent opportunity to speak out to the student body like he suggested that Dumbledore do. On top of that, Kai loved to teach. Before graduating from Riker he was already teaching first level potions and wandless magic.

Kai nodded, "That is acceptable. There is much I can do with a concept class such as that one. Oh, and don't worry about the Board not approving me, I have instructed before and those credentials are on my file that you need to give the Board for approval."

Dumbledore smiled even brighter, excited that his plan was going to work out so smoothly.

"Accept, though, that I will take on a few teaching assistants to watch over classes that I will inevitably miss. If a mission runs over time, or I am required at a meeting, I will arrange back-up, never try to stop me from leaving when I deem it necessary."

"Accepted."

"I will come up with some class schemes and present them to the deputy for integration at my earlier chance," there were many many thoughts running through Kai's head, but he was much too weary to think about writing them now, so he stored them in his new 'Hogwarts' file in his memory.

"Thank you, _Professor_ Boudreau. I'm sure it has been a long day for you and for Severus, please rest and I will see you in the morning."

Kai nodded and strode out, all the while thinking, 'What am I getting myself in to?'

* * *

Hello again, thanks for reading my, so far, least favourite Shadowed Soul chapter (ever notice that I can't acronym the letters of my story...'next time on ASS'...)

Please review, I'm working really hard to get this done through all of my school work and the reviews are a nice reward for it. As always constructive criticism is appreciated (flames are for tactless people with an even smaller vocabulary...)

**Review Challenge!** As mentioned earlier, Kai has political power. I admit, how is completely cliché, but its a cliché I like. With the hints given in chapters 1 and 2, the first person to figure out how Kai will become politically powerful (besides his presence on the Riker council of course) will get chapter 8 or 9 (whichever chapter will involve the revealing) a full day early! Remember that if you are reviewing and guessing anonymously, please include your email or you'll be rather out of luck!

Thanks again everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: To Tell the Truth

**Hello One and All!**

Observe and be in awe! I've updated on time this time! And a remarkable update it is...almost twice as long as my normal chapters WHOA!

Note: This chapter contains course language and mentions of sexuality (no sex scenes sorry ahha) and is intended for adult audience (ahah, I've always wanted to say that).

Anything else...hmmm...NOPE! On with the chapter which is a startling 7,500 words in length, yay! (Please tell me if it's too long...)

Updated (Beta'd): 8-21-2013

* * *

_**Last Time on A Shadowed Soul...**_

_The young man then gave her a smile than screamed charisma, "I apologize, Madame, for my friend's lack of manners. I am Kai Boudreau."_

_"Perfect," Dumbledore muttered, stroking his long white beard. "Mr. Boudreau, Hogwarts is the Order's current headquarters. Would you like to stay at Hogwarts? We can easily exchange information and you could still come and go as you please."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: To Tell the Truth**

Kai woke up the next day feeling indescribably better. The skin on his back still ached a bit but the rest had stopped. He still felt really tired, but knew that it was because his body was using every last ounce of energy he had to repair itself. He'd have to drop by his apartment later and pick up some nutrient potions, the ones he'd modified for himself. That'd help him get on his feet faster. He was an assassin, he couldn't walk around vulnerable at all, there was a reputation of excellence that he had to maintain.

Thinking of reputation made the dark haired youth think of the headmaster's prejudices towards him. Kai supposed, as the leader of the Light he had to have some sort of thing against anything dark. Still, he wasn't some kind of mindless killing machine; he knew the power he had, but that it was not a free pass to do whatever he wanted. That had been the first thing Riker had taught him.

_A 10-year-old Kai sat uncomfortably on the loveseat in Krystien's loft, wanting to bounce in nervous energy. With more control than a 10 year old should have, he sat perfectly still, mask in place, the very picture of patience and calm. On the inside, of course, he was freaking out. Today was THE day, the day that the representative from Riker returned to tell him if he was accepted into the school or not._

_He thought he had done well on all his tests, having trained so hard with Krystien for two straight years, and Riker Mehndi, a friend of Krystien's, had sponsored him, as was needed._

_But, there were obstacles to him being accepted. One, he was young, a full 4 years younger than the average acceptance. Two, he was a War Mage. Now yes, that might seem to be in his favor, but his power was concentrated most in his blood, a characteristic of War Magi. Extremely magical blood scent vampire classmates bad, especially if Kai was not stronger than him. He thanked the gods that Krystien had taught him Occlumency in order to avoid being ensnared by the vampire hypnosis. Kai was confident that he was powerful enough, both magically and physically, to battle any confrontations with vampires over his blood to at least a stalemate. He was no kitten._

_Kai had drunk in Krystien's lessons in magic at a rate that amazed the man. He was already above the average magical school graduate in his knowledge of transfiguration, charms and Defense. His abilities with wandless and soundless magic made the process exponential because he needed no incantation or wand movement in order to make the spell work. The thin young boy could also wield the twin daggers that peaked out of his boot tops with a graceful ease. They fit with him perfectly, like an extension of him. Kai wanted into Riker with everything that was in him and he'd do practically anything to get there._

_A knock sounded at the door._

_He was here!_

_"Hello Stephen, it's good to see you. Please, come in, Kai is waiting in the living room," the emerald eyed youth wrung his hands nervously for a second before settling back down. This was it._

_He stood when the tall, powerful African American entered the room, shaking his hand and offering him a seat._

_The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, Stephen seemingly testing Kai's ability to stay calm in a moment of great nervousness and excitement._

_Soon, though, he smiled wide, "Kai, I could not have been more pleased with your test results. You are the most powerful incoming student we've had for many years. Yes, there will certainly be problems for you, especially with the vampires, but Krystien has trained you well."_

_His face went from friendly and open to stern, "This, though, is where I'm going to lay down the law, mage. You're powerful, you know it, I know it, and everyone in that school is going to feel it. But you know what, kid, I don't care and the other instructors are not going to care. No matter how strong or good you are there is always someone better. You will not be favored in your classes nor given any special treatment until you have proven yourself sufficiently. This is not a school for killers, mage, we don't take them and we don't train them. Riker has never put out a Dark Lord in all its years and it never will, despite the magic that we teach here. Most walk out of there as extraordinarily trained wizards, capable of practically anything, including inflicting death. Many choose the assassin's path, as they are trained to do, but they are not killers. Do you understand what I mean by that Kai?"_

_Kai nodded, slightly shaken by his dressing down._

_"You must fully understand your place in the society. Get above yourself and you will be knocked back down. Break our rules and you will pay the price. Again, I don't care how much power you have, or will have, you lose control and I will personally kill you and will be responsibility as your recruiter. Is this understood?"_

Stephen had backed up his words, of course. Kai had seen through his years the power-hungry, Dark Lord types would suddenly go missing and those that refused to play their proper part in the society were Obliviated and sent home. He needed Dumbledore to look at him as a very talented mage, not as a killer, because he certainly wasn't.

He sighed, well, there was nothing to do for it right now; he had to go gather some of his things at his place.

* * *

Tonks was excited as she always was when she had something important to share with the Order. She'd been asking around her underground contacts and the Rikers were not happy. It wasn't obvious, of course, these were Rikers, but the undercurrent was anxious. A very important member of their society, a council member no less, was missing. It had been over two weeks since he had made contact with anyone, even his squad. She found out that he had been on an assignment that was supposed to take hours and had never returned. The word around was that You-Know-Who was involved and some people were pissed.

She suspected that the missing councillor was the man they pulled out of the Dark Lord's dungeons late last night. She knew how powerful the assassin must be, the sheer force she felt when those wards fell…

With a bounce in her step, she flooed from the ministry atrium to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, saying the password to allow her to step through the warding.

The first thing she heard was a voice, smooth, deep, a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

A voice she never thought she'd hear again.

_Flashing lights. Pounding music._

_The atmosphere of the club, called Shadowed Soul, would overwhelm any individual that did not frequent them as Tonks did. It was her job with the department; because of her gift she could blend in, stand out, never appear the same every time. It was dangerous and she was currently in one of the most. Shadowed Soul was a Riker hotspot. It was apparently owned and operated by Riker Alumni. Every worker, bouncer, barman, and customer was a Riker._

_Except her, that is. Before being allowed entrance, you have to show the Riker graduate brands that were placed on your side. Being a Metamorph, after careful study of the brands, she was able to mimic them, though it was quite difficult, as brands were essentially scars._

_She clicked her heels together as she nursed a drink at the bar. Few approached her, most stay with those they knew or were doing business with so she was almost always alone. She'd taken to watching the entry. The Auror had already seen an idiot get tossed for trying to get in without the brands; that was amusing. The bouncers followed a repetitive pattern all night, until one guy walked in._

_He was young, handsome, with short light brown hair and ethereal green eyes. The bouncers' eyes drifted to a strange tattoo on the man's bare, muscular arms before they bowed their heads ever-so-slightly in respect. He nodded to them, eyes scanning the crowd. When his eyes passed over her, she suppressed a shiver. His whole stance and expression radiated power with the knowledge and confidence to use it._

_As slow as she could, she looked away, not missing one of the bouncers pulling the man aside and whispering a few words in his ear._

_She nursed her drink for a while longer, pondering the man. The Metamorphmagus didn't have to wait long as she felt a presence sit on a bar stool next to her and heard that voice for the first time._

_"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" She turned with a start to see the handsome man sporting a wry grin._

_"Does that line always work on the ladies, good sir?" she drawled back._

_"Indeed it does, Madame, but only on those that belong here, one of which you are not. I know how you got in here, chameleon, and I will ask you to leave my establishment."_

_She looked up sharply into his eyes, which held nothing but stern disproval._

_"But…"_

_"Security has been notified," he cut in, standing up, "Leave with some dignity."_

_He turned his back, and walked up to what she had classified as the VIP room. Tonks couldn't help but stare at him, her now brown eyes lingering a little longer on his firm looking backside. She felt an unreasonable amount of attraction for the man, beyond even his good looks, it was inexplicable._

_"Damn," she hissed under her breath before removing herself from the bar, pointedly ignoring the chuckles of the bouncer. "Dignity, my ass."_

_But tonight was a success in one way though; she had met the owner of Shadowed Soul! Oh, how she wished she could return to talk to him! The information she could get if she could go back…_

_Could she, go back, that is?_

_What was stopping her? She wasn't a Metamorph for nothing._

_But how had he known she didn't belong there? That had been here third night there and no one else had spotted her except him._

_She shook her head; she needed to get close to him. Tonks admitted to herself that the fact that he was gorgeous didn't hurt her ambition much either._

_So the Metamorph went back. Sporting long blonde air and bright hazel eyes set in an attractive face, she sat right next to him at the bar, where he was discussing something with the barman._

_He tensed, the muscles on his bare arms standing out. He didn't move, not even a single strand of his shaggy light brown hair shifted. For this, Tonks was startled when he spoke._

_"You tempt fate, Chameleon," he hissed and walked away._

_Two minutes later she found herself forcefully ejected from the bar._

_This was not going well…_

_Over the next two weeks she came to realize that Shadow, the only name she could get from anyone for the owner, was the only one who could spot her. No matter what form she was in he knew her on sight._

_Out of 14 days, she'd gone to the club, she'd seen him twice and both times found her on her ass outside. Tonks could swear she saw a smirk on his face when he saw her._

_Next time she got in, she saw her target, miraculously sitting alone, back to the bar, observing his patrons._

_'Time to be a Gryffindor," she thought and sat right next to him, "Now what's a handsome young man like you doing in a place like this?" she asked when his eyes landed on hers._

_Emerald green flashed and he did something unexpected, he laughed, "I'll give you points for sheer audacity, Chami," she smiled lazily at the shortening on his name for her. "Why are you here, really? Most would have given up the 1st time I threw them out on their ass, not that it hasn't been amusing."_

_He flashed her that million dollar smile, white teeth gleaming. She felt her knees go weak and she almost spilled all her secrets right there._

_She shrugged, "Just because I could, I guess. I was fascinated by Riker culture. Now, I would say, I'm fascinated by you," that was 95% truth, only leaving out that the 1st trip was ordered by the DMLE._

_He didn't look convinced. Frankly, she would be disappointed if he was._

_For the next month she frequented the club near religiously, making friends when Shadow wasn't there, and when he was…_

_She had fallen for him. HARD. They could talk for hours without end, never really touching anything confidential. She found out so many of the little things about him: he was an orphan; he loved rugby and to fly; he hated doing things, like cooking, the magical way. When she found out his dislike for magical mirrors she wondered if he would like Snape's mirror, which she knew was charmed to act like her. The assassin, which she could tell he was, would probably shake his head and walk away._

_Shadow was intelligent, almost intimidatingly so, and held so much respect in that club it was awe inspiring._

_One night, though, after the pair of them had drunk considerably more than they normally did, it all changed. Tonks finally got up the guts to drag him to the dance floor. The Metamorph had never seen Shadow dance with anyone._

_His arms around her felt so good, holding her close to his oh-so-perfect body, his abs rippling as he moved to the music. Merlin could he dance!_

_His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine to one particular area that had her whole body burning in desire for the man._

_He murmured some of the words to the current song, making her condition worse; she loved his voice! She grinded hard against him, causing his breath to hitch. She revelled in the fact that she affected him like that. He moaned slightly as she kept it up, his face in her neck, his hands roaming her thin body, leaving paths of fire. He slowly kissed up the side of her neck, sending her to another world. She turned and pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately, their two bodies practically one, her battling him, him fighting back fiercely for dominance._

_His hands slid up the back of her black silk halter, rough, worked hands felt the smooth skin of her lower back before grabbing her ass and pulling her closer._

_Merlin, she never felt attraction for anyone like she did for Shadow. He had the powerful, untouchable air that every girl desires, but Merlin she was touching him and she was loving it! It was building up inside her; she wanted him, she wanted him so bad._

_She broke away from his soft lips, suffering already from the loss, panting heavily. He looked up into the startling emerald eyes that were clouded slightly in pleasure from her still grinding hips. They looked down at her and her knees nearly gave out._

_"Let's get out of here," she whispered her voice heavy with desire._

_He pulled her close; "Hold on tight," his voice was as thick as hers._

_Then they disappeared._

_She never did find out how._

Tonks snapped back to reality, cheeks flaming.

The whole thing had ended very badly.

It had been the best sex of her life, which was both good and bad.

Good: Well, it was the best sex she'd ever had.

Bad: Shadow went to sleep with Chami and woke up with Auror Tonks. Her morph failed.

To say he was not pleased to wake up with an Auror would be a grievous understatement. She was unendingly grateful that, while being capable of causing her great harm, he simply grabbed her arm and Apparated her, clothed, to Diagon Alley, before shaking his head and disappearing.

He thought that she had been sent to spy on him, to get close to him and feed information from him to the ministry.

What sickened her with guilt was that was what she had set out to do.

That had been over a year ago and she hadn't seen him since. She only frequented Shadowed Soul when necessary. She assumed Shadow was there, disguised as she was and was simply ignoring her.

And here he was. His facial structure was different, though even more handsome, if possible, his hair was long and jet black, but his eyes were the same green. And his voice was the same, unmistakable.

"Hello Tonks, dear, good of you to join us." It was Minerva. "This is Kai Boudreau, a new ally for the war. We're just waiting for the others to arrive."

She sat down next to Shadow, who was quietly conversing with Snape, in Rikerian no less. He stiffened, giving her a saddening sense of déjà vu. This time though, he didn't turn and look at her, he simply stopped speaking.

"Shadow," she whispered, seeing Snape start slightly to Shadow's right.

"Chami," came the reply, cool and unreadable.

"Shadow, I…"

"Leave me in peace, _Auror Tonks_, I do not want to hear your excuses," he hissed, his expression empty of emotion.

The other professors looked at the pair in alarm. They couldn't hear what they had said, but concluded two things. One, Kai and Tonks knew each other. Two, Kai really did not like Tonks and by the horribly guilty look on her face, she had done something to deserve it.

Snape was the most shocked as he could feel the anger, hurt and betrayal radiating off Kai, unlike the others who weren't used to reading people like Kai. The potion master vowed to be as big a bastard to the girl as he was to her older mutt of a cousin.

Before anything else could occur, Moody, Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley flooed in. Moody's eyes took in the room before snapping onto Kai. A silent stunner flew at the assassin before anyone could react, except Kai that is. He rolled out of his chair and shot a wandless blinding curse then a pair of binding curses and stunners seamlessly all with his right hand while holding a powerful shield with his left.

When the dust settled, Moody and Shacklebolt were both bound and unconscious on the floor with their wands in Kai's left hand.

Levitating them both into chairs, he lifted the blinding curse off of Moody and Ennervated the pair with a smirk. Kai casually leaned against the table in between the two Aurors.

"What is the meaning of this Albus! Harboring assassins are we now? The Shadow, no less! He probably works for Voldemort!" the mangled Auror shouted.

A barking laugh interrupted his rant, "For the love of the gods, Moody, do shut up. You're just angry that you lost to me again. You've been after me for years. I'm curious though," Kai smiled wryly, "How did you know it was me? You've never seen me in this form."

"Your brands and tattoos are magical, fool, my eye picks them up, even through your famous glamours," Moody sneered, dislike for Kai shining in his eyes.

"Well, that's going to change," the youth muttered. "Well now," Kai returned to his chair, "We're all civilized people here. I do believe we can conduct this meeting without attacking each other, can't we Auror Moody?"

When the man nodded, glaring, Kai released him and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Thank you, Mr. Boudreau, for diffusing that situation quickly and with no harm to anyone," Albus spoke, eyes twinkling at the display of Kai's skills. "Mr. Boudreau, this is the Order's inner circle. I see that you have met all of them. Everyone, this is Kai Boudreau, known to some of you as The Shadow. He was the Riker we pulled out of Voldemort's dungeons two nights ago."

"Should have left him there," Moody muttered.

Minerva's eyes widened; she had no idea! He was so friendly, helpful and…

'Downright dangerous,' she finished the thought. Things clicked into place, the way he walked, the way his eyes took in the room. It was above and beyond the average defense master. And he was a ward master; she should have guessed when he said that. The ground shook when those centuries old wards fell that night.

Kai stood and offered his hand to Arthur, "We have not had occasion to meet, I'm Kai Boudreau."

Arthur smiled at him, stood and took his hand, "Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department."

"Ah, we'll not let you into my place then will we?" Kai laughed, trying to break the ice after Dumbledore had dropped the proverbial bomb. Weasley had a friendly, kind aura about him and the assassin liked him immediately.

"I'm quite fascinated by Muggle technology," Arthur replied, charmed by Kai's charismatic air.

"Where I'm from is very integrated. I'll have to show you some of the technology that I have that is charmed to run on magical batteries. Canada is the leading country in technomagic."

Arthur's blue eyes went wide at the possibilities.

"Turn off the charm, Shadow; we know you're just a murdering bastard. Ally or not, I'm going to…"

"Shut up Moody, take your black and white world and shove it up your ass. How many lives have you taken? If you and your ministry are so perfect that it might surprise you that it was the ministry that hired me for my last five jobs."

That brought the scarred man up short, "You lie."

Kai rolled his emerald eyes and with a wave of his hand, conjured a list which he gave to Moody, "The Lestrange Brothers, Jugson, Goyle and Malfoy, my last five hits."

Kingsley's near black eyes widened, "That was you?" He looked disturbed, knowing that he had admired and applauded the work of the 'Inner Circle Assassin' as they had named him.

"Who else could have broken through those wards yet left them standing? It had my MO written all over it, to be honest. Riddle would certainly need a good reason to go to the trouble of setting me up so thoroughly," he saw that they still didn't look convinced. "Tell me, who, besides the Order, who definitely didn't hire me, and the ministry would benefit from these assassinations. Riddle certainly wouldn't use me to kill his own, he'd do that himself. He's a hands on kind of guy."

Shacklebolt frowned, "How were you set up?"

"The dealings are always between myself and the Unspeakables, so inevitably we are both disguised. Unfortunately for me, the usual contact had an 'accident' so to speak and they chose Augustus Rookwood as the replacement. I did not know Rookwood was a Death Eater. So when I arrived at Malfoy Manor, they were waiting for me."

"Come on Shadow, we all know stories about your abilities. What, a few Death Eaters too much for you?" Moody barked, trying to regain his dignity.

"Alastor…" Dumbledore warned.

"That's alright Headmaster. I must admit, their set-up was brilliant. He used non-magical motion-sensors, triggered when I crossed any boundary into the bedroom, be it door, balcony or window. It alerted the heir who brought Riddle and a squad of Death Eaters down on me. I managed to make it outside but I couldn't fight twenty upper level Death Eaters, Riddle himself and pull down wards to escape at the same time."

"Impressive," muttered all three Aurors.

"It was. I could have kicked myself at that moment, normally I would check for non-magical sensors but it is time consuming and I thought it was a given that a Death Eater wouldn't be using non-magical technology. That cost me."

"Thank you, Mr. Boudreau, I had wanted to discus your capture with you. Muggle technology, that is certainly out of character," he paused, "Okay everyone, the reason I called you here is that Mr. Boudreau decided he was going to get involved in this war and I thought it would be good for him to meet you all to help convince him this is a worthwhile alliance."

"Are you joining the Order, Mr. Boudreau?" Arthur asked politely.

"Please call me Kai. And no, Mr. Weasley. My operatives and my operations are my own. Think of me as the commander of an allied force."

"I don't trust him, Albus, I want him questioned, thoroughly, and without mercy," Moody snarled. He had been trying to nail Shadow for two years, thinking he was harboring Death Eaters in that bar of his. Aurors didn't dare go in there. He hated being constantly outwitted by the Riker.

"How were you planning on doing that Auror? I'm immune to all truth spells and potions. Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt that means those weak spells you've been sending at me for the past half hour would not have worked even had they hit me," he snapped, eyes flashing at the Auror in annoyance. "And yes, that includes Veritaserum. I'm an Occlumens, so Legilimency is useless and by no means are my shields coming down. On the topic of mercy, if two and a half weeks of constant torture from Riddle himself and his inner circle didn't pry anything from me I doubt anything you could do would top it."

The tension between the two was palpable, their eyes locked with mutual dislike, thought Kai's was much more controlled.

"I don't want you anywhere near the Order, killer. Your kind are almost as dark as Voldemort himself. You cannot fight on the side of the Light. Merlin knows how you could be bought by the other side."

The youth took deep breaths to calm his temper. He'd always had a vicious temper; frankly, he was surprised none of their teacups had started to shake as things normally did when he got this angry. He took a death grip on his power, controlling it with an iron hand. Any violence, intentional or not, would make him into the bad guy. He admitted, though, he never expected such poisonous words from the Auror.

"Well, it is a good thing you are not the one in charge, isn't it? I don't care if you dislike me, Auror, or even hate me, but you will respect me. My participation will greatly change the direction of the war. I will give you the same ultimatum I did the Headmaster, work with me, or sit back and watch because I'm pissed off and Tommy is going down hard like that Dark Lord I took out in Italy last year."

Kai almost laughed, with all the criminals he'd been assassinating on request by ministries he might as well be an Auror.

"I'll take the option where I throw you in Azkaban," the sneer made Moody's face even more repulsive.

"What is it you want from me, Moody? You know some of the power that I wield. Now, instead of being happy that I'm wielding it against Riddle, you want to give me back to him."

The other Order members were appalled at Alastor's behaviour. They commended the young assassin for the calm tone of voice he took when responding to his opponent and his logical replies. Kai noted this with pleasure, if Moody kept this up he might be completely accepted by the other Inner Circle members.

"I don't trust you."

"Fine, lets see what we can do," the members gasped when Kai's blade of power appeared in his left hand, drawing their wands in anticipation of some attack. They blinked in surprise though, when he turned the blade on himself and started carving a delicate set of runes on his palm.

"I call upon thee Apollo, God of Truth and Light. We beseech you, come to our aid. Show us the path," the lean bloodmage pressed his palm upon the table, transferring the runes, in blood, onto the top. Almost casually, he lit the runes afire in green flame, snapping the room out of its daze.

"Was that what I think it was, Albus?" Minerva queried.

"That, Minerva," Kai responded, "was an ancient truth spell, calling upon the Greek and Roman deity Apollo. The spell identifies when a lie has been spoken. Observe. My name is Albus Dumbledore," a line of green light shot out of the flames and landed on his chest like a laser pointer.

"My guardian-given name is Kai Michael Boudreau." The light vanished, "It will last an hour or until I put out the flames. There is no way to hide from it or be immune to it. Apollo is an unbiased judge. Everyone try saying a lie then correcting themselves."

The bloodmage watched as the other members tentatively tried out the spell.

"What a wonderful spell, Mr. Boudreau, is it draining to perform?" Dumbledore twinkled, fascinated by the ancient magic.

"Wonderful?!" Moody snapped. "That was blood magic! That is some of the blackest magic there is!"

"How is it dark, Auror? Was someone harmed? Does it hinder anyone's free will?"

"No," the man muttered, eyes fixed on the green flames.

"Then let us get on with the meeting. I'm quite frustrated with some members of this Order already, maybe you haven't realized the war that is building? Is the situation not serious enough?"

"Alastor, please calm yourself," Dumbledore sighed, fearing that Kai might withdraw from the alliance when he was proving to be invaluable. "I'll bring you up to date on what's happened in the past few years, Mr. Boudreau," Albus was painfully aware that the assassin had not given him permission to use his first name.

"Riddle rose again almost four and a half years ago with the aid of his enchanted dairy and the life force of one of our students, Colin Creevey. Since then, he has been rebuilding his forces, adding the dementors to his ranks last year. He has been attacking Muggleborns at random, trying to frighten them from the Wizarding world and spreading the fear that came with his first reign," the headmaster said, the weariness he felt at the impeding war obvious to those with the right eye.

Kai nodded, a hand running through his bangs, "Yes, I did considerable research on the man before attacking those I knew were in his inner circle. The man is quite impressive in person; I'm looking forward to fighting him on even ground."

Tonks stared at him, "You have no fear of him, Shadow, even after what he likely did to you."

"Ha, I would be crazy to take him too lightly. I am just not intimidated by him. Many things frighten me more than him," Kai laughed more as a green light struck his chest, "Getting pickier are we Apollo?"

"Aha! I knew it was all for show!" snarled Moody, "Caught by your own spell."

"I'll correct myself. I fear few things. Of those few things, Riddle is quite at the bottom of the list," the light faded along with the sneer on the Auror's face.

Snape had to try hard to stifle his chuckles.

"What is it you plan to contribute to the effort…Mr. Boudreau?" Kingsley asked, accepting the situation faster than his mentor.

"To be perfectly honest, I'll be removing the entire inner circle."

All eyes in the room darted to the flames in the center of the table, daring them to say it was a lie.

"Using my power within the Riker society and the help of a good friend of mine, you will be seeing a few changes in the ministry as well," Kai smirked viciously, he couldn't wait to get his hands on this government.

"You're the council member!" Tonks blurted, blue eyes wide. "I should have known!"

"Pardon?" Kai tried to remain calm, 'I swear, if that bitch…'

"I was at the club for the past few days. Everyone is so tense and uneasy. I heard about a council member being missing and his squad being frantic, rumors of Voldemort's involvement. I thought it must've been the Riker we pulled out of the Dark Lord's dungeons, but of course all those thoughts fled when I heard you."

Damn.

"By oath," the assassin said, as calm as possible with that goddamn girl blabbing again! "I can neither confirm nor deny your allegations."

"Merlin," Moody murmured, "a bloody councillor…"

"And Auror Tonks, consider yourself barred from Shadowed Soul."

A sharply lined jaw dropped, "But, but, but…Shadow! You can't. You're the only one that recognizes me there; I can still walk in if I want as anyone I wish to be. You're never there anymore anyway!" she remarked, her eyes alight with defiance. She had made too many friends there to be barred now.

"I can easily set up a ward to recognize your magical signature. And yes, Chami, I'm there, you just can't recognize me."

"You bastard! You're a Metamorphmagus! I should have known!" she pouted.

Kai just held back a snarl, "Christ Chami, just can't keep from spilling my secrets, can you? I suppose you've had so much practice in the past…"

"I swear on my magic Shadow that I have told no one what I have learned. You gave me a piece of trust by allowing me to stay and I have never broken that. Look, your own spell backs me up," Tonks knew that Shadow, aka Kai, was angry. He never swore on the One God unless he was furious, having the alliance he did with the Greek ritual gods.

Emerald eyes flashed to the matching fire.

Gods, she wasn't lying.

He sighed, weary, "Chami, we've made enough of a scene already, we can discuss this later."

She nodded. Tonks have loved every second she had been with Kai and would give anything for another chance with him.

Albus watched the meeting unfold with shock. He couldn't ever have predicted the Aurors' reaction to him. They all seemed to spot him and know him right away.

Nymphadora reacted with guilt and sadness that seem to concern some kind of betray of confidence. Moody reacted with pure dislike of Kai for apparently out witting the paranoid Auror.

Dumbledore was delighted at the assassin's show of skill and cat-like quickness. With the youth rested and alert he could feel the power swirling in a tightly concentrated area just past his skin, though Kai had it shielded from those less powerful. He knew that if he fought the assassin, he would likely lose the battle.

Kai was a walking contradiction. He was a dark wizard, but he was not. He wielded bloodmagic, which was considered one of the black magics - along with necromancy and soul magic - with ease. Yet, he wielded it for healing and an ancient ritual to call the god of truth. 'How was that dark magic,' Kai had asked. How indeed?

He was an assassin, but not a killer. Dumbledore finally understood that. Kai didn't enjoy killing, nor revelled in others' pain. He just did his job.

He was cold and in control, but held a fiery passion for his stubborn beliefs. It was going to be a very interesting year.

'Control…hmmm, definitely not something this meeting is currently in.'

"I see that not much is going to be accomplished. Mr. Boudreau, feel free to release the truth fire - I'm sure you want to heal your hand - and we can all try to get to know each other.

"Before I do, headmaster, I'm going to say something and would appreciate the same courtesy," he took a deep breath. "I am neither a Death Eater nor a supporter. I fully intend to do all I can in order to end this war and prevent future ones."

All stared at him, noticing the truth fire had not rejected the statement. All but the aurors smiled warmly at the admittance and hidden request for trust.

"I am neither a Death Eater nor a supporter. I fully intend to do all that I can to end this war and prevent future ones," Arthur Weasley's normally chipper voice was serious, though it held warmth for their newest ally.

Once everyone had spoken, Kai held his still bleeding hand over the flames, "Apollo, we thank you for helping us in our time of need."

Everyone jumped when he laid his palm on the fire, flames gently licking the sides before dissipating.

"That's got to hurt," Tonks cringed.

Kai barked a laugh, "Yes, but see," he turned over his hand to show it completely healed, "after taking the necessary magical sacrifice from me, he healed the preparation runes. It is a sign that he is pleased."

The Metamorph grabbed Kai's palm, turning it over and over and rubbing where the carvings had been.

"That's fascinating."

Kai ignored the two older aurors as he was pulled into many conversations about himself, including the technology he had mentioned with Arthur, where he had to pull out his disillusioned cell phone and explain how it worked. Arthur had been delighted to hear about Kai teaching at the school as his two youngest - of seven! - children were in sixth and seventh year and could use a really good practical defense class.

When he asked about his other children, Kai was pleased to find that he had met the twins, who owned an excellent joke shop in Diagon Ally and Bill who had, weirdly enough, did his curse breaker mastery exams at the same time Kai had done his warding ones. It was an impressive pairing as Kai had to ward an area to the nines and Bill had to rip them down, at first trying to do it without Kai knowing, then giving it up as hopeless. There were portions where they worked together and had become good friends. Bill had even called him to help on a job in Egypt once and they had spent over two weeks in a pyramid together.

The ease and conversations kept up until he sensed the other aurors pull Tonks away.

"At what point were you going to mention that you not only infiltrated Shadowed Soul but you had regular contact with one of the most wanted assassins alive?" Moody hissed.

Tonks jumped when a familiar hand rested on her shoulder.

"She knew nothing but my identity as manager of Shadowed Soul and not even in this form. There was little she could have reported to you," her past friend spoke in her defense. She warmed at his support.

"Stay out of this Boudreau," Moody snapped, "This is none of your business."

"You are discussing me, so it seems to be my business. On top of that, Chami has been under my protection for almost two years."

Tonks' eyes went huge. He hadn't withdrawn his protection from her after 'the incident.'

"Why do you keep calling her Chami?" Kingsley inquired, deep, rumbling voice calmer than his partner's.

"After a chameleon. I knew she got into the club using her Metamorph talents. There are no names at Shadowed Soul. She is Chami and I am Shadow there."

Kingsley stuck out his hand, "Boudreau, I'm willing to give you a chance. You've been nothing but straightforward and honest with us. If you are our ally in this battle then we must work together."

Kai gripped it, "I appreciate that. This whole situation has not been pleasant for me but I've been trying to play nice."

Moody growled and left, muttering, "Mutiny," under his breath.

"How did _you_ recognize me, Chami?" the assassin turned to his once lover.

"Your voice," she smiled fondly, "I love your voice. There's something about it that I can't put my finger on it."

Kai smiled as he altered the magic in his voice before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "You just love it because it turns you on, hmm Chameleon?"

She repressed a pleased shudder at his tone, blushing at Kingsley's raised eyebrow.

"That is voice magic is it not, Mr. Boudreau?" Dumbledore inquired. "I'm an amateur user myself. Helps with calming the children when they get panicked or out of control."

"Really? Body magic is legal here in England?"

"I'm afraid not."

Kai laughed lightly, "Well it's good to know you're as law abiding as the rest of us Headmaster," Kai was pleased to see that the old wizard was not as biased again magic that had been labelled 'dark' or illegal as he thought he was.

"Body magic?" Minerva piped in. She had been quite quiet throughout the meeting, preferring to observe like the cat she was.

"Channelling magic through some part of your body," Dumbledore answered, "Voice magic is used by controlling magic in your vocal cords. It will project a certain feeling, such as calm or power."

"When you get really good at it, you could channel strength into your legs to jump a fence, or my personal favorite," he smirked, "The full body stunner. Channels the stunning spell along the surface or your skin. Say, someone has you pinned… bam, their out. There's almost no protection from it."

"That's incredible. It's like extremely advanced wandless magic," Minerva breathed.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. It would be especially useful in healing, that is, rehabilitating those with injuries, you can channel strength to the necessary areas. There are endless uses for those with the power and discipline to learn. Unfortunately, it has been declared dark magic in this country and many around the world. Thankfully, I wasn't schooled in any of those countries. Actually, if I wasn't already accepted to Riker at the time, I may have received a Hogwarts letter when I turned 11," Kai chuckled, though he was horrified at the thought of going to a regular school, especially an English one.

"You were born in the UK?" someone asked.

"You were in Riker at 10?" Severus' voice topped it.

"Yes, and yes Severus, I realize most aren't accepted until 14."

Kai, wanting to be gone, whispered in Tonks' ear, "I'd like to talk with you, can we get out of here?"

"Merlin, yes," she replied.

"Mr. Boudreau," they heard.

"Please, Headmaster, call me Kai."

The old wizard beamed at the request, knowing that he had to have broken some barrier to receive it. Maybe Kai felt his acceptance of the assassin's independence and power?

"Only if you call me Albus," at Kai's nod, he continued, "I was wondering how your injuries are feeling. I know you haven't been to see Poppy," both shared an amused look about the pair's mutual dislike of each other.

"Almost back to normal. Don't worry; I have a personal healer if I need help. Besides the potion master next door, that is," Kai paused. "I think I'll head out, it's late and I have important meetings tomorrow."

"Me as well, Albus," Tonks added.

The two said their goodbyes and fled the meeting room to Kai's quarters, a pair of twinkling eyes watching them go.

Tonks was in Kai's arms the moment the portrait was shut. Kai buried his face in her neck, taking in her natural scent.

"I missed you so much," she murmured, gripping him hard.

"I'm an idiot," Kai muttered, "I should have given you a chance to explain yourself. I was just so angry with you. You being a part of Moody's team didn't help your chances either."

"It was a shame; I was hoping for a repeat performance or our final night together," she whispered in his ear. "After all, it was good enough for me to lose my morph after all."

Kai laughed in her ear, "I did as well, but I woke before you and shifted back."

"Hmm…" she purred, "So this is what you look like naturally, huh?"

He laughed softly, enjoying the feel of a woman in his arms, "Yes," he frowned, "Riddle cast the _A__morphous_ spell on me and I'm just regaining control now."

Tonks flinched, the _A__morphous_ spell seeks out the unnatural changes in the Metamorphmagus' body and causes them to temporarily lose form, which reverts them to their original state. It completely screws with their inner perception of themselves. Their talent keeps thinking it's still morphed.

"That happened to me. Some bastard trainer during my Auror training. Told me I needed to see if I could resist it."

"I probably could have, but I was in pretty bad shape at the time."

Tonks held him tighter, "Can I stay?" she asked, almost meekly. "I don't want you to disappear again."

He smiled at her, casting multiple wards around his simple quarters.

"Of course."

* * *

Hello again, thanks for reading my newest, and by far longest and surprisingly easier to write Shadowed Soul chapter (ever notice that I can't acronym the letters of my story...'next time on ASS'...)

Please review, I'm working really hard to get this done through all of my school work and the reviews are a nice reward for it. As always constructive criticism is appreciated (flames are for tactless people with an even smaller vocabulary...)

**Update on Review Challenge!**

My my...only one person has gotten a partially right answer to my review challenge (congrats CS. Oh, please remind me to send that chapter to you when I'm done or I'll forget lol!)

Hints: No, it has nothing to do with the fact that he's the Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, that is political power, but remember that Kai didn't know about that until recently and frankly wants nothing to do with that title.

Yes, him being on the Riker Council is political power, but not what I'm looking for.

"As mentioned earlier, Kai has political power. I admit, how is completely cliche, but its a cliche I like. With the hints given in chapters 1 and 2, the first person to figure out how Kai will become politically powerful (besides his presence on the Riker council of course) will get chapter 8 a full day early! Remember that if you are reviewing and guessing anonymously, please include your email or you'll be rather out of luck!"

See you next time, same HP time, same HP channel!

db

Thanks again everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: A New Project

**Hello One and All!**

Thanks for coming back to yet another chapter of ASS (Yes, I'm still amused by that...)

I'm so excited! I got 33 reviews for the last chapter! It's almost at 30,000 hits, 81 C2s, 128 faves and 274 alerts! (does happy dance) I'd like to thank every for your wonderful support and encouragement.

Another update: **The number of times I've been asked if this is a HPSS story after repeatedly saying it's not: is still 15! **I'm happy to say that I can discontinue this count (if by the end of this chapter you don't realize Kai is heterosexual than please stop attempting to read because you obviously don't know how to lol! j/k

If any of you are wondering why Kai has made the decisions he has in regards to going to Hogwarts and his dealings with the Order, you're in for a treat! All answers laid before you in just one chapter ahah!

Note:

"blah" -english

"_blah_" - likely a flashback

"**blah**" – Rikerian

Updated (Beta'd): 8-21-2013

* * *

_**Last Time on A Shadowed Soul...**_

_She had fallen for him. HARD. They could talk for hours without end, never really touching anything confidential. She found out so many of the little things about him: he was an orphan; he loved rugby and to fly; he hated doing things, like cooking, the magical way. When she found out his dislike for magical mirrors she wondered if he would like Snape's mirror, which she knew was charmed to act like her. The assassin, which she could tell he was, would probably shake his head and walk away._

_"Riddle rose again almost four and a half years ago with the aid of his enchanted dairy and the life force of one of our students, Colin Creevey. Since then, he has been rebuilding his forces, adding the dementors to his ranks last year. He has been attacking Muggleborns at random, trying to frighten them from the Wizarding world and spreading the fear that came with his first reign," the headmaster said, the weariness he felt at the impeding war obvious to those with the right eye.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: A New Project**

A sharp buzz brought Kai awake fast. Grumbling he realized it was his cell phone was vibrating. Grabbing it off the bedside table, he answered it.

"_**Hello?**_" he said blearily.

"_**KAI?!**_" a voice screeched with excitement, making Kai pull the phone away from his ear. "_**Holy shit, you're fucking alive! Where the hell have you been?**_"

His disappearance must've really bothered Callyn, or Riker Callyn Phoenix-Fire, for she was normally much calmer.

"_**Hey Cal. Yes, I'm alive. Call the squad and meet me at Shadowed Soul tonight at eight. I'll go over everything then. I'm meeting with the council in," **_he cast a tempus charm and sighed, "_**four hours.**_"

"_**I can arrange that. Merlin Kai, we were so worried, everyone was on edge. And the rumors of Voldemort's involvement..."**_

"_**Were true.**_"

"_**The shit was about ready to hit the fan down here**_."

"_**Don't worry, it still will.**_"

A cold laugh echoed from the phone, one of vicious anticipation.

"_**Anyways, Cal, I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you tonight, all right?**_"

"_**Alright, boss.**_"

Putting the phone away he leaned back against his pillow. Feeling warm arms tighten around him, he looked down into a pair of ice blue eyes set in a head of long ebony hair that was tousled from sleep. Typical Black family characteristics.

"Whozat?" she mumbled sleepily, stretching in a cat like way before curling up around him again.

Kai breathed deeply, enjoying the warmth of a woman again. Since Chami he hadn't taken another woman into his bed, hurt and paranoia not allowing him to. He already felt sleep pulling at him again.

"Phoenix-Fire," he replied, knowing that the pair had met.

"I like her, she's nice," her words were muffled in his chest.

"She's in my squad," Kai shared knowing it was the first time he had shared something like that. He felt her smile into his chest.

"I can't wait to meet her again; it's been a long time."

"Go back to sleep Chami, we have an hour before breakfast and I'm nearly asleep," he yawned, making her giggle; Kai was always so dignified.

For once, the assassin welcomed the blackness.

Almost four hours later, Kai strode through the gates of Riker Academy, still chuckling to himself about the reactions of the staff at Tonks showing up at breakfast with him. It was only those at the Order meeting that really got the significance of the action but the rest were just delighted, having met the exuberant Auror before and loving her fun attitude.

Severus had said little, just giving him one of those all-knowing smirks and made a sarcastic remark about silencing charms. The remark phased neither of the pair. Metamorphs are introduced to their sexuality at a relatively younger age, being highly sought after for their ability to change shape and…ahem…size. So, they are quite comfortable with themselves.

Metamorphs are naturally drawn to each other but are so rare that meetings don't often happen. There was one other Metamorph at Riker but he was a male. Although that type of relationship didn't bother Kai (vampires again), Kai didn't subscribe to that particular club. This was a part of the reason why Kai and Tonks felt such strong attraction on first meeting.

Soon Kai stood in front of the main building of the University-like Riker buildings. The campus was huge, with each type of studied magic getting its own specialized buildings, bloodmagic being the biggest.

The Citadel, the main building, held the dormitories, common rooms, assembly hall and gymnasiums. Most importantly, it held the council chambers.

Kai remembered the first time he stepped through these doors, just barely 11 years old.

_The smooth doors were heavy against his small hands but a push of wandless magic opened the door with a graceful ease. He took a deep breath, the next few hours would be some of the most important in his school life and he knew it._

_Kai, not yet Shadow, strode into the hallway, wearing his signature black gear of tank top, tight black jeans and knee high dragon hide boots. The only difference was the blood red band around his right thigh, holding his back dagger of power in its red sheath. The red band was the symbol of an apprentice bloodmagic practitioner on the verge of journeyman status._

_Of all the things Krystien had taught him in the past two years, he focused primarily on bloodmagic and mind magic. The first was the fount of his War Mage power and the second was to keep others, mostly vampires, from trying to take that power._

_The young mage kept his eyes forward and projected power as he walked towards the assembly hall._

_"Fresh meat, the firsties are arriving," he heard faintly to his right._

_'Two Lycans, three magical werewolves, one of them pack Alpha at 2:00,' his sensed said. 'All above average power. Best not to pick a fight.'_

_Ignoring them the best he could he continued on. He heard many whispers as he walked the hallways, commenting on his age, power; no one knew anything about him yet. Good. He liked surprises. No one had approached him._

_His luck ran out though, just outside the Hall. Three vampires, appearing about fifteen, blocked his path. Kai subtly prepared himself for battle, building up his mind shields, shifting onto the balls of his feet, pooling wild magic in his palms, reading to attack or shield, at a moments notice._

_"Fresh blood in out ranks, hmmm?" one purred, bright yellow eyes flashing._

_"He's the first of the little newbies to arrive. Tiny little thing isn't he?" two of the vamps moved out, surrounding the mage._

_Kai spread his senses, keeping track of all three. He repressed a vicious snarl, 'tiny my bloody arse,' he thought. Kai knew he was small, two years of proper care couldn't make up for seven years of neglect._

_Annoyed as he was, he kept his face impassive, knowing that his apparent lack of regard for them would annoy them more._

_A crowd was starting to form. Good. He needed to make a statement about his power __now__ to be left alone. Sure, he was powerful, but many here had more experience. A solid 'don't mess with me, I bite back' message should keep the target on the other new students until he was ready to fight to the top. These vamps were probably second year trying to get some notoriety by picking on new entries._

_"Listen up, pipsqueak, we're in charge of welcoming all you newbies to this fine academy," he smirked, extended fangs visible._

_"It's an initiation of sorts."_

_The newest Riker raised an eyebrow in a nonverbal, "Oh really?"_

_While the leader was talking Kai felt one behind him lunge. Quick as a cat Kai sidestepped and the attacker was met with a devastating roundhouse to the solar plexus, bending him double. A sharp chop to his exposed nape and he was done. Kai cast a wandless binding charm on the fallen vamp while watching the other two circle him._

_With practiced ease, the mage drew his dagger of power. Of all magic, blood magic was the most effective against vampires as he could quickly call Apollo, the God of Sun, Light and Truth for a ball of deadly sunlight or his personal bloodmagic flames. The flames were unique to every blood magic practitioner, like an animagus form._

_Thankfully, he had already done the full ritual to connect himself to the god and they had a very good relationship. This meant he only had to shed blood and call for him if needed._

_Palming the blade, he cut his right hand, keeping the action hidden._

_Kai grabbed his blade in his left hand as the pair attacked._

_"Emerald fire," Kai incanted and the blade lit with vicious green fire harmful to only those Kai chose._

_It was over quick. You'd think that in a school with elementals and veela they'd charm their clothes to be non-flammable. This pair had obviously had never fought a competent bloodmagic use before._

_After binding them, he dispelled the flames, clearing any of his blood from the area._

_A slow clap drew his attention to the audience, whose faces held reluctant respect. Another vampire stepped into his path, this one was tall, powerful, at least 20. This was a fight he may not win, his mind told him._

_Immediately, he called on Apollo, "Apollo, hear my call, darkness blocks my path, help me stay in the Light," he whispered._

_**Let the light of the new day shine upon you, mage**__, a voice caressed his mind._

_Showing expression for the first time, Kai smirked, knowing what that particular phrase gave him license to call, "Sunrise blade," a sword of pure light appeared in his right hand. Looking like it was made of glass, the blade shone with the rays of the rising sun. The blade was harmless to mortals but would cut through vampires like a hot knife through butter._

_Kai felt the drain of his magic from the spell. It was all about intimidation now, his 'I bite back' loud and clear._

_The older vampire surprised the mage by holding both hands in front of him and bowing his head just slightly in the sign of 'I am not challenging you.'_

_Kai nodded sharply but did not dispel the blade, knowing he could not call it again if needed._

_The silvery blonde vampire strode to the leader of his welcoming committee. Grabbing him by the throat he slammed him into the wall._

_"Are you a fucking idiot Leander? I believe last year I made the judgment that you were not entirely brain dead; are you trying to prove me wrong?" he snarled in Leander's ear, trying to keep others from hearing. Kai heard though and just held back a snort._

_Yep, the asshole was indeed Leander._

_"Have I taught you nothing? What did you see when you looked at him?"_

_Leander gritted his teeth, "A human child."_

_The blonde looked at Kai and saw his slightly annoyed expression, understanding that the human could hear him. He gave the mage an apologetic look; Kai inclined his head to say it was not the new vampire's offence._

_"Any vampire worth the name would know not to screw with him. Firstly, he's got no blood scent," Leander's eyes bugged out, "That suggests powerful bloodmagic; second, that's a master apprentice bloodmagic band on his right thigh. Thirdly, that's no ordinary bloodmagic dagger, that's a Power Dagger. You just attacked a bloodmage."_

_Leander's eyes glared knives at Kai as if it was Kai's fault he picked the absolute worst first year to attack and embarrassed himself._

_Dropping the younger vampire, the blond approached Kai and offered his hand, "I am Demetrius, head of the vampires at Riker."_

_Kai dispelled the Sunrise Blade healed his hand and cast a silencing ward around the pair._

_"Kai, War Mage," he replied, taking the hand._

_"I respect your control; I would likely have killed them."_

_"That was not the statement I was looking to make."_

_"No. Be careful here, Mage. With powerful blood like yours, every vampire in the school is going to want a taste. Whatever you did to mask your blood scent was good. Without it, the vampires' bloodlust would have been uncontrollable and neither you nor I would desire ourselves to be in that situation,"_

_Kai was unmoved, "I was aware. It was, of course, why I did it," he turned towards the hall again. "Oh, and Demetrius, warn your charges that any attempt to take my blood will be met with death and I will not promise that it will be quick."_

'Oh, those were the days…' Kai thought. In his first month he killed 10 lower to mid-level vampires before everyone got the message. He had been unsurprised to see that the staff didn't care. That was the way of Riker. If Kai had picked the fight, then killed, that would have been a problem, but not when he had been attacked.

Walking the halls of Riker now was both very different and very much the same.

People still moved out of his path.

People still wondered at how powerful he was and whispered about him.

The vampires still lusted after his body and blood.

But now, when they stepped out of his way it was with a sharp salute and friendly greeting of "Musha Kai!" He was rarely at the school and the younger years were always excited to meet the almost legendary youngest council member.

The students still whispered but it was with respect instead of jealously and feelings of superiority.

The vamps would, well, always be the vamps, but these were solid in their knowledge that he was firmly out of their league. Kai was practically untouchable at the school. He had, admittedly, slept with a few of the better vampires, after demanding an oath to not attempt to get his blood in any way without his permission, of course.

Obviously, all had asked. Just as obviously, he had also said no.

Except Hitomi. Hitomi was an adorable, though extraordinarily dangerous Japanese vampire. You might even had said the two dated on and off for a year. She made the same oath as the others, though didn't seem disappointed by it. The entire time they were sleeping together she never once asked for his blood.

She graduated two years ahead of him, Musha of her grad class. At her graduation party, he congratulated her and kissed her deeply before pressing a vial into her hands and moving away.

"Kai, what is this..." her eyes had went wide, "Is this what I think it is?"

He had only smiled.

"I almost can't," she had whispered. "It feels like a holy artefact."

He chuckled, "You have 10 seconds to drink it before I destroy it. Either way, I'm not leaving that lying around."

She downed it before he was finished speaking.

That was how Kai knew his blood was like the most potent ecstasy to vampires. The blood high coupled with the temporary magical power surge made it highly addictive.

Kai smiled viciously when he realized Leander would be in blood withdrawal.

Hitomi had withdrawal equivalent to a vicious hangover the next day from just one dose of about four ounces. Leander however, drank about half a liter of his blood every two days for almost three weeks.

Ah, he wouldn't be brewing anything for the Dark Lord for while. That on top of Kai's escape stealing his other potion master with him, probably left ole Lord Rigormortis in a bit of a snit. Kai would have paid almost anything to see the look on his face.

Standing before the council chambers, Kai released his glamours and stepped in. The chambers had powerful charms on it that would strip any glamour off. It didn't matter though, as there were no secrets amongst the council, no jealousy, no pretense, they were family. They had to be outside of the school's competition or the council would crumble. The stronger the council the stronger the society. He was looking forward to telling them of his latest project. That's exactly what it was to him, a project, if a relatively extensive one.

He was wept into a powerful embrace the moment the door shut behind him.

"Shadow, it's good to see you safe," Musha Melanie Rain was the current Headmistress of Riker Academy and loved Kai like a nephew. She was tall and powerful, with white appearing in her short brown hair.

Released from her, he was pulled into consecutive manly embraces by the remaining members of the council.

Musha Christolph Flint was in charge of recruiting. At the age of 45, he still looked in his prime, with sandy blonde hair and amber eyes; the werewolf had welcomed his curse.

Musha Damien Eagle-Eye was in charge of the society finances. The academy had no tuition fees, as every graduate donated sizable amounts back to the society every year. Kai himself gave 50,000 galleons back to the school every year without even denting his earnings.

Kai was the alumni coordinator. That was why he ran Shadowed Soul; it was part of his council responsibility. He also knew the name, designation and magical signature of every living Riker.

Last was Musha Marcus Black-Sunset. He was cold, hard, he was The Judge. The Judge was the one who Rikers answered to. Those deemed unworthy by their instructors would be brought before Marcus before being Obliviated and kicked to the curb. Serial killers and traitors would be brought before him for judgment. Soon Leander would face his judgment before being given to Kai for justice. The council was going to be furious.

Marcus gave him a once look over, "So it was true, you were captured by Voldemort."

Kai nodded before explaining the capture, bar Leander.

"Take off your shirt, Shadow; let me see what I can do."

Rain was an excellent healer and thought she could perhaps help the scars. She grimaced at the hundreds of lines crisscrossing his body before frowning at the vicious whip marks on his back, "I can probably erase some of this on your back."

"Thank you Melanie," Kai said quietly as he felt her hands moving across the scars he hadn't dared look at yet.

Marcus stepped forward, his hand ghosting along the scars on his long neck, "You've been bitten. Who dares?" Marcus was a Master vampire, one of the Elders. Kai had been declared off-limits and bore a small runic tattoo on the back of his neck that said so. Someone had gone against his orders.

"It was Leander," Kai told them of Leander's involvement.

They were stunned to silence, all except Christolph, "That bastard, I knew he was bad news. I told you all that he needed to go years ago and now…"

"Now he's a traitor that will be caught and brought to me for judgment," Marcus interjected, face like ice.

Kai's face matched his; he was already planning all the unpleasant things he was going to do to Barracas when he got a hold of him. When, not if. He breathed deeply in relief as pain drained away from his back and muscles under Melanie's ministrations.

Soon they sat around the small circular meeting table, coffee in hand, discussing the ramifications of Kai's capture.

"The alumni were quite upset with your disappearance."

"I'm meeting my squad at Shadowed Soul tonight. Hopefully the news will spread from there and quiet the ranks."

"Do it," Marius replied.

Kai nodded respectfully. While all on the council were technically equals, Marcus was the unspoken head. He had been on the council for near on 100 years. Kai had been voted onto the council just six months ago, to the shock of many alumni. Apparently, most had voted for him, hoping he would win, but not expecting him to because of his age. Nobody had been more shocked than Kai himself.

"The Order," Flint muttered, "I can't believe they pulled you out."

"Neither can I. still, I formed an alliance between them and myself in recompense."

"Shadow, they are at war…" Melanie warned.

"I am aware, Rain, but I'm not going to sit back and let Riddle get away with what he did to me. He wanted to break me so I'd be his slave and we both know what kind of slave I'd be."

Flint made a disgusted sound; his anger at the treatment of one considered pack was palpable.

"I…" the bloodmage hesitated, "I also found out it was him that killed my parents."

Even Marcus' eyes widened slightly at that revelation.

"You finally found them?" Rain asked quietly.

"Yes, and Riddle, or Voldemort, had personally killed both of my parents. He's the reason I'm an orphan."

The council didn't know what to say. Through a grievous error on their part they had found out about 'The Incident', as they named it, with Kai's guardians that had caused his mage powers to awaken. An awakening took an extremely terrifying and traumatic event to call upon the mage's full powers to the surface.

If Voldemort was the reason why Kai had to live with those people then they knew their youngest member would destroy him. The mage was a vindictive bastard when he wanted to be, which wasn't frequently. Thankfully, he hadn't held their mistake against them.

"I've decided to make Riddle my latest project," Kai smirked.

"Think he'll last longer than the last?"

The Dark Lord in Italy had only lasted two months, "Undoubtedly. He's burrowed his way into all of Europe."

"How will you work with that Light Lord? Your knowledge of dark magic and the black arts would disgust a blind fool such as him," Flint drawled, knowing Europe's policies with werewolves.

"I've utterly confused him in the past few days. I've made sure he knows I can wield the arts, but have used them for only 'good' purposes in front of him, like healing and my Apollo truth spell." Kai laughed, "I don't think he knew the black arts had 'light' spells. I've been thoroughly amused by their varied reactions to me. The only one to treat me normally is their Death Eater spy."

"How do you find the Order?"

"Weak, disorganized. They've gotten little accomplished in battling Riddle. They seem to be mostly an intelligence gathering organization, which suits me fine. Just by purposely letting out little tidbits about myself, ones they would have found out when working with me anyway, I've got their trust. Though I must thank Moody for its depth."

Christolph raised an eyebrow, "Alastor Moody? In the Order? I would have paid to see the look on his face when he realized he helped pull you out of those dungeons."

"Yes," Kai smirked, "I'll show you the memory sometimes. The scenario was perfect. He kept railing on me about being a murderer, so I kept calm and cool, making me look like the victim and made the others question him. He railed about dark magic and me being like Riddle and I challenged their beliefs about light and dark magic. It couldn't have been more perfect if we had planned it together. Now we're all buddies, so to speak, and I can sit in on Order meetings, get all their data and operations, while having made almost no commitment to Dumbledore about the information I return. Frankly, I'll only be giving them enough information so that they don't stumble upon and screw up my operations."

A malicious glint reached his eyes, "I can't wait for Moody's reaction when he realized I placed a secrecy spell on all those in the meeting so they can't reveal anything about me, even my name, directly or indirectly."

"What about this teaching thing, why tie yourself down like that?"

"Kai give up the chance to get his hands on the biased and prejudiced minds of Europe's future? Never," Rain scoffed. "Knowing you, by the end of the first term they'll be practicing black magic and preaching about equality."

Everyone shared a chuckle at Kai's expense. He knew that equality was his soapbox. That was one of the reasons that all at Riker loved Kai. Though he was fully human, he looked at all magical beings as capable of being his equal, understood their strengths and weaknesses. If anyone could change the prejudice ingrained in the European youth, it would be Kai.

"Oh, and I'll have all the little Death Eaters-to-be under my watch. Imagine how much shit will hit the fan when those Death Nibblers get the real deal on blood purity. Including that The Riddler himself is a half blood. I'll be cutting off the next generation of recruits. Besides that, I can go and come as I please. Hogwarts' wards do not register nor block my shadow-walking ad I have plenty of time to do what I need to. On top of it, I'll be at the center of the action and Dumbledore can't actually monitor my going and coming. It's a win-win for me."

"Don't forget that you'll take any chance you get to teach," Rain interjected fondly.

The discussion continued over lunch and into the afternoon.

"I approve," Marcus said finally, "I know you can keep Riker out of the war so do it."

"Do I have approval to request occasional help from my squad?"

Flint snorted, "Would our disapproval stop them?"

"No."

"Than you have it."

Kai smirked, running his hands through his long loose ebony hair, enjoying the feeing of home he felt in the school and especially in these chambers.

'There's no place like home.'

For those that didn't belong in Shadowed Soul, it was probably quite frightening, so many powerful men and women, many not human and all wearing visible weaponry. But, for those that did…

Kai stood in the balcony, surveying his club. He had made some notable renovations to the hotspot since his rise to the council, but contrary to what was told new graduates, he had not renamed it.

The assassin was startled by the cheers and greetings he received upon entering, everyone jumping up to see him.

Squad members called squad leaders, announcing the news that he had returned. He smiled warmly and immediately had to grab a stack of paperwork and head up to the VIP to catch up on three weeks worth of unfinished work before his crew arrived.

Callyn arrived first in a blaze of action. No sooner had he seen her and gave her a welcoming smile he found himself slammed against the wall, razor sharp blade at his throat.

"Who are you, intruder? Shadow disappears for three weeks then suddenly reappears, seemingly fine? On top of it, Shadow would never come here in his natural form," she hissed.

" Cal, it's me. What do you want me to do?" he breathed shallowly, aware of how close his neck was to the blade. Kai knew he could easily escape from her but was aware that would destroy any trust.

"Tell me something that only Shadow would know."

"Hmmm…you have a cute heart shaped birth mark on your left butt cheek and I have a fetish with your blonde hair and would make you wear it down when we slept together," Kai chuckle softly at the reminiscence.

"Damn, it is you," she stepped back slowly before punching him hard in the face. "That is for not calling me as soon as you were safe. Since you went missing I've been calling that damn phone twice a day hoping you'll answer," Callyn's temper was like the element that she wielded: fiery.

Kai gritted his teeth and pushed down the anger at the strike; he had deserved that.

"Sit down Callyn Phoenix-Fire, you will have your answers when the others arrive," he ground out, eyes flashing in annoyance. She met the stare evenly.

Tobias was next, a tall built black man, short hair in tight cornrows. His strangely blue eyes were set in a cold face, though his eyes held a spark of affection for his commander as he shook his hand. Tobias was always in control, almost never showed emotion. He was one of the only bitten non-magical werewolves to have mastered the inner beast. He could transform on command and benefited from the enhanced werewolf senses and reflexes in his human form. Incredible emotional control was required to keep him from transforming in anger.

Tobias and Callyn were his closest friends by far. Most members of his squad and him had a good working relationship and they would come to him for help, but they weren't the type he'd invite to have a beer with him or hit a New York club with.

The other four, all men, arrived shortly after and the interrogation began with a single word.

"Spill."

'Callyn, you have to love the girl,' Kai thought to himself.

"Well, the rumors were true, I was set up by Voldemort," he spent the next half and hour explaining the set up for the second time today, though in less detail as his squad wasn't required by oath to keep his secrets as the council was.

"The craziest thing was the sheer effort that was put into it. From the nonmag hating pureblood securing motion sensors and a camera system to the fact that the Malfoy Lord must've spent the past two weeks sleeping in his clothes and sword. The only time frame I gave Rookwood was that he'd be dead within a month."

The group nodded in agreement.

"You've done what Dumbledore's Order could not: destroy members of his inner circle," Tobias said blandly. "He feels threatened. A man that fears death to such a degree he literally names himself 'flight of death' does not like to be threatened."

"So, this Riddle fellow is going to be your latest project, isn't he?" Callyn smirked, flipping her beautiful hair over her shoulder. She liked Kai's projects, they normally changed some part of the world drastically, just like that Dark Vampire Lord Marius he destroyed not too long ago, earning him immunity from persecution in both Italy and Spain.

She wondered if he'd let her help out on this one, the possible political payoff would be enormous.

Kai chuckled, "You know me too well, but it's going to be bigger than that."

Nicholai Iron Fang raised an eyebrow, "Bigger than the current plague of the UK?"

"I'm taking on Wizarding England, which we know is the most medieval of current Wizarding cultures," Kai looked casual, staring at his fingertips.

Most of the crew just shook their heads at the eccentricities of their leader. They knew how much Kai disliked the politics of his native land.

"Oh, where's Leander?" Nicholai queried. "He'd find this amusing."

Kai's face darkened to such an extent that the others unconsciously leaned away from the mage. An angry War Mage was not something you wanted to mess with.

Seeing their reactions, he took a deep breath, "Leander is no longer a member of this squad. In fact, he is no longer considered a Riker and is to be captured on sight, using whatever force is necessary."

Normally expressionless faces stared at him when he dropped that bomb. Except Tobias of course, he just hit the nail on the head, "He was there, wasn't he," he asked, voice ice, "with Riddle?"

The bloodmage nodded bitterly, "He helped them keep me there, gave secrets about Riker, the Council and me, he…" Kai took another deep breath. He didn't want to tell them, but they needed to know the depth of Barracas' treachery. "He drank from me every second day for over two weeks."

"Christ…" one of the boys breathed.

"That bastard."

"Agreed."

"The only solace I take from the incident is imagining the withdrawal he's going through right now."

Callyn grinned viciously, "Hitomi…"

"Yeah, you remember how bad Hitomi's symptoms were and that was one dose of four ounces. This is around eight doses of a half liter."

"That much!"

"Riddle wanted me magically weak and Barracas knew exactly how to fuck up my magicks."

"Well I for one am thinking of exactly how bad I'm going to fuck HIM up when I see him," Nicholai snarled.

Kai smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I'll get us some drinks and we can brainstorm on that."

* * *

Hello again, thanks for reading my newest Shadowed Soul chapter

It's midterm time and this author is pulling out her hair. For the love of God what possessed me to take a degree in Mathematics?

Do you like Callyn and Tobias? I just realized how much I love Callyn ahahah!

**I NEED YOUR HELP! I have a series of challenges for you!**

1. After chapter three, I had some interesting suggestions of how people would like to see Leander brutally killed lmao...a notable one was they wanted to see him nailed to a cross and slowly have holy water dripped on him. In reference to the last line of this chapter, sit down, have a drink, and give me an interesting suggestion. I just might end up using it.

2. From the response, you all seem to really like the flashbacks I have in every chapter. Now, I need suggestions on what you want to see. There are a few important bits of history I have to reveal (one being "The Incident" which you won't get your teeth into until I've driven you crazy in curiosity lol), but besides that, it's up to you. Do you want to see some bits of him with Hitomi? Particular classes he took? Try and be specific, "More of his training from Riker" isn't really that helpful.

3. As you see, Kai's bloodmagic is mostly focused around his relationship with the Greek Gods. Are there any cool bits of bloodmagic you'd like him to have? An ability? If so, find a Greek God that would represent that power, like I've used Apollo, and tell me. I'm always open to suggestions!

**Update on Review Challenge! Congratulations to the three people that got it. The rest of you will find out the answer next chapter!**

CS knows, but to the other winners, it's actually chapter 9 that is the prize, which is the next chapter. To save me the trouble of searching through all 126 reviews to find your response (as I was not smart enough to write it down) could you please review this chapter and remind me. Thanks a bunch.

Thanks again everyone!

Db


	9. Chapter 9: Lord Gryffindor

**Hello One and All!**

Thanks for coming back to yet another chapter!

I'm so excited! I got 57 reviews for the last chapter!! That was more than I got for the whole posting of my original piece a few years ago on FictionPress! It's at 42,294 hits, 121 C2s, 198 faves and 392 alerts!! (does happy dance) I'd like to thank every for your wonderful support and encouragement. I love you all!

Another update: **The number of times I've been asked if this is a HPSS story after repeatedly saying it's not: is 16! **(sigh) I thought I had discussed this already...but I got asked again. Please don't make me make this any bigger.

Thank you to everyone who sent in marvelous suggestions for flashbacks and powers. Some I will definately be using. For those of you that wanted to see Leander suffer a bit...you'll like this chapter. It is definately not my favourite of chapters, as some of it is filler, but put up with me lol.

I'll try to update on time next time :)

To PSTurner: I didn't get a chance to change anything.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ragnock, Head of Gringotts bank, couldn't help but grin across his desk at his ally. The tall, broad shouldered man was sprawled gracefully on a comfortable wingback chair, glass of goblin wine held elegantly in his left palm, looking every inch relaxed.

His friend was a true actor, because the day one of his kind was completely relaxed was the day he fed himself to one of the dragons. The man did not look as he naturally did, the shorter sandy hair and softer features admittedly throwing him off.

"The games you played with my staff upon entering amuse me, my friend, but why play these games with me?" he asked, chuckling as he did with only few.

"I play this game because I will claim my heritage today, not as myself, but as another. The world will know the Heir by another name, just as few know of you Head Ragnock, or should I say _King_ Ragnock."

The goblin never asked where the other got his information. The man always knew what he should not.

"So," the blonde continued, "should some goblin stumble into your office, I shall be protected."

"You enjoyed that entrance too much," he puffed up his chest, "'_Lord Gryffindor is here to see Head Ragnock. He is expecting me, do not keep him waiting,_' you say, in Gobbledygook no less. The poor young teller was still shell shocked when he opened the door here for you," Ragnock smirked.

"Funny that he didn't look for the ring, as I haven't claimed it yet," he pondered.

"You have a particular presence about you that dissuades others from asking unwanted questions, and you know it. Especially with that damnable voice magic of yours..."

Kai smirked, an action not as intimidating as in his natural form, "So, the day has come."

"Aye, my friend, I have been looking forward to this day for five years, hoping you would take up the title," the goblin leaned back in his chair, crossing his short arms on his lap. "A Riker, head of the UK Wizengamot, oh, this is a day of days."

"I am certainly looking forward to turning that disgusting governing body on its head. Their recent work has been less than pleasing. Seriously, still denying that Britain is at war? Really," Kai shook his head, disgusted at the corruption.

"Is Lord Nicholas Gryffindor going to come out as a War Mage as well, and take over the DMLE, as is his legal right?"

An agreement had been made over a thousand years ago that the head of the Gryffindor family would always lead the Wizengamot. And, if that head was a War Mage, as only those of the line were, they were to be given authority over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, of DMLE, as all War Mages had natural instincts in both strategy and battle they made them the prime candidates for the position. This agreement had not been enacted since Godric Gryffindor himself reined over the more primitive DMLE. No War Mage had existed since.

"I'm considering it, though I don't know if I could handle the extra work load. Amelia Bones is head of the Aurors now and she's quite capable. I may just leave her where she is and have her report to me."

"The idea merits consideration."

Kai put both feet on the floor, leaning forward, face suddenly serious, "Speaking of consideration, Ragnock, tell me exactly why I should consider not striking you down where you sit for not revealing my Potter Heritage to me all those years ago, the very reason, as you know, that I came to see you," if his tone was any colder, the red wine in his glass would have frozen.

--

_A much younger Kai Boudreau sat before him in an office quite similar. Kai, with his natural intense green eyes was slowly taking in his surroundings, not fractionally as comfortable as his future self would be. Understandable, as they had only just met._

_Ragnock regarded the young man, one of the most powerful of the current Riker students, if his sources were correct. All powerful Rikers ended up very wealthy men and Ragnock made a point to get to know those that were especially so._

_One of those was Kai Boudreau. He was future council for sure. So powerful and still below the general Riker first year entrance age, and a War Mage, no-less. The goblin smirked internally; War Mages came from one line and one line only; though most did not know that._

_Today he would find out if his suspicions were true; the to-be assassin was here for an inheritance ritual. He had no family and indeed thought that the ritual could help remedy that as he knew his parents had been magical._

_Slowly, the goblin placed the ritual potion, dagger, parchment and basin before the youth, trying to keep the non-threatening aura around him._

_The mage held his hand over the goblin items, checking for traps and poisons before picking up the dagger._

_"Put three drops of blood in the potion, shake it and then pour it into the basin. Dip the parchment in the basin then pass it to me so I can cast the spell."_

_The ebony haired student went through the process with meticulousness unique to blood magic users before passing the damp parchment across warily. He then cleansed the basin and knife with a wordless spell, removing all traces of his blood from the ritual area._

_The goblin King waved a dark hand, activating the potion. His eyes bugged out._

_The Gryffindor coat of arms, a roaring lion its prominent feature, sat neatly where Ragnock expected it to be with a banner naming him the Heir of the line._

_What shocked him was the second shield, sporting a stag and a griffin locked in combat. He looked hard at the mage from the corner of his eye. Then, he saw it. The youth had Lily Potter's eyes and strong cheekbones. He had James Potter's jaw and nose._

_It was Harry Potter, the Light's missing figurehead, completely unaware._

_'Better it stayed that way,' Ragnock thought, 'if anyone found out his life would not be his, and _Mishrak_ knows what would happen if Dumbledore got wind of it. I will wait until he's of age, untouchable by the ministries._

--

He sighed, finishing his story, an action uncharacteristic to the powerful goblin. He was in deep shite.

Kai leaned back, eyes sad, feeling the truth of his friend's intentions. Ragnock's heart was in the right place, "If you had told me, I would not have spread it. Rather, I would have enjoyed the peace of mind."

'Damn,' he thought, 'I would have loved a target for all this foolish righteous anger.'

"If I claim my Potter heritage, will anyone be alerted?" he would love to see his family's things.

"No, not if you don't want it. We keep strict confidentiality here. You could have come in your natural form and no one would have said anything."

"Let's get this over with so that I can visit my vaults. The next weeks will prove to be very busy."

Ragnock backed a laugh, "Your latest project?"

"Indeed, am I becoming that predictable?"

"No, except that you take on projects that no others would dare," he paused, considering. "Riddle will last longer than Marius."

"I hope so; I'm always up for a challenge."

After a moment, two wooden boxes that the King had called for appeared. Inside were the family rings.

Kai slipped both on, one of his right middle and one on his right ring finger. A pulse of magic went through him, warm and welcoming, like a hug. Kai closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling, unlike anything he had ever felt. Concentrating, he made the Potter Signet disappear, waiting to be called. Finishing his glass of wine, Kai stood, straightening his handsome burgundy robes.

"Shall we?"

They entered the cart track from Ragnock's private entrance, not desiring to go to the lobby. For long minutes they careened deeper and deeper in the catacombs. Close to the bottom they stopped.

A huge vault door loomed before them, the Gryffindor crest burned on the metal. Kai stepped forward, placing his hand on the G in the center. Feeling the prick of the door sampling his blood, he stepped back, waiting patiently.

Inside held what he expected, gold, jewels, books and other heirlooms. A few old books on blood magic wrote by Godric caught his eye, but the one thing he searched for escaped him.

"Where is the sword?" he muttered.

"Gryffindor's sword?" Ragnock queried.

"Yes. That is the only thing, outside of the family Wizengamot robes, that I need from here."

"It's in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts."

"Pardon?" he hissed, "I'm sorry; I thought I just heard you say that a priceless family heirloom is currently an office trinket of a man not in my family."

Ragnock eyes widened comically at Kai's deadly casual tone, "Call it back to you, Lord Gryffindor. You are its master and it will come to you."

Kai smirked as he pictured the look on Dumbledore's face when the priceless artifact disappeared.

"Sword of my fathers, take your place at my side," the words slipped subconsciously from his lips, his hand out, palm up.

A flash of light and a long deadly sword appeared, balanced perfectly on his palm. He admired the gleaming blade and golden hilt, large ruby in the pommel, racing lions carved on the guard. He ran a hand along the blade, removing it when the blade bit into his hand. It was razor sharp. He slipped the blade into the dragon hide hip scabbard, knowing that the blade would be as much of a statement of his identity as the family ring or the Gryffindor family features his current form had.

Another flash of light and Kai redrew the sword lightning quick before he smiled at his newest guest.

"My brother," he said warmly as a beautiful red and gold phoenix landed on his shoulder, butting him with his head, "you were curious, were you?"

Fawkes trilled affectionately, recognizing the mage's aura and excited that he was of the founder's line.

"Who is your friend, Kai?" Ragnock, calmed, reverted to calling his ally by name.

"This is Fawkes. He is Dumbledore's familiar," Kai replied with a chuckled, stroking the bird's soft feathers.

"Truly?" Ragnock rolled his eyes at his ally's ability to charm even a phoenix. With all the death on his hands, the phoenix should have been repulsed by the assassin.

"Gave Albus a bit of a fright, did I?"

Fawkes cooed something that sounded like a chuckled and bobbed his head.

'Yes," whispered across his mind.

"Well, let's send him a note then," Kai waved his free hand, conjuring a desk and special parchment.

Sheathing the sword, he scratched out a note with his left hand in an elegant looping handwriting, laughing quietly as he wrote.

Admiring his work, he rolled it. Conjuring a candle, he lit it and sealed the parchment with the wax, imprinting his seal with the signet ring.

He handed the roll to the fire bird that grabbed it in its talons and jumped away in a burst of flame.

"Oh, I would pay to see his face…"

--

Albus jumped when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the precious Sword of Gryffindor vanish in a flash of light. He jumped again when Fawkes trilled sharply and flame traveled away.

What was going on??

He strode off to the display case quickly, casting detection charms all over the case. There was no magic picked up at all! The Sword had simply vanished! Thank Merlin the Gryffindor family had disappeared or he would be in serious trouble…

…in more ways than one.

Later, Albus would reassess his belief in Murphy's law.

Fawkes reappeared during his contemplation, dropping a neat scroll on his head. Scowling disdainfully at the bird, he looked at the scroll.

His eyes flared.

It wasn't possible.

That seal hadn't been seen in 600 years when the family disappeared.

Gryffindor!

With shaking fingers, he broke the seal.

The writing was neat and organized and had Dumbledore shaking in anger and disbelief.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore:_

_I did not plan on contacting you this soon, but as Fawkes followed my sword, I decided to send him back with this message to you._

_I am Lord Nicholas Gryffindor, head of the Gryffindor family._

_Normally, I keep myself withdrawn from the British political scene, keeping my family out of the spotlight._

_I find myself no longer able to do this._

_The past years have shown nothing but a corruption and decay in the quality of governing by the Ministry and Wizengamot. In fact, I find myself disgusted at the discrimination that is running rampant in our laws._

_I felt it was time I stepped in._

_As of the next Wizengamot meeting, on September 4th of this year, I will be taking over my rightful position as Head of the Wizengamot. You, of course, will return to your position as Lord of the Dumbledore family._

_I thoroughly disagree with your stance in the wizarding world and the laws you have allowed to be passed under your care. In this time of war, the government needs strong leadership, someone who will stand up for those that cannot speak for themselves._

_I hoe we can work together towards the good of the entire magical world, not just the wizarding portion._

_-Lord Gryffindor_

_PS. Mail sent to me will not reach me directly. A liegeman of mine, Kai Boudreau, is in your staff. Any mail or questions sent to him will reach me. Please refrain from harassing him, he is a formidable individual._

Albus muttered angrily under his breath.

Suddenly he remembered something.

"Using my power within the Riker society and the help of a good friend of mine, you will be seeing a few changes in the ministry as well," Kai had said a conspiring smirk on his face.

Boudreau.

God damned.

How could he stop this? Through Boudreau? No, he probably put this ball rolling.

Walking to the fire, he tossed in some floo powder, "Kai Boudreau!"

No answer; Kai wasn't there.

Knowing he could not step through the highly warded fireplace, he pulled back and tried again, "Severus Snape!"

"Yes, Albus?" the dark professor stepped out of his kitchen.

"Have you seen Professor Boudreau?"

"He's gone to visit someone in London, that's all I heard," actually Snape knew Kai was meeting a political ally at Gringotts but Albus didn't need details like that.

"Thank you Severus," Albus replied, annoyed and pulled back.

"What is up his arse?" Snape muttered to himself and went back to his dinner.

Albus wasn't the only Lord Kai had pissed off that day.

--

An icy haze wrapped around the room, curling its harsh fingers around those kneeling on the stone floor. The men and women gritted their teeth, trying to keep them from chattering lest the sound stir the monster before them.

The Dark Lord was angry, a cold fury bubbling inside him, causing his power to ripple off of him, its frigid tentacles lashing at his supplicating followers.

The Shadow was alive. Not only was he alive, he had been seen speaking with the bouncers outside of his club in downtown London, seemingly unaffected by weeks of torture. He snarled, cursing the man viciously in a language only the escaped prisoner would also understand.

All that power had been within his grasp, now gone. What he could have done with Leander on his left and Shadow on his right. Now Dumbledore held that power in his hand.

"You are certain?" he hissed at the figure before him.

"Yes, m'Lord. He has been seen on the grounds," he paused. "I have been told he's accepted a position at the school as a defense professor, presumably to stay close to the action. My contact on the Board of Governor's says that they will be reviewing his files at their meeting in two days time."

"Keep me informed Lucius," the Dark Lord's voice was like a whip, making all before him flinch.

The doors to the hall burst open.

"My Lord! My Lor.." the words turned into a scream as the Death Eater fell to the Cruciatus. Moments later he was released.

"You will remember yourself Karmen. Now, what is it?" Voldemort drawled.

"It's Riker Venom sir! Something is wrong with him. The other Rikers are trying to subdue him, but it's not working!"

Voldemort's eyes went wide. What was wrong with Leander? "You are all dismissed; get out of my sight," he hissed to his followers. Looking to Karmen, his eyes darkened further, "Take me to him."

The sight that met his eyes was not what he expected. An uncontrolled vampire aura assaulted him as soon as he was through the doors. Leander, covered in blood likely not his own, had another Riker pinned to the wall by the throat, a wild look in his eyes. His hair was mussed and he was just in a pair of black sleep pants, his Riker brand standing out on his pale skin. Four others surrounded the pair, waiting for either to move.

"You had him here the entire time you bastard. You knew the havoc it was wreaking in the society! He was your fucking squad leader, Barracas!" the victim rasped, his face angry.

"Do not judge me," Leander spit, whirling his head to stare at those surrounding him, "you have done worse."

Voldemort saw his feverish, unfocused eyes and wild disposition and knew something was wrong. He didn't step into the situation yet, though, wanting to observe the other Rikers' anger at Leander's betrayal of Shadow.

Leander's eyes fell on a Riker that bore a small resemblance to Kai, long raven hair tied back and a pair of black knee high boots. He dropped the man in his grasp.

"Fight me Kai!" he hissed at the other Riker. "You will fall before me finally!"

"Head ups, he's hallucinating!" the Riker barked before drawing a pair of sai and attacking.

The vampire spun, claws lashing out viciously, fangs flashing. They circled each other, darting in to strike then jumping out of reach. Blood flew as Leander's black claws ripped across the face of his opponent, leaving bloody gashes.

"Losing your touch, Shadow? There goes your pretty face!" Leander staggered for a moment as pain ripped through his body and he nearly threw up, "What did you do to me, you little bastard?"

"Not enjoying the withdrawal, Barracas? You've made your bed, die in it," the Riker, a lithe Lycan attacked again, plunging one sai deep in the vampire's side. Leander roared before pulling it out and wielding it against his enemy. Sparks flew as the black sai clashed again and again, stabbing and slashing until the lychan fell, bleeding profusely from multiple wounds.

"Don't play with me, mage, you would never fall to me so easily!" Leander shouted, panting heavily, eyes unfocused, "What are you doing to me?!"

The vampire's limbs shook, almost unable to hold him.

"Hitomi...," one whispered. "You son of a bitch, you drank from him, didn't you? You're in blood withdrawal." He circled the weakening once-Riker. "Do you feel the devastating hunger yet? The disregard for any blood but his? The feeling that your blood will burn its way through your skin? The hallucinations and fevers have already started. I witnessed the effects of 4 ounces on a vampire, how much did you drink, traitor?"

Leander snarled but you could see his eyes widen in fear. Then the Riker that had spoken, who Voldemort recognized as Anaconda, struck, two sets of hands and feet battling fast. Leander's claws ripped viciously into his tall opponent's side but received a powerful punch to the face. The fight continued brutally until Anaconda showed why he was called such. Two black whips appeared at his side and he sent them forth, each wrapping around his opponent in a different direction, trapping him. A burst of magic down the leather and the whips constricted, pushing the air out of Leander's heaving lungs. The vampire could do nothing but collapse to his knees as the vertigo and exhaustion overwhelmed him.

That was Voldemort's signal to step in, knowing the entertainment was over.

"That is enough Riker Anaconda," unlike Leander, the rest had not given their first or last names, "release him."

Anaconda stood tall, ice blue eyes serious, "I apologize, Lord Voldemort, but this is Riker politics and it overrides any commitment we made to you. We currently don't have permission to take you in for what you did to Shadow, but we are under orders to bring Barracas in using any force necessary."

Anaconda didn't turn away, knowing this was going to be trouble. They'd hoped to get in and out without Riddle's notice but they didn't expect to find Barracas hallucinating and in a blood rage.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that," he drew his black cypress wand, voice just as polite as the Riker he faced.

"Kill us and you bring the whole council against you. You would not survive that," Anaconda stood tall, eyes flashing with power, voice apathetic.

"Well, it's good that I planned for confrontation, isn't it?" the Dark Lord sneered, brown eyes holding a sadistic glint. **_"_**_Activate intruder wards_" he hissed. The dormant wards lit up, striking down all but himself.

"Undetectable parsel wards, some of my best work," he thought to himself, admiring the results.

He levitated the unconscious Leander onto his bed and bound him to it. Calling the wards again, he banished the unconscious Rikers from his property, locking them out of the wards.

They were alive and that grated on Voldemort greatly. Unfortunately, Anaconda's words were true. The Riker society was too powerful for him to face them all. They had members in every powerful political party and clan in the world. It was a force he did not want after him.

He enerviated Leander only to step back as the tall vampire coughed and convulsed, body shaking in cruciatus like spasms. His eyes flashed red and his fangs elongated.

Summoning a vial of vampire sedative to him, Riddle forced it down the raging vampire's throat. Leander still shook slightly, but the red drained from his eyes, which drooped. He moaned softly in pain.

"Baraccas, what is wrong with you?" Voldemort demanded.

"Blood withdrawal," he wheezed, coughing harshly, "Kai's…blood holds…wild magic. It's highly addictive…never thought…it would be so…violent."

"Wild magic?"

"S'why his blood magic is so powerful…draws magic…directly from environment," he coughed hard before breaking the bonds, rolling away from the Dark Lord and vomiting noisily.

'Wild magic in his blood?' the old man in a young man's body hmmmed to himself. 'That could solve my little problem…'

"Will you live?" he sneered.

"Yes," the response was weak but Voldemort nodded an swept from the room. He enerviated the unconscious Karmen by the door and told him to get a medic to take care of the Riker. Voldemort did not want to lose the talented vampire.

If only he could have had Shadow as well…

Striding into his quarters he collapsed gracefully in a black wingback chair behind a rich ebony desk.

"_Another mystery_," he murmured.

"_About what, Master?_"

Nagini slid up and placed her head on his lap, letting him stroke her scales.

"_The Shadow._"

"_The other speaker? Hmm, he's fascinating and his blood has no scent._"

"_His blood holds wild magic,_" and if from a second twist of Murphy's law he felt the pulling begin, deep within his core.

"_Damn,_" he pulled out a vial from a warded drawer in his desk and drank it. The magic snapped back into place.

Stealing the young boy's magic and resurrecting himself using the diary had been successful, but not completely so. The Creevy boy's magic was not compatible and kept trying to pull away.

If not for the restraining potion Leander brewed…

The potion used wild magic to leash the magic in his core. If he got a hold of the Shadow again, his blood could be the key to making the potion permanent.

There was no doubt that the Dark Lord wanted that power in his control. He wanted the Shadow.

And the Dark Lord always got what he wanted.

* * *

This author did great on here midterms! (Well...okay, some of them...) Thanks for reviewing to keep me writing. Now y'all just have to get me through finals...

Review Challenges Still Stand! (I'll change them next chapter)

1. After chapter three, I had some interesting suggestions of how people would like to see Leander brutally killed lmao...a notable one was they wanted to see him nailed to a cross and slowly have holy water dripped on him. In reference to the last line of this chapter, sit down, have a drink, and give me an interesting suggestion. I just might end up using it.

2. From the response, you all seem to really like the flashbacks I have in every chapter. Now, I need suggestions on what you want to see. There are a few important bits of history I have to reveal (one being "The Incident" which you won't get your teeth into until I've driven you crazy in curiousity lol), but besides that, it's up to you. Do you want to see some bits of him with Hitomi? Particular classes he took? Try and be specific, "More of his training from Riker" isn't really that helpful.

3. As you see, Kai's bloodmagic is mostly focused around his relationship with the Greek Gods. Are there any cool bits of bloodmagic you'd like him to have? An ability? If so, find a Greek God that would represent that power, like I've used Apollo, and tell me. I'm always open to suggestions!

Thanks again everyone! Please review!

db


	10. Chapter 10: Need The Talk?

**Hello One and All!**

I apologize for this chapter being so late...my only excuse is that it is exam time and well...my entire brain melted out of my ears about a week ago.

Keeping you updated with my continuing exhuberance... I got 65 reviews for the last chapter!! It's at 61441 hits, 161 C2s, 285 faves and 525 alerts!! (does happy dance) I'd like to thank every for your wonderful support and encouragement. I love you all!

Whoot! I have finally stopped my count of the stupidest question in the world!! Yay!!

Thank you to everyone that sent me great ideas, I will be using some of them. This is a the Kai/Tonks section that some of you were begging for. There's a little bit of a lemon in this chapter but its about as far as I'm going to go with it this story. As well as I know I could write a lemon, this story is rated T and I'd like to keep it this way. I know of too many stories that fanfic just ripped off the site without warning and I'm terrified of that happening to Shadowed Soul.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kai sat, curled up at the end of one of his soft black leather couches, planner in hand. A warm fire crackled softly in the fireplace in front of him and a warm glass of red goblin wine perched on a wrought iron table beside him. Hogwarts was content and wrapping her warmth around the descendant of one of her creators.

The assassin turned professor breathed deeply and sighed in contentment. It had been a long time since he had felt this relaxed. It had been a bit under two weeks since his escape at the first of August and he had never ever expected to be where he was.

A soft knock at the door brought him from his quiet contemplation. He closed the planner and stood. Activating the charms on his door he smiled; it was Tonks. She was in her natural form. More surprising was that she was in an elegant black floor length evening gown, her hair twisted into an elegant knot. She looked stunning. Kai looked down at his own tank top and pajama bottoms, hair loose and shook his head.

He opened the door, "Chami?"

She smiled slyly, "Wotcher sweetheart."

"Come in," he motioned her in. "You look stunning. What's the occasion?"

She smirked, "You threw me out of Shadowed Soul for the first time exactly two years ago. Want to go out to dinner?"

Kai chuckled, reaching out a hand to gently caress her face, "You could have called."

If possible, her smirk became more mischievous.

"You thought if you came, I wouldn't be able to say no."

He pulled her into his arms, "Oh Chami…" he murmured and kissed her hair. "You little devil, I couldn't say no to that face," he kissed her nose. "Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long."

"Alright," she smiled, "leave your hair down for once, I like it like that!" she called as he entered his room.

"Yes ma'am!" was returned from the open door.

Having never had a chance to really look around, she wandered about his living room, spending most of her time scanning the numerous bookshelves surrounding the fireplace that she knew held not even a small fraction of his real collection. Finding an interesting book on metamorphmagic she settled into the exact spot Kai had been sitting, relaxing into the soft leather. She smelled the contents of the wine glass before sipping it, hmming in pleasure at its fullness and taste.

She quickly lost herself in the pages and the atmosphere.

A soft butterfly kiss on her neck startled her out of her reading, "Enjoying the book?"

She shivered as his breath brushed her neck. She nearly purred.

"Yes. What wine is that? It is magnificent," she breathed as he kissed her neck again.

"Goblin, 1856. It was a good year."

Her eyes widened then closed again as he continued his ministrations. "How did you get a hold of goblin wine, especially that old?"

"I have friends in high places."

Pulling gently out of his arms, she nearly gasped when she took him in.

He was debonair in his very dark gray Armani suit, dark green tie and cufflinks making his eyes flare. His hair, shortened to his shoulders, was silky and ebony black.

"Well, young man, if we do not leave soon, I can't say I will ever let you leave."

He held out his elbow for her to take, "Did you make reservations for the evening or shall I call ahead?" Kai asked his companion.

"I took care of everything. Does 'Flare' sound good?"

"Good choice. You only forgot one thing," green eyes sparkled mischievously.

She paused, "What?"

"Flowers."

"Pardon?"

"When someone comes to pick up their date, it is traditional to bring them flowers or chocolates or something of the sorts. Are you new at this Chami?"

He kept walking calmly threw the halls, left hand over her smaller one at his elbow, her sputtering, "But, but…."

"Well," he continued, "I supposed I can make up for that this time." A wave of his hand and a dozen roses, stems intertwined lay wrapped neatly together in his arms, thorn-free and the exact shade of pink she normally kept her hair. "Flowers for the lady?"

She smiled brilliantly and took the flowers.

They chatted for a minute with Professors McGonagall and Sprout who they met on their way out of the castle, Pomona Sprout gushing about how handsome they looked together.

A quick ride in a thestral drawn carriage and they apparated out to the classy restaurant in the restaurant district off Diagon Alley.

They were seated and were quickly served a bottle of a wonderful French red. Eyes of many in the restaurant were on the pair, drawn in by the shear beauty and elegance of them. No one knew them though, as neither traveled in their natural form often making it a treat for them to go 'au naturel' together.

Most people though metamorphs were naturally ugly and just altered their appearance. Nothing could have been more wrong. Metamorphmagi were almost veela-like.

They resigned themselves to the glances and ordered their meal before discretely raising a silencing barrier.

"Your turn," Tonks chirped.

They had become fond of playing question games and seeing who had the best answer.

"First bout of accidental magic you remember?"

"Well, I was watching this movie when I was five with a talking pig. I loved the pig so much I changed my nose to his. Gave my mother such a fright."

Kai chuckled, "When I was six I was being chased by these bigger kids and apparated onto the room of my school."

Tonks looked aghast, "You? Bullied? I can't see it," her ice blue eyes went grim, "When I was in school all I remember is the guys asking me to changed into celebrities or other people. Anyone but me."

Kai took her hand and squeezed it gently, "That didn't happen to me much. Of course, I was harder to catch than a professional snitch. There was another male meta in our school and he once told me that people asked him to change into me," Tonks gaped at that. "He said he never did and I hope he wasn't lying."

"That would be weird."

"It was. But yeah, I can only really remember being bullied by my cousin."

"You've got family?" she asked, remembering that he was an orphan.

He shook his head sadly, "They're not my family."

"My mum and I weren't too popular with her family either. She was a Black and my dad is a muggle," Kai winced.

"Toujours Pur," he muttered, having heard of the Black family.

"Yeah. Before it was just me, mum and my cousin Sirius. Then, there was that mess with him being the Potter's secret keeper and then him escaping Azkaban. It shocked my mum and me. It's just us left now."

The assassin nodded, holding back the emotions that rolled in him at the name of the man that brought his parents'' deaths upon them and the killed Peter Pett-"Wait!" he eyes went wide. "Black couldn't have killed Pettigrew."

Tonks looked at him like he was crazy. One black eyebrow raised in an almost Snape-like fashion, "I'd like to think that as well, but it doesn't mean it's true."

"I've seen Pettigrew. He's not only alive, he's a Death Muncher."

Tonks held in a gasp.

"Well," Kai drawled with a lazy smile, "I know who's just moved to the top of my list."

"You'd do that?" she smiled at him with pure affection.

You know you're a strange pair when your partner is touched when you move someone to the top of your kill list…

"Of course. Sirius is your family."

'And practically mine, if what I saw in the Potter vault was true…'

"And I've always respected the man for breaking out of Azkaban," Kai added lightly.

The auror leaned over the table and kissed her assassin softly on the lips, only to have to sit back as their dinner arrived.

They talked lightly as they used to as their meal continued. A year apart had made them long for the other's presence.

Later they sat, sipping wine, a set of hands connected across the table.

"Craziest thing you've ever done?"

Kai laughed, white teeth gleaming, "I've done a lot of crazy things. One of the stupider things I did was throwing myself out a fifth story window, glass and all."

Tonks chuckled at his comments, "Boys are foolish."

"Thing you've done you're most proud of?" the Riker asked.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Becoming your friend."

His emerald eyes widened and his face flashed surprise for a moment before it was masked, "How so?" the calm in his voice was slightly forced.

"Well, because even though you literally locked me out and then figuratively locked me out, I stuck with it and eventually, you let me in," she squeezed his hand. "Ever since I first saw you I wanted to know you." She paused, "It was torment the past year without you. I felt like shit because if you had accused me of what you did in those first weeks it would have been true. Even though I had never given away any information I gained at Shadowed Soul I still felt like I had betrayed you. Still do…" her voice faded away and Kai saw tears in her eyes. He cupped her face in his free hand.

"Oh Chami, we both made mistakes," he whispered, thumb caressing her cheek. "Yes, you should have told me you were an auror. But I over-reacted in not letting you try to explain. I," he paused, his eyes locking on hers, "I don't often let people in, Chami, and I've never taken well to betrayal. Let's start over and we'll try to see where this goes, hmm?" She smiled and held his hand to her face with her free hand.

She kissed his palm, "Let's get out of here, it's a beautiful August night."

Paying the bill, they strolled the alley towards Diagon's apparition point.

"People love to stare, don't they?" Tonks asked, snuggled into Kai's side, arm around his waist.

She subtly eyed the passerbyers, watching their eyes drag slowly across the couple, whispering questions to their companions about the pair's identity.

"They're taken with you beauty, my dear," Kai whispered in her ear, "just as I can't take my eyes off of you."

She smiled affectionately at him, "Charmer."

"I pride myself on it," he chuckled. Tweaking his voice magic, he let his power wrap around his words. "And if we weren't in a public place I wouldn't take my hands off you."

She shivered. Merlin she loved when he did that!

At the apparition point, Kai apparated the pair of them directly into one of the carriages, a cheeky smile on his face.

Tonks' lips were on his the moment the door to his chambers closed behind him. He took control, pressing her back against the door, arms pressing her body against his.

She kissed him slowly, languidly, tongue caressing his. He tasted like mint and red wine and smelled like a forest after the rain. One hand carded into his soft hair which lengthened as he released the morph on it, the other hand roaming the planes of his chest. His hand pressed on her side, undoing the magical zipper wandlessly. The strapless dress fell softly to the stone. A quick flick of her wand and his jacket and shirt vanished.

The assassin moaned quietly in her mouth as her hands massaged his stomach. He let his hands wander her body, memorizing every inch. He felt her shivered in delight as he kissed along her neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. Her wand having been discarded, she pulled desperately at his belt, quickly pulling his dress pants off his narrow hips, hands trailing over his hip bones. She summoned her wand to her hand, something Kai taught her, as he picked her up, wrapping her long legs around his waist. She giggled loudly when he tossed her playfully on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her. Tonks writhed breathlessly as her partner kissed his way up and down her body. Her hips jerked into his as she felt his erection pressing against her.

She grinned mischievously as an idea came to mind. Using her auror-trained skills she smoothly flipped them over, switching their positions. With a quick flick of her wand, his hands were bound to the headboard above his head with a pair of navy blue silk scarves. Kai looked up at her, amused glint in his eyes, knowing that if he felt at all threatened, he could free himself easily, but enjoying the play. It was his turn to moan appreciatively as his Chami's hands left a path of fire all over his body.

'Aphrodite, she's good at what she does!'

She brought her mouth to his ear, nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

Merlin, this was turning her on. Shadow was always so powerful, so in control that seeing him panting like he was running a marathon, eyes clouded in pleasure was almost enough to send her over the edge.

"You're mine tonight Shadow."

--

"You're going to have that incessant grin on your face all day aren't you?"

**Clang!**

Metal met metal hard sending sparks flying. Two swordsmen danced around each other, flying in to attack then flowing away like water.

"It's not an incessant grin as much as it is a satisfied smirk, Severus," Kai chuckled as he dodged the potion master's longer sword.

**Attack. Attack. Dodge.**

'Like water, unstoppable. Move around everything in you path until you wear them down.'

The blade of Kai's katana bit shallowly into the older man's shoulder.

**First blood.**

**Defend. Defend. Dodge.**

Severus was mad.

Correction, Severus was pissed.

"You're just mad that only one of us is getting laid," the assassin spit out playfully, eyes flashing.

Snape snarled, "I was foolish then to believe that assasssins dealt death, not begged for it!"

Kai landed a punch to Snape's unguarded left side before circling again and landing a powerful round house kick though not without feeling the bite of Snape's sword on his calf.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed, "So that's how it is going to be?"

The swords were discarded as the circling continued.

"Combining the houses won't work, Boudreau. They'll never get along. My Gryffindor/Slytherin potions classes are a threat to my sanity alone."

The assassin laughed, face and tied hair gleaming with perspiration, "If I can make born vampires and Lycan exist peacefully and amiably in my lectures I can handle a couple dozen human students."

"Good luck, these rivalries are centuries old."

Severus was more than an able fighter. He was physically stronger than the blood mage, though not near as fast, as Severus was much taller. It was strength vs. speed. A leg sweep from behind made Kai backflip over the kick, quickly springing away. He was not quick enough as Severus' follow through caught him across the ribs.

**Point Snape.**

He rolled over Snape's leg and came up with an upper cut into the solar plexus. Kai leaped away and back to his feet as the potions master fought to get his breath back.

**Point Kai.**

"Will you teach them this?" he wheezed out.

"Some," Kai replied, "I'll have to focus on fitness first. Foolish lazy European wizards," the assassin scolded jokingly.

Severus scowled, "I'm a blade master I'll have you know."

Kai barked a laugh as he dodged Snap's attempt to grab him.

"I'll do mostly dodging with the younger years. Introduce them to normal sports. Teach them the four steps."

"Four steps?"

**Dodge. Block. Strike.**

Kai heard a snap as Snape's nose broke.

"Thanks for that, like my nose isn't crooked enough."

"I'll heal it after. Suck it up."

A blow caught him across the temple and his vision blacked before refocusing.

'Note to self, don't piss of Snape; it makes him faster…'

"The four steps. 1) Run and get help. If you can't run, then 2)Evade until you can run and get help; 3)Hide until it's safe to run; then 4) Fight until you can do either 1,2 or 3."

"Good," they circled again, "all these kids can think of is the bravo and honor of battle, as if they would stand a chance against a Death Eater. Foolish Gryffindors," Snape muttered, speech slightly slurred from the broken nasal bone.

He went down hard as Kai's sweeper kick took out his legs. Kai held his left foot over Snape's throat, claiming victory.

"You, Severus, are part of the problem," he hissed showing more annoyance than Snape had ever seen on his face. "You snipe about how stupid the Gryffindors are, how pathetic the Hufflepuffs are, how book-obsessed the Ravenclaws are. Is a child's character actually defined by the one trait the house is most known for? Is their worth to be decided by some old hat?"

Kai snarled and walked away, sitting at the appearing table, wiping away blood and sweat with a damp towel.

He took a drink of cold water, trying to cool his temper.

"I was in the Bloodfang House at Riker. Bloodfang has the highest death rate of any house. Some people focus on this one fact more than anything else about my house-mates. What does this tell you about its members?"

"Foolish, reckless, untalented," Snape snapped, towel stemming the blood from his nose.

"Add this to your consideration. Bloodfang produces more class leaders than any other house."

"Foolish, reckless, though talented."

"Bloodfang houses most of the school's necromancy and bloodmagic mastery students."

"Reckless but extremely talented," Snape said grudgingly, sitting in the chair next to the assassin.

Kai stood up and took the towel.

"So your opinion of me and my housemates changed from us being stupid and untalented to extremely talented with only two additional pieces of information."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "I didn't know anything about Bloodfang members."

The assassin grabbed Snape's nose and snapped it back into place, a bone-mending and blood clotting spell healing the injury.

The only response Snape had to the harsh treatment was watering of his eyes.

"And you seriously think you know anything about these students? Have you ever attempted to see past their house? Because a person is sorted into Hufflepuffs does not mean they do not have the intelligence of a Ravenclaws, or the bravery of a Gryffindor, or even the cunning of a Slytherin, it just means that their loyalty and work ethic is more predominant. Don't judge a person because of what some moldy talking hat says. Doing so would be blinding yourself, something a 'cunning' Slytherin such as yourself should loathe to be."

He waved a cleaning spell over himself and pulled on a black polo shirt emblazed with the logo of the English National rugby team.

"I like this room," he commented as the room gave him a book of instructions on itself.

"It's called the 'come and go' room. I've been using it for sword training since my Hogwarts days," Snape commented absently, mind still pondering Kai's words.

'I'll have to speak to Hogwarts about making this my classroom. I could make it any kind of play field or obstacle course I wanted. The possibilities are endless…'

"Think about what I said Severus. Because frankly, if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem," he turned away, retying his hair. "I have a meeting," was all he said before he walked away.

As he walked down the hallway his phone vibrating at his side brought Kai out of his thinking. He flung up a silencing ward around himself as he walked.

"**_Shadow,_**" he said.

"**_Kai, it's Anaconda,"_** a male voice replied. He sounded miffed.

"**_What's up?_**"

"**_Good news and bad. Good news first. Leander is in serious blood withdrawal, shakes, hallucinations, he's fighting anything that resembles you. Basically, Barracas is really screwed up._**"

"**_Still? Man, I'm going to have to start using my blood as a new vampire torture technique…_**," it had been over a week and a half since his escape. That Leander was still in bad shape was marvelous.

"**_Bad news, though, he's now protected under maximum security. Riddle has apparently moved him to his private quarters. He lives in there; he brews in there and nothing can get in and out but Riddle. We attempted to get him before the move but Riddle shows up and activates these fucking parsel wards that knocked us all out and threw us out of the manor. We're essentially locked out._**"

"**_Parsel wards, huh?_**" Kai smirked viciously. "**_Looks like I'm going after him my self._**"

Anaconda laughed heartily, "**_That's what I thought you'd say. I've informed Marcus and he approves._**"

"**_Good, good._** **_Any other news?_**"

"**_No._**"

"**_Then I'll let you go, I have a meeting. I'll talk to you soon?"_**

"**_Yeah, no doubt. Make sure you stop by the manor sometime, the wife and the kids keep asking after you._**"

Kai smiled fondly; he loved Anaconda's family and they seemed to love him just as much. He laughed, "**_I'll try. Say hi to them for me._**"

"**_I will. Oh, by the way, you might get a bit of a surprise on the Hogwarts Express._"**

**"_Con…_**" Kai hated being surprised.

"**_No, I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see._**"

"**_Fine,_**" he would have pouted but that would have been undignified.

Anaconda laughed. He'd always been a bit like an uncle to Kai, being one of the head bloodmagic instructors at Riker a few years back. He was like a mentor.

"Later"

"Arrivederci"

Kai dropped the ward as he faced the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. He knocked.

A called, "come in," came from the other side so Kai let himself into the office. The office was warm and comfortable with much memorabilia on the shelves. He chuckled at the glare the grindylow in his tank was giving him.

"Can I help you?" the voice was friendly, but cautious.

Remus Lupin was a tall, very thin man, blonde hair graying at the temples. He looked weary.

"Remus Lupin? I'm Kai Boudreau, the new practical defense teacher," he held out his hand over the dark wooden desk.

The man smiled, "Ah yes, Albus mentioned you would be coming to see me."

Kai pushed down his inner voice as it screamed, 'Bitten werewolf!!' when their hands touched.

"I'm looking forward to collaborating with you. I believe your class is a long time coming," Remus commented, motioning him to take a seat. "I hear you're good at what you do."

Kai smirked, "I'd like to think so; I've brought my lesson plans-Hello!" Kai yelped as a wet nose sniffed his leg. He had seen the grim-like dog upon entry but had ignored it, sensing its calmness.

Remus laughed, "That's my dog, Padfoot, he's really quite nice."

_A baby sat crying in his crib, calling, "Pa'foo! Pa'foo!" until a big black dog came bounding into the room and leaped into the crib. The baby laughed and giggled as the dog licked him and snuggled against him until a man, who looked a lot like Kai came running in, "Padfoot, get out of there!"_

Kai snapped out of the flashback. 'What in Athena's name was that?' he thought to himself. 'My parents? Padfoot…Padfoot… the Marauders! Remus named his dog after one of the Marauders?'

The dog smelled him all over almost frantically. He reached down to pat his head but recoiled as soon as he made contact. He darted away, knocking his chair over as a blade was summoned to his hand.

"What kind of joke is this Lupin?" he voice was ice. "You often keep animagi as pets? Is that a new werewolf trend I'm unaware of?"

Lupin's eyes went huge, "How?"

"I know by touch," he turned to the dog who was whining pitifully. "You, quit playing games. Change back or I will change you back."

The dog whimpered before changing into a tall, thin dark man with long, stringy black hair and ice blue eyes.

Kai almost laughed, 'Speak of the devil,' he thought. The resemblance to Tonks was visible.

"Mr. Black," Kai smirked, lowering the blade slightly.

The man's eyes got even wider.

"H-Harry?" Black stuttered, stepping forward.

It was Kai's turn to be shocked. Waving his hand, he cast an enormous amount of privacy spells.

"Why do you call me that name?" he asked sharply, voice full of suspicion.

"Your scent, I have never forgotten it. I used to jump into your crib and play with you when you were a baby, and take you for rides on my motorcycle," as Sirius spoke, Lupin scanned the youth, taking in his features. He had seemed familiar to him at first but now that he knew… the similarities were startling.

Harry was a perfect blend of the best of Lily and James, very handsome.

Something bothered the worn werewolf about the way the now 17-year-old Potter held himself and the easy way he held that long silver blade in his hand. He slid his cypress wand into his palm. The second war had made them all more cautious.

The Azkaban escapee found out just how well the youth wielded that knife when he leapt forward to give his godson a hug and found his arm twisted behind his back and the razor sharp blade at his throat.

The entire time, 'Harry' remained completely calm, even apathetic, to the fact that he held his godfather's life in his hands.

"I recommend not making sudden moves at me, Mr. Black. I don't know what Dumbledore had told either of you about me but I will warn you that my trust must be earned before you can approach me in such a way."

Sirius was frozen until Kai released him, backing away. As much as Kai was interested in getting to know this man, he wasn't about to jump into trusting him.

Remus made the first move, "Why don't we all sit down. We seem to have more to talk about than planned, Harry," Remus forced a smile.

Kai sat in one of the chairs, back to the wall, still holding the blade.

"First of all, my birth name may be Harry Potter, but my name now is Kai Boudreau and you will call me by that name. Only one other being knows that I am the Potter heir and I hope to keep it that way."

"But why, Har-Kai? Knowing you have returned would bring new hope to the people, rouse them to make a stand," Remus inserted.

"That would bring no good, Mr. Lupin. I am no light wizard. In fact, I wield the blackest of dark magicks, bar necromancy. I would not be hailed as their saviour, I would be shunned as the next Voldemort. Even if they didn't, I couldn't bear the fawning English sycophants. Their obsession with me is frankly disturbing."

Sirius sat near him nervously black wavy hair obscuring his face, "Kai, may I ask why you aren't still attacking me? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but what they say I did…"

"And what happened are very different things, Mr. Black. I, for one, have come face to face with Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius blanched, "W-when? How?"

Kai scoffed loudly, "I thought you were in Dumbledore's inner circle," he shook his head morosely. "When I spent three weeks as Tom's prisoner. In fact, that's how I came to be here."

Remus looked thoughtful, "We've been away. But, he mentioned something about," he stopped dead. "You're the Riker."

Kai nodded, curious as to how he would react.

"That explains a lot," the wolf muttered.

"What's a Riker?" Sirius queried.

"An assassin trained at a particular academy. They are known for producing assassins of the highest quality," answered Remus absently eyes drinking in the youth, werewolf sense reaching out to taste his power.

"That is partly incorrect. A Riker is an individual who graduated from Riker academy. The academy is a place that takes in those with the most potential and outputs the highest ranking masters in the world. Mercenary work such as assassination or protection is a popular choice as it makes us very wealthy, but not all. For example, I'm a quite successful warder."

"So you're not an assassin?" Sirius asked; Kai was slightly disappointed at the hope in the man's voice. But, of course, Sirius Black was firmly in the Light's camp with all the particulars that went with it…

"I never said that. In fact, I'm very successful at that as well," Kai chuckled. "The Aurors appreciated my last targets. Even Moody, as reluctant as it was."

Sirius felt his stomach twist. His godson was a killer. What would James say? What confused him was the still burning desire he felt to get his godson's acceptance. He could feel the power and confidence radiating off of him, the smooth calm way he spoke and wielded that blade. It almost frightened him.

"Who?" he whispered.

"The Lestrange brothers, Goyle, and Jugson. I was hired by the Department of Mysteries to take care of them. Unfortunately, Rookwood got wind and set me up when Lucius Malfoy was targeted."

"Wow, that's an impressive list."

Can't fault killing Death Eaters.

The youth, though didn't look like it, shrugged, "None of them were especially difficult. I admit, I did enjoy the blade fight I had with the Malfoy Lord. I'm interested to see if his heir has the talent."

'The kid does what the Order had tried to do for years, all by himself, and he just shrugs it off,' Remus shook his head.

"So, you're really teaching here this year?"

"Yes, and we still need to talk about what spells I need you to teach the kids."

"No offense, but why not teach them the specific spells yourself?"

"Can't, don't use a wand, never have."

That was a surprise. "Wandless magic? Even Albus can't do much wandless magic!" Sirius choked out.

"Frankly, it has little to do with the amount of magic and more to do with the make up of my magic. Forgive me if I don't go into details," Kai cut in. "But the punch line is that my magic will destroy a wand. I've already spoke to Fillius and Minerva about what I need from them."

"Do you mind if I drop in and watch your class sometime?" Remus wanted to see Harry...no, Kai, teach. He seemed somewhat friendly, but dangerous. Remus, being a dark creature himself, wasn't biased against the dark and black magicks, but dark wizards, especially ones as powerful as Kai, made him nervous.

"You're welcome to join us. In a few months I'll be having a discussion about werewolves and I'll be bringing in a few friends of mine I'd like you to meet. Make sure to bring your mutt with you," Kai smirked.

"Mutt!" Sirius barked a laugh, "I can't believe it's you. All these years thinking you were dead. Can we...maybe spend some time together…I'm sure you'd love to hear about your parents. I-I'm your godfather actually," the dog animagus looked nervous, obviously wanting his godson's approval.

Kai smiled, "I'm sure the students wouldn't find it strange if Professor Lupin's dog, who had taken a liking to me, was seen hanging out in my quarters."

A smile lit up Sirius' pre-maturely aged face, "Oh, I'll make a Marauder out of you yet Prongslet!"

The assassin raised an eyebrow, "Prongslet?"

"Remus, me and your father were quite the pranksters when we terrorized Hogwarts' halls," the ex-convict looked nostalgic. "We named ourselves after our animagus forms. I'm Padfoot, your father was a stag called Prongs, and Remus is Moony."

Kai chuckled, "Moony? Good one."

"About my lycanthropy, how did you know?"

"I can feel it, just like I knew Mr. Black was an animagus."

"Please," Sirius pleaded, "call me Sirius, or Padfoot."

"Call me Remus as well," the werewolf input, "we're going to be colleagues after all."

"So…are you an animagus too?"

Kai grinned, "Of course, it's in the genes after all."

"Ooh," Sirius cooed, "what are you?"

Kai's smile slipped. Your animagus reflects your personality. How would they react to his form? Most would just see the reflection of death, not the calm, confident power that the thestral wields.

"Well, actually…I'm a thestral."

Four eyes went huge.

"That is so cool!" Sirius bounced about, surprising everyone. "A magical animagus! Tell me you've scared some bad people lurking around in that form?" the crazy man, as Kai figured he must be, cackled. "I mean, I have fun looking like a Grim, you've one-upped me!"

'That reaction was better than expected…'

"You like? I admit, I'm surprised; I expected you to be creeped out."

"I don't know why I'm not…we should go running in the forest together sometime, I'll be able to see you," Sirius chirped, though he grimaced at his own comment.

"I want to visit the thestral herd Dumbledore has habiting the Forbidden forest, they're a beautiful herd," Kai commented. "But, back to business, we have a curriculum to plan."

If Remus hadn't been impressed with Kai before, he was after the youth had pulled out his detailed planner and had, in depth, gone over what he was planning on teaching each of the years, and when, and what he needed from Remus, aligning the two courses. The two agreed that they would work together, Remus teaching the spells and Kai teaching their application and use in real situations. Sirius, a one-time Auror, gave useful input as the pair talked for hours.

"So Kai...any women in your life? Do I need to give you 'The Talk'?" the escapee picked.

Kai slowly moved away, "Even think about it, and I'll lock you in your animagus form with an insatiable urge to hump anything moving."

"So, spill."

The assassin smirked, "Actually, I'm currently with someone you know."

Black's eyes lit up, "Really...now who would that be?"

"Tonks."

"Little Nymmy? Ooooh, my godson's all grown up! She's quite the catch!" he froze. "Just wait a minute young man, she's 5 years older than you."

Kai grinned mischievously, "And your point is?"

"She's too old for you."

"Ah, but my taste leans towards older women. And, we're both metamorphmagi, so there's a serious attraction there," he smiled fondly, thinking about the night before.

"Oh no, I know that look. You little devil, your father used to get that same look after Lily and he spent a night in the Astronomy Tower together. I do not need to see that on your face!" Sirius slapped his hands over his eyes, shaking his head.

"Hey, you're the one that asked," the youth shrugged.

"You did indeed, Siri," Remus chuckled. "You're a metamorph are you? I wonder where that came from. No one in James' family was a metamorph."

"Well, when I was looking through some things in the vault I found that my father had a transfiguration mastery. That would suggest a strong transfiguration ability in the family which might lead to my ability. Obviously, animagi run in the genes."

"Kai," Sirius asked suddenly, "I've been dying to know. Why do you smell like Snape's blood?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And just how do you know what Snape's blood smells like?"

"School rivals, you know how it is."

"Ahh, well, Severus and I were sparring earlier," the assassin replied as he stood and collected his notes.

"Sparring? I hope you kicked his ass!"

Kai, still annoyed about earlier, smirked, "Broke his nose."

"Attaboy! Next time give that slimy snake a good one for me," Sirius cheered.

"Make no mistake, Sirius, Severus and I might disagree occasionally about his attitude but he and I are good friends," Kai scolded.

"Snivillus?" Sirius sneered. "Why would you be friends with someone like him?"

"Someone like him, huh Sirius? You mean a dark wizard? Like me. Or a sarcastic bastard? Like me. Someone who had a horrible beginning to their life and trusts almost no one? Like me. Or is it something more pathetic, like because he's a Slytherin. Frankly, I'd be horribly disappointed in you if you still hold stupid childhood house rivalries in any regard."

Sirius was speechless, mouth opening and closing.

"Anyway, I'm off to my quarters, which are next to Severus' by the way, if you need to find me. Goodnight."

Kai left.

"He's remarkable, isn't he?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah."

"Nothing like James at all."

"Yeah."

"A lot like Lily when she was mad though, frightening alike."

* * *

Hello All. Did you enjoy? Then press that pretty little button on the bottom corner and let me know!

I can't promise the next chapter will be up in two weeks. My family and I are going to Florida for xmas and I don't know how much I'll get done. I've already started writing the next chapter, though, and it's the first day of school! Whoot! You get to meet Hermione,Neville, Draco and some others.

Well, I tried thinking of a new reviewer challenge, but my creativity was sucked down the whole when I wrote my intermediate calculus exam. Feel free to comment on the old challenge, i.e. torture, gods and flashbacks, if you want to, I'm still taking suggestions.

Questions: Did you like Sirius/Remus? Was the Kai-Tonks moment good, too mushy, not mushy enough, do you like their interaction? I really need feedback on all this stuff; I do indeed use almost all you tell me, so your comments **(constructive criticism please**) are very welcome.

Merry Christmas or whatever holiday everybody is celebrating!

devilblondie


	11. Chapter 11: The Hogwarts Express

**Hello One and All!**

I hope you all had a good Xmas and New Year! Here is the latest chapter. I was planning on having it updated by now but my laptop is broken so I'm typing it up at school between my classes which takes a bit more time.

Keeping you updated with my continuing exhuberance... I got 94 reviews for the last chapter!! It's at 86400 hits, 204 C2s, 394 faves and 694 alerts!! (does happy dance) Oh how it increases! Keep up the great reviewing everyone! I'd like to thank every for your wonderful support and encouragement. I love you all! BIG EXCITEMENT! I got added to THE "Independant or Dark or Powerful Harry" C2, which is has the highest subscriber count of all the Harry Potter C2s (all like 4,000 or them).

Guys, I am disappointed in you in one aspect. (sigh) I finally stopped getting asked one question and now I have to begin another...

**Times I've been asked if it's a Remus/Sirius...6.** Sorry to break your hearts but there will be no slash in this story, no matter how many times you ask me if it will be...and no, this is not a dare for everyone to ask me as a joke...Rem and Siri are simply two older bachelors, I have no plans for a relationship for either of them.

Thank you to everyone for your great ideas, every review is helpful. As you'll see below, I'm putting in a recap at the beginning of each chapter on request by a reviewer.

On with the story!

* * *

**Last time on A Shadowed Soul….** _

* * *

Activating the charms on his door he smiled; it was Tonks. She was in her natural form. More surprising was that she was in an elegant black floor length evening gown, her hair twisted into an elegant knot. She looked stunning. Kai looked down at his own tank top and pajama bottoms, hair loose and shook his head. _

_He opened the door, "Chami?" _

_She smiled slyly, "Wotcher sweetheart." _

_"Come in," he motioned her in. "You look stunning. What's the occasion?" _

_She smirked, "You threw me out of Shadowed Soul for the first time exactly two years ago. Want to go to dinner?" _

_

* * *

"You're going to have that incessant grin on your face all day aren't you?" _

**_Clang!_**_ Metal met metal hard sending sparks flying. Two swordsmen danced around each other, flying in to attack then flowing away like water. _

_"It's not an incessant grin as much as it is a satisfied smirk, Severus," Kai chuckled as he dodged the potion master's longer sword. _

_

* * *

"He's remarkable, isn't he?" Sirius whispered. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Nothing like James at all." _

_"Yeah." _

_"A lot like Lily when she was mad though, frightening alike." _

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Remus sat across from Sirius in the Defense Professor's quarter, staring dazedly into the fire.

"It's not real to me yet," Sirius muttered.

The werewolf looked to his friend, "Me neither."

"I mean, he is so different from anything I would have expected. When I think of it, he's got James' confidence and power, but to the next level."

"I could feel the energy radiating off of him Padfoot. We have to be careful. He's not our little Harry anymore, and he's a Dark Wizard and a killer," Remus was still trying to wrap his head around the latter two.

"We can give him a chance though, can't we Moony? I really want to know him. He's the only thing I have left of Lily and James. If I only had stayed instead of running off that night Dumbledore never would have…," Sirius' voice cracked as he thought of his godson with those awful muggles. The things the Order had found out when they went to get Harry and found him missing were hideous. "Merlin, no wonder he is the way he is, beaten then abandoned by his family; it's a miracle that he survived."

Remus looked down, shamed at the negative thoughts he had thought about his best friend's son. The circumstances he had been forced into had made him the way he was, sharp and distrusting…just like Severus was.

Remus had never disliked Severus really and had tried to stop James and Sirius from playing the worst of their pranks. 'Maybe this is a chance to start over with Severus, he has done so much for me,' most of all, he had not only created Wolfsbane but brewed it every month for Remus. 'If I can only make Sirius and him stop fighting…I'm going to need Har-Kai's help.'

"Do you think he'd like to go running with us in the forest Moony? He's an animagus after all?" Sirius' voice cut into Remus' thoughts.

"He does know about me…well, it won't hurt to ask, will it?"

"Great! Oh, I wonder if he likes pranks? He's not too old to learn. We'll make him into a Marauder yet!"

Remus thought that Sirius was dreaming if he thought that he was going to make his godson turned assassin into a prankster, but he let the dog animagus ramble.

"I can't wait to see him again!"

--

Kai could see why many Hogwarts students were amazed by the Express when they stepped onto the platform for the first time. The bright red old fashioned train sparkled, thrumming with magic. Kai laughed self-depreciatingly when he was told where the platform was, thinking about how many times he'd taken trains out of King's Cross and never noticed the large piece of folded space between 9 and 10.

Sipping on his large double-double coffee, he walked the perimeter of the empty platform, feeling out the wards before getting on and settling himself in the last compartment.

Albus had, ever-so-nicely, asked if he could review and strengthen the wards on the platform as well as lay and anchor wards around the moving train. The first was simple enough, but the second would take hours and be draining which was why he was here at 8:00 am, just him and some aurors. Setting up some basic alert wards around his cabin, he dropped into a trance, breathing deeply and looking every inch asleep, feet propped up on the opposite seat.

Focusing on the feel of the Dark Mark, he again weaved his anti-portkey and apparition wards and also a new proximity ward he'd designed. The ward would alert him should any Death Eaters cross through the barrier, take the image and send it to Kai's mind.

This was why Kai wore a headset, like a hands free phone, linked to the aurors' frequency. The assassin would receive the image, alert the aurors and the aurors would watch the individual.

Kai held back a chuckled at the irony of working with the aurors again. He might as well register as a Hitwizard and make himself legit.

"Mic on," he said aloud. "Boudreau here, perimeter wards set."

"Good, keep me informed," Shacklebolt's deep voice rumbled.

"Will do. Beginning second stage now. Mic off."

Taking a drink of his coffee, he looked at the time, 8:45. Rolling his shoulders, he slipped back into the trance. The hours slipped by as Kai weaved ward after ward around the rain, anchoring them to it and himself only pausing to alert the aurors occasionally.

--

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom walked the hallway of the train together. No one found this odd as the two were always together. The Loners of Gryffindor they were called, outcasts from the pack, Hermione for her brains and pushiness and Neville for his "Cowardly Lion" status. Since first year the pair was inseparable. Getting worried about not finding an empty compartment, they opened the door of the last compartment only to pause in surprise at seeing someone they had never seen before.

Hermione's first thought was "wow…"

Her eyes wandered the clean sharp lines of the face and body of the sleeping man. She couldn't pinpoint his age, sometimes looking 19, sometimes around 23. He had a strange headset on his right ear. Overall, she could only stare.

"Let's stay in here, there's no where else," Neville pushed.

"You think he'll mind?"

Neville shrugged. "I wonder who he is," the boy said as he sat on the seat near the door.

"I can't say. He's too old to be a student. Well, we know he's at least muggle-raised, because that's a cup of coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Muggle beverage. Awful stuff. And he's dress like a muggle too, those are nice jeans actually. Could he be part of the auror squad?"

"Well, if he's an auror he's not doing a good job, sleeping like that."

A smooth voice startled them, "I assure you, I am neither an auror, nor sleeping."

They turned to look into a pair of amused green eyes.

"Mic on," he muttered. "Shacklebolt, final wardings are set. We're good to go."

They realized he was speaking into the headset.

"Yes…no, just a little tired…until then. Mic off," the stranger sighed before looking at them again.

"And you are?"

"I'm sorry; I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. We're 7th year Gryffindors."

He shook their hands, Neville looking intimidated by the cool powerful man.

"Kai Boudreau."

Hermione was absolutely fascinated by him; his looks, his voice, that air of mystery.

"Mr. Boudreau, may I ask…you said something about laying wards. How could you do that the way you were? Where's your wand?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Curious? That was a warder's trance, that's all I can say."

The Gryffindor's eyes went wide in excitement, "You're a Master Warder? You must be in charge of warding the train! How exciting! How long did it take? Are there many wards? What kinds? And wandless magic! Can all Master Warders do it or is it just you?"

Kai looked on apathetically as question after question came out without end in sight or the odd girl even taking a breath. He looked at her companion; the slightly chubby blonde just shrugged, a wry smile on his face.

Noticing their lack of attention, the girl pulled up short with a huff, "Fine, ignore me then."

"I don't know about you, but where I'm from if you ask a question you wait for a reply before asking another. Otherwise none will get answered," he chastised. "And for Athena's sake, call me Kai, Mr. Boudreau makes me feel old."

The muggleborn blushed, "Sorry…Kai."

She noted the odd use of the Greek Goddess. It tugged at her memory, someone else said things like that but who…?

"As for your questions; yes, I warded the train and platform. It took me around three hours. There, yes, are many wards. No, I cannot tell you what they are."

The shy boy laughed, "I can't normally get past the second question."

The assassin found the pair to be amusing if not charming. They both appeared to be the loner types, preferring just the other's company.

Hermione, he judged to be the Teacher's Pet type, scorned by her classmates for her thirst for knowledge and their jealously at her accomplishment. Her knowledge of his clothing and coffee singled that she was at least normal-raised, probably striving to prove that she deserved to be here to the purebloods. The coffee really suggested that because wizards did not drink coffee; it was just no done. Not with the various awakeness and pepper-up potions that existed.

But man, almost nothing beat a good hot cup of coffee.

He had never liked teacher's pets, no one at Riker did. The instructors wanted to be questioned, challenged, demanding indepth discussion on inconclusive topics. He would always remember his first blood magic class.

--

_Kai was not pleased. _

_Beginner blood magic? His pride was screaming at the indignity. He had learned this stuff when he was eight! The class taught the basic hows and whys of blood magic. Unfortunately, there was no initial testing for blood magic as almost no one was taught at home, unlike the normal charms, transfiguration and potions classes. When he saw it on his schedule he spoke to the headmistress who told him to speak to Instructor Con, the instructor who taught Intro Bloodmagic. _

_'That isn't unreasonable,' Kai soothed his pride as he stepped into the class early. _

_He was surprised to find the class already almost full. He walked to the front to the tall intimidating man who was muttering to himself in Italian. _

_"Instructor Con, can I speak with you for a moment?" Kai asked politely. _

_Icy blue eyes snapped onto his, "That's Master Con to you, boy," the older man barked. _

_Kai was startled at the hostility, "I apologize for my ignorance Master Con," he replied. _

_"Better, you just might have manners. Now, what do you want?" he stood, towering over the 11-year-old. _

_"Headmistress Rain said I should speak to you about testing out of this class." _

_The man struck his nose in the air, "Testing out of _my_ class? There is no testing out of my class! You couldn't anyway. What are you, nine?" _

_Kai's temper flared as he heard the class behind him laugh. He reeled it in tightly. _

_"Eleven, sir. I humbly request the chance to prove my skills to you." _

_"Skills?" the man sneered, the expression looking so out of place in the strong features of his face. "Fine. Why do you need to inject a solution including the ingredient phoenix ashes before doing any ritual for Hephaestus?" _

_"Phoenix ashes, in the Nvich Solution, increases the body's ability to tolerate high temperatures. This is important as all Hephaestus rituals must be done in a ritual room at a consistent temperature of 105.1 degrees Celsius." _

_The man's eyes narrowed. "Some users, in the fourth level night vision set by Nyx exchange the important rune _Mia_ for _Nia_. Where is that rune and why do they switch." _

_Kai took a deep breath, "The rune is placed exactly in the center of the inside of each eyelid. _Mia_ is the rune for dark and _Nia_ for near dark. Users that switch are normally vampires as _Nia_ creates better vision at dawn and dusk a time for which vampires have their worst vision. I, being human, selected _Mia_ at that level." _

_"Selected? You dare imply that you've done blood magic that powerful?" the man, dark hair shaking, leaned into Kai's face. _

_"Yes!" Ka hissed. "Sir, frankly, I have my jouneyman exams in less than eight months. I need to spend my time…" _

_"Lies! There has never been an apprentice level user as young as you!" _

_"Sir!" Kai bit, trying to remain the better person, but he was no Saint. "That is a serious allegation! Are you claiming that I am falsely presenting my status within the guild?!" _

_"Yes," the Italian spit. "What are the three power runes in Hades' 'River Styx' ritual?" _

_Kai nearly got sick. The rituals of Hades were grotesque and disturbing, nothing Kai would touch with a 10-foot-pole. _

_"What, boy, don't know?" _

_"No sir. Frankly, I would not touch the rituals of Hades if my life depended on it." _

_"Why is that? Too difficult for you **Master Apprentice**?" _

_"No sir. It is because every ritual requires the sacrifice of at least six children, age six or younger. Trained as an assassin or not, I will not be responsible for the slaughter of any child," the young mage held his back straight, limbs trembling in anger. _

_"Then you are weak." _

_"If that is weakness, then call me weak," Kai would never back down on this. Hades was the black side of Blood magic, what Kai considered to be the festering wound on an otherwise healthy limb. _

_The man's eyes bore into Kai's, getting right in his face, "All of my mastery students must complete the rituals of Hades to graduate. If you can't handle that then you don't belong at Riker." _

_The youth let his anger show for the first time, lips curling in a snarl, free magic sparking up and down his arms. "I came to Riker, worked my ass off to get into here, because of what I heard about the excellence of the program here and the integrity and skill of its instructors. Obviously what I heard was untrue. If that is how things are run around here then I will be informing the Headmistress of my immediate withdrawal from this program." _

_The students watched in shock as Kai bowed his head slightly in a mocking show of respect then turned on his heel and strode quickly towards the door. _

_A slow, steady clapping stopped him. He turned, eyes dark, to see Instructor Con with a huge grin on his face. _

_"Bravo, Mr. Boudreau, bravo. The headmistress convinced me you were worth my time, but her words did you no justice," he walked up to the suspicious and still angry mage. _

_"She wanted me to take you on as a personal apprentice, to work one-on-one with you. Of course, I had to see if you were worthy of such a thing," he said quietly, sitting back on his haunches so they would be more eye-to-eye. _

_"No matter what you say, I will not…" _

_"Nor shall you ever touch the Hades rituals so long as I live. I only take students that will not abuse that power. You were willing to drop out of the most prestigious school in the world to stick to your morals. I like that a lot." _

_As those words struck him Kai struggled to stay standing as the emotion drained out of him, taking his energy with it. _

_'Now, I don't believe we've been truly introduced, I'm Musha Gio Anaconda, but most just call me Con." _

_-- _

Now, he just had to bring that attitude to Hogwarts, not that he didn't expect enormous resistance to both the concepts and the physical training at the least.

The other boy, Longbottom, he must be the Longbottom heir, son of those aurors. He seemed a bit twitchy, withdrawn, opposite in many ways to his companion. Kai was thankful he studied the records of the students in the school, trying to find out the most important ones. He finished off the rest of his now-cold coffee with a grimace as the train pulled away from the station.

"Boudreau," a voice buzzed in his ear.

Muttering in annoyance, he replied, "Boudreau here."

"Platform is clear. Feel free to release the platform wards. Shacklebolt and his team are on the train. Don't get in our way."

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it, Moody," the warder drawled.

"Boudreau," Shacklebolt's voice cut in, "get some rest. It's a long train ride and we don't want the wards to fall if you're strained."

"Thank you for the concern Shacklebolt, but my wards DO NOT FALL," he bit out, one eye watching his cabin mates. "I'm in the last cabin if you need me; otherwise, I'll see you at Hogsmeade."

He leaned his head back against the seat, rubbing his eyes.

"I have to release some wards, so I recommend not speaking to me for at least 15 minutes," he said to the students before dropping into a light trance, allowing him to be still aware of those around him.

He came out of it 20 minutes later to silence. The girl was watching his every move while the boy was entrenched in what appeared to be a herbology magazine.

"Is it hard to go into the trance like that?" she asked.

'Great, interrogation, round II.'

"Not now, but it took years to learn it."

"Do you always work with the aurors?"

"No," the short answer reined in her questioning. Kai decided it was time to get some info on the school from a different perspective.

"I'm going to be around the school a lot this year, what's Hogwarts like? I've never really been?" he looked casual, but interested, trademark charming smile on.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts?"

"No. I assure you, the age difference between us isn't so great that you'd have easily missed me as one of your school-mates."

"No," she giggled, "you would not be easily missed."

He just raised an eyebrow, pondering the intention of her words. She blushed brightly.

"So, where'd you go?"

"A small school in North America," he answered vaguely. "So, my fair interrogator, what sayest thou of Hogwarts?"

She blushed again, unconsciously straightening her long curly locks.

"Well, Hogwarts was built in..."

"Oh no, no, no, my dear, I wasn't asking for a vocal presentation of Hogwarts, a History! I mean, tell me of the people, the students, the staff. I hear that are four houses, how do they interact? Are there clubs, sports? The stuff you don't find in a book."

She pondered the request for a minute, "Well, most of the professors are nice, and brilliant, like Professor MacGonogal and Flitwick. Professor Snape is an absolute genius, but he's bitter and caustic and favors the house he is head of. Most students don't like him," she talked for quite a while about all the different teachers, their pros and cons to him as if he was an incoming student.

"With the four houses," she paused, "do you know what they are represented by?"

"Bravery; intelligence; loyalty and hard work; cunning and ambition."

"Right, well, currently there are two major factions inside the school plus the neutrals. They are very similar in my mind. On one had you have the so called 'Dark Wizards', lead by Draco Malfoy. They're the prejudiced pigs for You-Know-Who, wanting to destroy anything muggle. This is mostly made up of the pureblood Slytherins and some Ravenclaws. Since war broke out they've been emboldened, causing more trouble. At the other end of the spectrum are the so-called 'Light Wizards' lead by a real arse called Ronald Weasely. The lot are viciously prejudiced against anything remotely dark, be it magic, creatures or even attitudes. Anyone even suggesting that dark magic has its purpose, which it does, is shunned from the 'popular' crowd, This group is made up of mostly Gryffindors, but most of Hufflepuff supports them because they're supposed to be 'good' and 'right'."

"The conflict between the two must have escalated seriously since the war broke out." She nodded. "So, most of the friendships are inner-house then?"

"Yes. I have some ideas to try and help this year, I'm Head Girl you see, but it's like fighting a useless battle," she pointed to the shining gold badge on her left shoulder.

'That's even better if I get an in with the Head Girl,' Kai thought.

"Who's your male counterpart?"

She scoffed, "Draco Malfoy himself."

Kai barked a laugh, "That would cause some problems. You are normal-born are you not? That wouldn't preclude a good working relationship. He's not the friendliest fellow."

"You've met?"

The compartment door slamming open cut off any reply.

'Speak of the devil and he will appear,' Kai thought, smirking.

Draco Malfoy stood there, sneering at the students in all his platinum glory. Kai smothered a flame of rage at how much the boy looked like his father.

"My, my, isn't it the mud blood and the squib. Hiding from the rest of the Gryffindorks again? Ahh, looks like the little teachers' pet kissed enough ass to get her badge," he leaned his tall thin form against the doorframe.

"You know Hermione, nonmagical psychologists say that people bully and put down others to try and lift their own pathetic self esteem," Kai drawled slowly.

Hermione smothered a laugh.

"Muggles no n-" Draco froze when his eyes landed on Kai. His mouth opened and closed; his face a look of abject horror as recognition flashed on his face.

"Shadow," he whispered. "What-what?! You can't be here!"

"Why ever not, Mr. Malfoy, I am a professional warder after all. In fact, I'm linked with the auror team guarding the train. So, boy, I suggest you leave my cabin mates alone," Kai sneered back, eyes cold.

The young heir's nostrils flared, his mind battling anger at the indignity and fear of the powerful assassin who had suffered greatly at the hands of his father.

"Y-you just wait, when my father hears about this-"

"Oh please, mention this to Lucius," Kai barked a laugh, looking positively smug. "Tell your Daddy that I'm perfectly willing to finish that job for your father, you know the one," Draco's breathing stopped again: the assassination. "At my leisure of course," Kai smirked. "I hear the Manor's wards are just a mess."

Draco took a step back. He knew it was the assassin's fault their manor's wards had fallen and the Order seized their home. His father was now a wanted man, most of their family's prestige lost.

"Oh and Draco dearest, be careful what you say," Kai tapped the headset, "Wouldn't want the aurors to think that you have a way to contact your father and haven't informed the proper authorities."

The remaining blood drained from the already pale blonde's face.

"Now get out," a flick of his hand and the blonde and his goons vanished.

"What happened? How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"You didn't think I wouldn't ward my own cabin, did you? Ah, our smarmy Mr. Malfoy will find himself and his thugs in a bit of a tight spot."

"Where?" Neville asked softly, eyes wide with awe at their cabin mate.

"One of the stalls in the girls' bathroom. I do hope it was empty," the poorly done innocent look Kai was sporting told just how little he hoped that. "For shame on him. What an awful place for the Head Boy to be found, spying on the girls' bathroom like that…"

The cabin was filled with howls of laughter.

"That was the best thing I've seen since the Weasley twins left. I've never seen the ferret look so put in his place!" Neville laughed, coming out of his shell a bit.

"Ferret? Oh, now you must tell me that story," the assassin turned professor cackled.

The trio spent the next hour or so laughing and discussing things of little importance.

'I wonder how they'll react when they realize they've been hanging out with a prof?'

Kai looked up when the cabin door slid open again. A tall, dark stocky youth with warm blue eyes and dark brown hair smirked in at him.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Kai was on his feet in a second.

"Blaise!"

The pair met halfway in a strong manly hug.

"That bastard, a surprise my ass!" Kai laughed, clapping his 'brother' on the back. "I forgot you went to Hogwarts!"

"Father knew you did. We thought we'd surprise you."

Blaise Zabini was Anaconda's oldest son, just weeks younger than Kai. The pair had spent almost every Christmas together after Anaconda took him as an apprentice. It had been over a year since they had seen each other.

"Sit down, sit down," he motioned to the seat opposite his. "I assume you know Hermione and Neville."

Blaise nodded to the pair who was watching the interaction with interest, "Granger, Longbottom."

"Zabini," the two intoned before going back to their reading.

"I can't believe you're going to be here the whole year," Blaise shook his head. "This is going to be amazing. The havoc we will wreak."

Kai smiled innocently, a look very out of place on his face, "Now Blaise, you know I have to stay out of it."

"Huh, really now? So that's why I heard girls screaming because Malfoy and his cronies suddenly appeared in the girls' loo…?"

Hermione giggled.

"I had nothing to do with it I tell you…back me up here Hermione!"

"Sorry Kai, I try to be an honest individual; I'm Head Girl after all."

Kai pouted, "Sarcasm does not suit you."

"What are you going to do, stick out your tongue at me?" the bookworm had really loosened up around Kai since the start of the train ride.

"I'm considering it."

"So," Blaise cut in, "you guys sign up for the new practical defense class?"

Kai gave the Italian a barely concealed look of distaste.

"Absolutely, it sounds fascinating!" Hermione chirped. "The school has needed a class like this, especially with the war. I hope the professor is competent."

Blaise smirked, "I have my doubts, but we'll see."

Hermione was surprised by how friendly and nice the dark Slytherin seemed to be. Most Slytherins were closed off and hostile to members of other houses. Maybe it was the Kai-factor.

The four talked for a while before suddenly Kai jerked and fell into the trance. He flicked down the mic with unseeing eyes.

"Alert! Fifteen bogies incoming south, south-west, triangular attack pattern. I repeat, fifteen Death Eaters approaching by broom from the south, south-west. ETA four minutes 33 seconds. Awaiting recommendation for ward activation."

Kai's eyes snapped open, calm as anything. A holographic image of the train appeared in front of Kai, glowing red lights in a triangle approaching from behind./

"Be advised, auror team assembling near rear. When attackers are within 50 meters activate defensive measures. Attempt to snap some of them out of the air."

"Copy that. I'll keep you updated. Out."

"Out."

Kai took a deep breath; this was not at all unexpected.

"Kai, are we being attacked?" Hermioned squeaked.

"Yes, now shush and let me do my job."

"Incomings at 250 meters," he spoke, readying himself for the large power drain activating the defensive measures would cause.

"We have a visual," an auror replied.

"Visual on the left side as well."

"Warning!" Kai called as the diagram changed. "The triangle has split! They appear to be circling wide. I believe they are heading for the middle of the train."

"Copy that. Will reposition."

"150m…100m…75m…be prepared for counter measures!"

Kai, face serious, held his hands, palms facing each other, inches apart. Magic sparked between his hands, forming a ball of power. As he pulled his hands further apart, the ball grew and grew. The air around him crackled with energy.

"50 m, activating counter measures.'

He slammed his palms together, the jet of power shooting straight up through the roof and into the dome of the wards. Trusting Blaise, he let himself fall into full trance to project himself out to the wards to finely manipulate the defensive procedures.

The long dome around the train pulsed as the power hit it, becoming a visible silvery blue. The flyers didn't pull up in time and slammed hard into the barrier at full speed. Most managed to stay on their brooms but four spun out of control and slammed into the ground. Kai reached out with the wards as he had with Malfoy and transported them to a locked area he had set up in the baggage compartment. Feeling the drain on his power, he released the physical shield and lifted the magical shield, changing the color to an almost completely transparent teal. He had explained the colors earlier to Shacklebolt so his team would know how to react.

And react they did. The elite auror team attacked hard, incarceration and stunning spells passing out of his shields and strategically corralling the black robed Death Eaters into one area. Kai flinched as enemy fire slammed into the shields; he could feel his corporeal body smack back against the seat. It was a side effect of linking himself so thoroughly to the wards. Holding on, he kept pulling the downed Death Eaters into the sealed area.

He gasped and bit his tongue as six killing curses hit the wards simultaneously. He sucked as much energy out of them as he could so that they wouldn't kill. Tonks was down there after all.

He sighed wearily as he pulled the last four Death Eaters through the wards. He prepared to release the defensive wards and nearly screamed in frustration when his alerts went off again. What he saw made him rip himself out of the trance.

His corporeal body felt like shit. He could hear his heavy breathing and taste blood in his mouth. Gods, he was tired.

"Dementors!" he croaked into the mic. "Full battalion approaching from above!"

He stumbled to his feet, "Gather any students that can cast a patronus, this is going to be a nightmare."

"Copy that! Can the wards help?"

"Nothing can ward against dementors. I could try and hold them with the physical ward but that would likely kill me," Kai was at the door when he felt a shoulder come under his arm, supporting his weight.

"I can cast a patronus," it was Blaise, "and Ares knows I'm not going to let you get yourself killed so that you don't have to spend time with me."

"I can cast one too," Hermione gave him a shaky smile.

"Good," he said, trying to regain his strong image and succeeding somewhat. "Hermione please find students that can help and then calm the other students. They should feel the chill soon."

She nodded and started moving up the hallways. Helped by Blaise, the pair moved toward the middle of the train and Shacklebolt.

"I'm on the way," he spoke into the headset. "I've got the Head Girl collecting help starting at the back."

"Good. Tonks is starting at the front. The prefects are spreading out trying to maintain calm. How much time do we have?"

Kai stopped for a moment, eyes glazed over.

"Roughly one minute 30."

The pair reached Kingsley's location quickly; the tall black man was in between cars, watching the approaching figures.

"You look like shit," was the first thing the auror said.

"You don't look much better," Kai replied, shivering slightly. He had a lot of bad memories and hated dementors passionately. He felt another arm go around him and turned to see Tonks there. He smiled wearily; she definitely pushed some of the darkness away. He kissed the top of her hot pink hair and squeezed her back, earning a look from Blaise.

Unfortunately, the chill ripped at his core again quickly as the wraiths descended near the train. He could hear the screams of the children as they saw them out the windows, voices full of terror. He pulled up his occulmency shields, trying to force the rising memories to the back of his mind.

"I'm going to drop the rest of the wards so I can cast as well."

Shacklebolt nodded.

He dropped the extensive wards, feeling an enormous weight lift from his shoulders.

"Let's do this," he said, voice hard.

He twisted so he was leaning out into the wind, one hand gripping a handhold, the other thrust out.

"Expecto Patronum!" a huge silver thestral launched itself at the dementors, attacking viciously. And so, the battle began. Thirty patroni launched into the air, corralling the 100 or so dementors, fighting hard, struggling, and losing.

"The patroni aren't strong enough," the dark auror shouted over the din, launching another silver tiger into the fray.

"Yes, they will be," Kai ground out. "Cast again, overwhelm them! If we're not an easy meal they will flee!"

Kai headed a second lobby of silvery creatures, though his hopes dropped as most fizzled to only mist.

The dementors were upon the train, ghosting along the sides, trying to get in. Kai could here the young children screaming, terrified. What they were doing wasn't enough, the dementor numbers seemed to be growing! The incessant chill had worked its way to his very center. Weariness pulled at him hard but the children's terrified screams kept him fighting as well as the constant presence of Chami at his side.

A piercing scream echoed through the train. Kai looked up the length of the train to see dementors swarming at one entrance two cars down.

"Damn! Tonks, with me!" he took off into the car, Tonks at his heels. Students were in the hallway, most visibly distressed, the younger ones crying loudly.

"Get back in your compartments, lock your doors!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway, students jumping out of his way.

The pair burst into the opening between the cars patroni already casting in front of it. The dementors screeched, jumping back from the opening and away from the team that had been brought to its knees. There were probably 20 dementors from the battalion still remaining and they were all swarming on this one spot now. The students helping the aurors were already down, unconscious on the metal floor. The other aurors were fading fast, most leaning against a wall for support. It was just him and Tonks left and they didn't have much left.

Knowing he could probably regret it later, he drew his power dagger and cut a series of runes into his right palm. He pulled a large portion of his remaining magic together and called on a spell a friend had developed.

"Expecto Patronum Maximus!" a pure stream of light exploded out from his palm, so bright that all conscious persons had to look away.

The dementors let out an unearthly shriek, fleeing as fast as they could from the beacon of light. Slowly, the chill cleared. Kai pulled back in and promptly collapsed.

"Kai!" Tonks called as Blaise and Kingsley appeared in the space and caught the falling assassin.

"Boudreau, are you all right?" Kingsley forced open his jaw and fed him a pepper-up potion. Kai groaned in protest.

"I'm fine. Just did a little too much is all," he winced pushing himself to a sitting position and out of the arms of the two males. "Take care of the others."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "The Death Eaters are in the sealed area in the baggage car. I, frankly, am going back to my cabin and sleeping the rest of the way to Hogwarts."

"I'll go with you," Tonks chirped, growing taller to support her grumbling boyfriend. "If you need him or me, just call me."

Kai picked himself up. No matter how awful he felt, he needed to stand as tall as he could, the students needed to know they were strong.

A smack to the back of his head brought him really awake.

"Bloodmagic, Kai? Here! Are you crazed? The aurors!" Blaise hissed, standing half a head above him.

The assassin's eyes flashed, "Con's son or not, Blaise, you will not speak to me like that, understood?"

The Italian stiffened, "I apologize, _Master_ Kai," his eyes were hard at the correction.

Kai rubbed his eyes with his left hand. As an apprentice blood magician, Blaise was technically supposed to be deferential to Kai as Kai was a Master Blood mage but Kai had never pulled rank on him before.

"I'm sorry, B, I'm exhausted. We'll discuss the happenings when it's safe to do so. I'm afraid though, that you just exposed yourself as an associate of mine," Kai said quietly as Tonks helped him down the hallways, pausing every now and again to answer student's questions as all the kids recognized Tonks.

"Well, can you at least tell me about how you came to have everyone's favorite auror on your arm?"

Kai smirked at that, "Oh, Blaise, this is Chami; Chami, this is Blaise, his father is a very good friend of mine."

Blaise stopped behind them at he couple kept walking slowly.

"You're Chami? Ares, that makes so much sense! A pair of metamorphs, the gods help us all!"

The lovers chuckled at Blaise's reaction. They had gotten that a lot. Their opponents would truly need the help of the gods if they were to go against two people who could be anybody you met.

Kai collapsed on the seat that moment the door closed, strong façade gone replaced by a strong urge to both be sick and pass out. Taking off his headset, he threw it on the opposite seat, wrapped an arm around Tonks and promptly fell asleep.

Tonks laughed, never seeing Kai quite so human before, "Poor son of a bitch."

Blaise chuckled, looking at his friend.

"So, you're Chami? Chami, the Chameleon, how clever. When I think about it, actually, it does not surprise me at all."

"Did Kai talk about me a lot?" Tonks asked, shy smile on her face, pulling her sleeping lover close.

"Did he ever! Near drove me nuts. You've got guts though, waltzing around Shadowed Soul when you're not a Riker, could have got yourself killed."

Blaise shut up quickly when the door slid open to reveal a returning Hermione and Neville. Neville looked tired and Hermione looked like she could scream.

"Hi Auror Tonks!" Hermione perked up a bit when she saw her favorite auror. "Zabini. Kai. Oh Merlin, is he alright?! I saw the wards, they were amazing! What was that thing at the end? It looked like advanced magic. I can't believe it drove all the dementors away!"

"Granger, you're rambling," Blaise drawled.

Her jaw snapped shut, "Oh. Sorry."

"Yes, Kai is fine, just very very tired. He'll be OK when we get to Hogsmeade."

She smiled, blushing slightly and nodded.

"What was that Kai did at the end? Bloodmagic you said? Sure looked like it," Tonks asked curiously.

Blaise cursed the auror silently for her momentary lack of discretion.

"Bloodmagic?" the head girl breathed reverently. "That's very powerful magic, but it's one of the Black Arts! Kai isn't evil!"

"No more than I am," Blaise growled, annoyed. "Bloodmagic isn't light magic by a long shot, but it's not evil. Gods," he scoffed, "how naïve."

"Bloodmagic is illegal, isn't it Tonks?"

"In the UK, yes, not Canada nor the US and that's where Kai was schooled," Tonks answered candidly. She gently picked up Kai's right hand, "The runes are still bleeding."

Hermione leaned over, fascinated despite her doubts, "What are those runes? I don't recognize them."

"Of course not, these are Asiatic runes, Hogwarts only teaches European based runes. See how the lines are thicker in the south and west positions, that is a sign of their Asian basis," Blaise lectured while he conjured bandages and carefully wrapped his friend's hand.

"Why not heal them?" Tonks asked.

"Only the castor can heal cuts made during the bloodmagic ritual," Hermione chipped in.

"My, my, Granger, been raiding the Restricted Section again, have we?" Blaise smirked, blue eyes alight with humor. He was a bit impressed.

"But why can't you…"

"Please, if you have questions about the magic he used, please reserve them for Kai. If he wants to disclose it to you, he will."

Hermione leaned back, staring at the handsome Italian that continued to surprise her. He had intrigued her; he knew something she didn't and she would find out all she could about it.

What she didn't know was that Blaise was Slytherin's resident genius and would have been Head Boy if not for Draco's father. Information would not easily be milked from the Slytherin for he was as stubborn as she.

The rest of the trip was made mostly in silence. After Tonks locked the door they all, bar Blaise, fell asleep, exhaustion from earlier settling in, Tonks curled into Kai's side.

Kai came awake fast when the train began to slow. He gently woke Tonks, took his headset and exited the cabin, nodding to Blaise. Outside, he straightened his hair and clothes and willed the tiredness away.

"Shacklebolt, I'm transporting Tonks and myself to the platform to reinforce security. See you in 10," he said into his recovered headset.

"Copy that."

Kai apparated the both of them onto the platform at Hogsmeade. The assassin was happy he placed wards at the station before apparating out that morning. The layering was strong and sure and glowed with harmony in Kai's aura sight.

The Riker's eyes lingered on his lover's thin form as she spoke with the platform aurors. He was going to miss her during the school year as her job kept her from seeing him as often as she had before.

Messages were being sent up to the castle to have chocolate waiting for when the kids reached the hall. The students had been terrified during the attack. Thankfully, the rebuff had gone basically as planned and the train hadn't even suffered damage.

"That went about as well as could be expected," Kai sighed, running a hand through his bangs as he leaned on a wall of the station, his Chami beside him as the train pulled in.

"The kids know that you did Bloodmagic," she chuckled, her hair become very short and brown like Blaise's. "I think our Mr. Zabini thinks I'm unaware of your abilities."

"He's being cautious. It's a good trait of his. Until he knows exactly how much in the know you are he'll really watch what he says," he looked at the diminishing crowds. "We should move up to the castle."

They jumped into an empty carriage, "What did you do to piss Moody off? He's even grouchier than usual today."

Kai chuckled, "He's mad because I modified my glamour charms so he couldn't see through them anymore. Now he can't pick me out of a crowd if I'm disguised." Good thing too, or his career as Nicholas Gryffindor would be short lived.

"Ahah! I can see why that would bother him." She looked down at her jeans and rocker t-shirt and at Kai's jeans and blue striped button down and shook her head. "We'll be the only ones at the Head Table without robes."

"I hate robes. I only wear them when I need to blend in. Otherwise they're bulky and awkward. Severus knows how to work them though."

Tonks laughed as she got out, "He was like that when I was in school. We Ravenclaws thought he must be a bat animagus."

They passed students as they entered the Great Hall, their Muggle style clothing identifying them as being with the elite auror squad as all the elite aurors wore normal clothing. Kai nodded to Remus and patted Sirius on the head as he and Tonks took their places next to Severus.

--

Hermione shocked herself when she waved goodbye to Blaise as they entered the Great Hall, genuinely wishing he was a Gryffindor so he could sit with them.

The Slytherin laughed internally at the Gryffindors as he made his way to the middle of the Slytherin table, where the Slytherin upper crust sat.

"Hey Zabini!" Draco sneered. "Getting so desperate for friends that you're playing with the Gryffindorks?"

Blaise grinned viciously, sliding into the seat next to the Slytherin Prince. "You know what, Malfoy, I'm going to enjoy watching Shadow put you in your place this year. It's been a long time coming," he whispered in the thin blonde's ear.

"How?! How do you know that?!" the blonde hissed, eyes narrowed. People around them subtly leaned in, trying to catch their words.

"Do you remember those times you came to visit at Christmas when we were young?"

"Yes," eyes narrowed further.

"Remember my good friend Kai, the one who was my father's apprentice?" It was well-known in the dark circles that the Zabinis were a powerful blood magic family.

"Yes."

Zambini nodded his head towards the professors' table and the object of Malfoy's nervousness, "Kai Boudreau."

Malfoy sat back hard, moving slightly away from the Zabini heir.

'Damn,' he thought, 'Shadow has an ally in Slytherin, a powerful one. And look at him; he's got Severus as well. I need to speak to my godfather about his betrayal.'

"No one will be putting me anywhere, Zabini. Boudreau ahs learned the consequences of messing with the Malfoy family."

Blaise laughed, a sound so uncommon it drew all eyes at the table, "We shall see, Malfoy; we shall see."

--

The arrogance at the Gryffindor table wasn't any lesser.

Ron Weasley, tall and gangly like any Weasley, puffed his chest out at the attention he received as unofficial Prince of Gryffindor and Captain and Keeper of the Quidditch team.

"Oh, I so have an in with the new practical defense teacher. He took his mastery tests with my brother and they're great friends."

"That is awesome, mate!" Dean Thomas cheered. "This class is going to be wicked! I wonder if we're going to learn to fight."

"Mastery tests? Is he a cursebreaker?" Hermione cut in.

Ron glared at her, "Since when are you allowed to speak to me, Granger?" While Ron thought that Granger had indeed grown very pretty over the years he couldn't stand how she easily beat him in all their classes.

"Oh, get over yourself Ronald and just answer the question," when talking to Kai, she realized just how foolish the dictatorship Ronald held over the Gryffindors was. What right did he have to command them?

The other Gryffindors stared at her as if she had grown horns. Ron was baffled, his face turning as red as his hair.

"For you information, he's a warder, they tested together, one against the other. The testers said it was the best warder vs. ward-breaker pairing they'd ever seen," he beamed with familial pride. "They've worked together in Egypt and Africa."

'Warder?' Hermione thought. 'It couldn't be, could it? Kai?' She then remembered how quiet Kai had been during their conversation about the class and the look he had sent Blaise when Blaise made the remark about competence.

'It is Kai!' she thought, 'and Blaise knew! That-that-grrrrrr!'

She put her thoughts away as the sorting began. It went quick, as did the meal with Hermione ignoring everyone around her and soon Dumbledore stood for the announcements.

"Thank you everyone. I'd like to remind everyone that magic in the hallways is not allowed. Entering the Forbidden forest without the supervision of a professor is of course, forbidden. I know we're all forgetful sometimes but I think it can be easily remembered but simply thinking of the name. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that any of Mr. Weasleys' products are banned, even those delightful candies," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes matching the silver twinkling stars on his purple robes.

"Now, we have a few additions to our staff this year. First is the instructor of the anticipated Practical Defense class. Some of you may have met him as the Warder of the Hogwarts Express, Professor Kai Boudreau."

Kai was surprised at the loud cheers he received when he stood, 'Anticipated indeed.' He was aware of the glare he was getting from one end of the Gryffindor table. 'Ah, didn't like that she didn't know something.' Even the Slytherins were cheering, the Death Eater children included, barring those of the Inner Circle who doubtless knew who he was. He wondered if Goyle's son knew Kai was responsible for his father's death. That could be messy.

"And we also have an auror unit which is staying with us to provide security and quick aid for both us and Hogsmeade village. The unit will be led by First Class Auror, Tonks."

More cheers when she stood. When she sat Kai leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You'll pay for keeping that from me," he chuckled, "but be good and you just might enjoy it."

A mischievous smile lit her face. She had no doubt that she would enjoy Kai's _punishment_.

--

"Ooooh, he's so hot!" Parvati cooed at the Gryffindor Table. "He's not that much older than us, surely!"

"Hmmmm, he's dreamy. Look at that body!"

"Those eyes…"

"He must be so smart!"

"Sorry girls," Hermione smirked in satisfaction, "he's taken."

"By who?"

"How do you know?"

The girls cried at the injustice of it all.

"I sat with him on the train. He's with Auror Tonks."

"What?!" shrieked Lavender, drawing the eyes of the table. "I can't compete with that! She's a metamorphmagus!"

The guys chuckled, sending each other knowing looks.

"No Parvati, no you can't."

'Look at that guy up there, thinking he's a bloody king,' thought Ron, 'Thinks he can take the girls' attention of me, does he? Well, I'll show him. Ron Weasley loses to no man.'

* * *

Hello All. Did you enjoy? Then press that pretty little button on the bottom corner and let me know!

Question: did you like the recap? Did it help jog your memory? Were the chapter sections I chose appropriate or do I need to choose better?

I love any and all constructive criticism. Feel free to ask me anything in your reviews and I promise, if there's a question, I'll reply, I'm fairly prompt. Hope you liked it!

devilblondie


	12. Chapter 12: Let it Begin

**Hello One and All! Ha! I got it in before a month!**

I've decided from now on I'd keep my author notes short, so just a quick thank you to all my new and returning reviews. My hits and reviews, etc are climbing every chapter and I'm so grateful for you support.

**IMPORTANT:** For those of you that didn't so much like chapters 1-4, I'm going back and editing them, revamping them so to speak over the next week. It won't change the overall plot, so if you don't want to re-read them, you don't have to, but I'd love the criticism on whether or not they're an improvement.

* * *

**Last time on A Shadowed Soul….** _

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry; I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. We're 7th year Gryffindors."_

_"Alert! Fifteen bogies incoming south, south-west, triangular attack pattern. I repeat, fifteen Death Eaters approaching by broom from the south, south-west. ETA four minutes 33 seconds. Awaiting recommendation for ward activation."_

_"Dementors!" he croaked into the mic. "Full battalion approaching from above!"_

_"Now, we have a few additions to our staff this year. First is the instructor of the anticipated Practical Defense class. Some of you may have met him as the Warder of the Hogwarts Express, Professor Kai Boudreau."_

_Kai was surprised at the loud cheers he received when he stood, 'Anticipated indeed.'_

_"And we also have an auror unit which is staying with us to provide security and quick aid for both us and Hogsmeade village. The unit will be led by First Class Auror, Tonks."_

_More cheers when she stood. When she sat Kai leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You'll pay for keeping that from me," he chuckled, "but be good and you just might enjoy it."_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Kai sat crossed legged in deep contemplation, candles flickering around him, casting his face in shadows. He breathed deeply, hands moving in front of him in a simple pattern that relaxed him.

He had 20 minutes before his next class, the one he both anticipated and dreaded: 7th year. His class was open only to those in NEWT defense so this would be the school's best. This class held children of aurors, Order members and Death Eaters. The potential in the group was admittedly impressive, with more than enough animosity to push them to be the best. Kai got a little thrill when he thought about it.

But right now he wasn't thinking about that, he wasn't thinking about anything. He saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing except the calming pulse of his magic in his veins. This was a bloodmage's trance. This was his third class of the day and he needed to be at his best for them.

Coming out of the trance he stood and stretched, gracefully standing in what was a replica of his meditation room. Looking at the time, he fell into thought about the class.

Each grade level needed to be approached in different ways and by different degrees of Kai's teaching personality. At Riker, Kai taught as Shadow, the powerful, cold, no-nonsense person he was on the job. He pushed his students to be the best; he didn't suffer whiners and he didn't have favorites. If you disrespected him, Shadow would put you in your place.

Kai was the other side of his personality and was both real and unreal. "Kai" was the sharp, charming front he showed to those who didn't know him as Shadow and that he wished to fool, and "Kai" was also the fun part of himself he showed only to his closest companions.

Most students at Hogwarts could not handle Shadow, they were too coddled by the current system, never pushed, never given consequences for laziness. So, he'd had to modify his system but still remain effective.

The first few years would probably describe him as a tough, yet fun professor who treated them all equally.

Fifth and fourth would say he was a hard-ass who set high standards, but was fair.

'Now the upper years, the upper years will hate my guts, those that can't handle it,' Kai thought.

Since the upper years had the option to drop out of the class, he suspected over half would do so in the first couple weeks.

He unlocked and opened the door to the Come-and-Go room after morphing it into his classroom: a brightly lit dojo.

He watched in amusement as students walked in, Hermione first of course, stopping and staring at their surroundings in bewilderment. A sparse few recognized the location and smiled brightly.

Hermione looked around, taking in the beauty of the room. The floors were a light sandy colored wood, polished to a perfect shine. The room was brightly lit, mirrors covering three of the four walls. A dojo, how interesting. The class filled quickly, all 15 students from their DADA class standing in the center of the room, talking quietly amongst those of a common house, wondering about the class.

"Good evening, class,"

The students jumped as Professor Boudreau appeared in front of them, long hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, clad in a simple black sleeveless shirt and loose black pants. Hermione had never seen a professor look so casual, but she'd also never taken a class like this.

"I am Professor Kai Boudreau, call me Professor Boudreau or Sir. Calling me 'Most High and Knowledgeable One' will not earn you brownie points."

The class chuckled.

He turned serious, "This is your first class with me. This is also the last day you will at all like me. If you are not willing to work hard, and I mean hard, get out now. If you can't listen or can't be open-minded, get out. I expect half of you to drop out of my class in the first month and I assure you I will work for this goal. Some of you will love and thrive under the pressure and most will hate it."

The students stared at him like he had grown horns, except Blaise of course, who wore a smirk that said he would love every second of this. He raised his hand as someone tried to speak.

"Save all questions until the end," he cut in. "Now, this class has two parts: practical defense and theory. During practical the room will look like this, else, it will be a classroom."

The young professor pointed to a pair of doors labeled for each sex, "In there are changing rooms. The rooms will hold a locker with your name on it. Inside will be the gear you wear during this class. I want you changed and kneeling in the center of this room by the time class starts. Do this now, you have 5 minutes," the class stared at him.

"Move!" he snapped.

That got them moving. They ran to the rooms, only pausing for a moment to look at the décor before scanning the lockers, looking for one with their name. Hermione found hers quickly, noticing they were in alphabetical order. A note was stuck to her locker.

**Touch wand to the door to open. **

**S**he did and quickly pulled out everything inside. It consisted of an outfit exactly like Kai's except pure white instead of black. She changed quickly, not wanting to be late. She guessed that Kai was not someone that tolerated laziness.

She noticed another note: **For day one, leave your wand in your locker.**

She laughed as she threw her clothes and bag and wand quickly in the locker and ran back out into the dojo. She kneeled next to a pair of Ravenclaws, all facing Kai who was kneeling facing them.

The handsome warder gave her a small smile before turning his eyes back to the changing room doors.

Fourteen students were kneeled before him when his internal clock told him the five minutes was up. Two minutes later Ron Weasley walked nonchalantly out of the door.

"Twenty push-ups Mr. Weasley, I do not tolerate those that cannot even follow a simple set of directions," Kai barked, the annoyance he was feeling not showing on his face.

Ron froze halfway to the other students, "What?!"

"Twenty push-ups, Mr. Weasley, or are those instructions too complicated?" Kai's face remained emotionless, his voice holding disdain, Snape-like, but twice as intimidating.

"You're not going to take points?" Ron asked, stance cocky.

"How about you do the push-ups I assigned you, which is now 30 since I've had to ask three times, and I'll explain to you and your classmates how my class is going to work. Now, Mr. Weasley!" he barked, causing Ron to jump then drop to the floor.

Kai jumped to his feet directly from his knees, standing gracefully.

"This class will not be like any class you've ever taken. You'll notice that you all are wearing the same thing in the same color. I don't care what house you are in. That does, in fact, make house points rather, well, pointless does it not? In MY class, you fool around, you disrespect me; you will pay in sweat and blood. Take this warning now; you do NOT want to earn a detention with me. I value my time and if you're so out of line that I have to give you a detention you will dearly regret it. Are we understood?"

Kai's killing-curse green eyes scanned his students, watching nervousness and anticipation roll off of them. No one said anything.

"Good. Now, today is fitness test day. I need to know what I'm working with," the room suddenly changed, expanding around them, settling in the form of a stand 400m running track. "Everybody up, you too Mr. Weasley!"

The students awkwardly stood, knees stiff from the kneeling. Ron glared at him.

"Spread out, I'm going to take you through a series of stretches."

There wasn't much grumbling as they began. Five minutes later he led them over to a board in the middle of the track. It looked like a very large chalk board with all their names on it. A timer was at the top.

"You are going to run for 15 minutes around this track. The objective is to make as many laps as you can. Take note that this will affect your fitness score. The board will display your total and the current time. Line up on the line."

Some of the kids were looking nervous, some confident, like Mr. Weasley, who Kai was quickly figuring was not at all like the rest of the Weasleys that he had met. Two unique individuals, Blaise and a smaller Hufflepuff girl, looked excited. They were at the line, bouncing back and forth on the balls of their feet in a class athlete's stance.

"On the whistle," a whistle appeared in Kai's hand.

TWEET!

The students took off, some running smoothly, others awkwardly having never worn sneakers.

Five minutes in and Blaise and the girl, Susan Bones, the board said, had a clear lap lead, followed one lap behind by Dean Thomas, then Malfoy and then the rest of the pack. Blaise wasn't even feeling it.

"Pick it up, Blaise or I'll ride your ass 'til I see you sweat!"

The dark haired Italian jumped into what must look like a sprint to the others. He saw a glint come into the girl's eyes.

"You too, Ms. Bones! I don't see you sweating either," as if she was waiting for permission, the girl took off like a shot, dodging students as she overlapped them.

'I like that girl. It's good to know there'll be someone to challenge Blaise with.'

"Blaise, if she beats you, you owe me 20 pull-ups. Yes, Ms. Bones, that is a challenge. If you beat him you get an hour of one-on-one training with me next week if you want it."

"You're mine Zabini!" she yelled. "I want that training!"

"That's good to know, Ms. Bones," Kai really liked that girl.

He turned to the next in the race, "Mr. Thomas, stop running like you're kicking a football, extend that stride."

He kept that up for the remaining minutes. A few had impressed him, but the rest…

"Wow, with the exception of a few of you, that was about as pathetic as I expected. How the wizarding world could destroy its youth like this, I can't comprehend. At your age and health you should be able to run at least two kilometers in those 15 minutes. We've got a lot of work to do. On a happy note, congratulations to Ms. Bones for beating Blaise. We'll talk about your training on Monday."

"Thank you Professor," she bowed her head slightly.

"Some of you may be bothered by how I'll rail on Blaise harder than I'll rail on any of you. This is because I've trained with Blaise in the past and I want to make him work just as hard as you will be, even though he'll already know a lot of this material."

'So Zabini really did know Boudreau,' Malfoy thought, standing near the back of the group. 'I need to stay a bit in the shadows until I can make my move. Let Weasley make the first mistakes, test the waters.'

"Now, part 2 of today's class is an obstacle course," the room mutated around the class again, becoming a huge circular obstacle course about the size the track had been. It had balance beams, jumps, nets, monkey bars; the students cringed, still panting from the warm up exercise.

"This course is timed. For those of you in good condition, few as you may be, should finish this course in roughly 5 minutes 20 seconds. The rest of you, you have a maximum of eight minutes to complete this course. Every second over that limit is a push-up, pull-up or sit-up you owe me, your choice. If you are not done in 10 minutes you will repeat it, on top of the debt you managed in the 120 seconds overtime. Any questions?"

And India girl raised her hand, "Yes, Ms Patil?"

"Can you take us through a round of it, Sir? I've never seen some of this before and don't know how it works."

"Thank you Ms. Patil. I'll do that."

The students watched as Kai quickly went through it, stopping by some obstacles to explain their use.

Ron smirked, if Boudreau could do it so easily, he would make it look simple. These 'monkey bars' couldn't take much effort if Boudreau could hang there from one hand for two minutes discussing the obstacles.

"So, who's going first?" Kai asked a small smirk on his face. He knew that here was where the arrogant would fall.

"I'll do it."

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley, step up to the line. Note that not completing an obstacle will have a 15 second penalty. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"3…2…1…Go!" Kai stood at ease, waiting for the show to begin. Ron was arrogant and had no real reason to be that way. He was a mediocre athlete at best.

Kai strode smoothly on the ground along side the course as Weasley wobbled his way up the balance beams and onward. He chuckled inside as the arrogant boy fell from the bars, handbikes, chains, any obstacles requiring strength. Kai could see his face getting redder and redder in anger and embarrassment. When he finally crossed the line he was huffing and puffing and looked like he wanted to scream.

"That's a time of 7:47 1 minute 15 added for six missed obstacles, that's 9:03. You owe me 63 Mr. Weasley."

"Bugger off," Ron muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kai drawled.

"I said, bugger off. You think you're so amazing, lording over us all. It's easy to see why you and Snape are friends; you're just as much of a git as he is!"

The assassin couldn't help himself, he laughed. Here was this gangly teenager, bent over, red in the face, puffing from a simple obstacle course, challenging him. It was too humorous for words.

"If you can't handle my class, Mr. Weasley, get out. Simple as that. I don't need the drama from your wounded pride wasting my time. Now, get out of the way so that those who want and deserve to be here can run the course you failed so miserably at," that might have sounded harsh, and parents would have ripped him to shreds if they had heard it, but that was the way he worked. "By the way, Mr. Weasley, for that comment I will do everything in my power to see you out of my class. I don't tolerate fools."

"Ms. Bones, you're up next…"

At the end of the course running it was clear the class could be split into three clean groups: One was those with skills and strength, amongst them was Blaise, Susan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. Malfoy must have done sword training with his father. It was a dark pureblood tradition to train the sons of the line in blades. The second group was those with mediocre skills but that would try hard enough that they would eventually be skilled; these people had determination. Amongst these were the rest of the Slytherin group, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. The third was those that were either arrogant or didn't care. This held the Ravenclaws plus Weasley. He wanted these students out of his class. The class had a very good core group that could turn into something very good.

Some of the students groaned as the room changed again, looking almost like a one-sided tennis court to those that knew what that was. A strange machine sat in the center.

"Next will be the beginning of what we will be studying for the next couple weeks in this class: dodging. There are some spells that are advertised as unstoppable, unblockable, and indefensible. This is bull. If there's a spell coming at you that you can't block, get out of the way. Shielding drains your magical core, but dodging does not. The best fighters in the world are the ones that can quickly move, using their environment to their advantage."

He walked up to the machine, "This machine will fire 20 tennis balls at you. Your task? Don't let them hit you. You will be restrained to a particular area, but you must dodge as many of the balls as you can."

Kai jogged lightly to the center of the square area, rolling his shoulders in preparation for the simple exercise. The assassin, being smaller and more agile, excelled in exercises like this.

He began.

Fourteen students' jaws dropped. They had never seen anything like it. Their professor moved like a cat, easily jumping, rolling, twisting away the from tennis balls with an inhuman grace and ease. Only Susan and Blaise were not surprised at the show.

Susan knew he would be able to dodge twice that many balls at twice the speed, she could see it in the way he walked and held himself. The man had a dancer's body. Lean, but just packed with wiry muscle. Like a snake his power was coiled and read to strike. Susan already had a building admiration for her newest professor. The man was powerful; she could feel it, just like her aunt had taught her to. He was very skilled, that much was obvious. He would challenge her like no other professor ever had. She had been training with her aunt and some of the aurors ever since the war began. Amelia Bones was not going to let her niece be killed like her sister was. Add to that, he was a very attractive man and had an air of charisma about him. His students would want to succeed for him, those that weren't too arrogant to accept his superiority, like Weasley.

She was looking forward to his private training.

Looking extremely slick, the professor easily caught the last ball, and, tossing it lightly in one hand, approached them.

"The more you increase your physical fitness, flexibility and quickness, the easier it will become. The more you practice, the more natural it will be. Now, who wants to go first?"

This was probably the first time in her life Hermione hesitated to raise her hand. She was surprise when Malfoy beat her to it. Of all people, having seen Malfoy's extreme reaction to Kai, NO Professor Boudreau, she expected him to either act like Ronald had, or withdraw completely.

Kai grabbed the ball midair with a snap, "Mr. Malfoy. Your father is a talented swordsman; I assume he's trained you?"

Draco was shocked by the compliment, his mind momentarily flashing back to the prisoner he had seen being brutally tortured by his father and the feelings of respect he felt when the man neither spoke nor screamed. The platinum heir shook himself internally; this man had tried to kill his father and, by what he said, would be trying again.

"Since I was eight," he replied, head high in pride but not arrogance. Shadow had power over him now and as long as Shadow didn't push it, Draco wouldn't tip his hand. He was a Slytherin after all, and currently this approach was in his best interest.

"I expect you to do well in this exercise. Picture the balls as flying daggers and dodge accordingly. Take your place."

He had never felt such a desire to succeed at something. He entered into a defensive stance, imagining a sword in his right hand. The balls came and the rest of the world dropped away. Shadow was right, his just imagined the balls were incoming daggers and his body moved on instinct out of the way.

Soon, there were no more.

Draco stood, a small smirk on his features. He hadn't been hit.

'That felt good.'

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy," the assassin nodded his head as Draco walked past. "You've impressed me today, Mr. Malfoy, keep it up," he said quietly so only Draco could hear.

Draco went through the rest of the class almost dazed. He didn't look dazed; he was a Malfoy after all, but his head was spinning.

'Is Shadow trying to mess with my head? What is he trying to prove? I was prepared for anger, disdain, but not this…' he didn't even know what to call it.

Most of the students got brutalized by the balls. Their reaction time was ridiculously slow. Kai was thrilled at how good the best were while being disappointed in the level of the rest. He'd had to split the class into beginner and advanced.

"Okay everyone, grab a seat," the room was suddenly a classroom with a big circle of comfortable blue chairs.

With a snap of his fingers, notebooks appeared on everyone's laps. "People, these are your assignments notebooks. I hate backward technologies and therefore if I receive even a single piece of parchment from any of you, I'll be quite upset. Normal-raised feel free to use pencils or pens."

He stifled a chuckle at Hermione's hissed "Yes!" of excitement and the grins on the faces of the normal raised.

"Every Friday I will assign you an essay topic. These will be well-researched opinion essays on the issues being discussed in next weeks class. These will be due on Mondays. You hand in your notebooks on Monday and get them back on Friday. Your first topic is House rivalries. I was never a Hogwarts student so I want to know what each of you think of the students of others houses. If you hold any opinions of the group as a whole, that is. If you don't, tell me why. I also want you to interview someone of another house. Summarize the interview and explain how that person does or does not fit those opinions you hold of the group."

"One final note. You all have noticed how your clothes are white and mine black. White is the symbol of chaos, black the symbol of order. Right now, you are untrained, chaotic. When you increase your skill to a certain level, you will earn black stripes on your uniform. They will begin on the pantlegs of your uniform and work upwards. They are like the level belts in martial arts."

He stood, "That is all. Get changed and get out."

The students, not wanting to earn exercises scampered quickly to the change room. Only Blaise stayed.

"**_That was fun!_**" he chirped, a smirk on his face.

Kai let his face fall into his palm.

"**_Sure, the general class did hideously on the tests, but there were some fun surprises. Hermione didn't do so bad,_**" he continued.

"**_She was trying._**"

"**_I like her spunk. She hates that I'm better at this than her. Now she's going to push until she's on par with me. Mind you, that's not going to happen, but it'll be amusing to see her try._**"

Kai smirked, "**_Her spunk, hmm? Well, well, well…_**"

Blaise glared at him, "**_What?_**"

"**_Nothing,_**" dark green eyes scanned the room, finding it empty so far. "**_Malfoy was impressive today. I'd like to see the two of you spar with blades._**"

"**_It's really screwing with his head, you treating him respectfully like that_**," the pair watched the other students leaving, the seventh years chattering rapidly. Hermione waved as she hurried by.

Blaise waved back. Kai stifled a chuckle.

"**_I decided that I could have revenge on Lucius in an even better way than I had planned. I'm going to steal his heir right out from under his nose. I'm going to take Draco under my wing and bring him to our side_**," Kai stretched, a malicious look his face. "**_I'm going to try and convert all the little Death Munchkins. Some of them, especially Draco, are quite talented._**"

Blaise barked a laugh, "**_All your prejudice debates_**."

"Of course. I'm starting small and working my way up." Kai smiled innocently, "**_You going to interview Hermione for your essay_**?"

Blaise stood, "**_I got to get to class_**."

"**_Maybe you can ask her about that Gryffindor courage_**?" Kai cackled as Blaise left.

As he entered his office to change, his cell phone buzzed at his side.

"**_Yeah_**."

"**_I've got that info you were looking for_**," it was Tobias' deep voice.

"**_Good. Tonight_**?"

"**_Eight_**."

"**_I'll be there_**."

Good old Tobias. Efficient if nothing else.

A shiver ran through Kai's body; he would hunt tonight. He would do what he'd been trained to do the best.

Closing the phone, he headed towards the Great Hall. It was Friday so he was eating supper in the Hall before leaving campus for the weekend.

He met Severus along the way; the man was visibly annoyed.

"Have fun torturing the kiddies today, Severus?"

"This batch is worse than the last," the man scowled.

"Maybe if they were less terrified of you, they would actually learn something," Kai returned as they entered the hall.

Those who hadn't had class with Kai were wondering how such a seemingly nice person could be friends with Snape. The older years were frightened at the similarities as the two stalked past, gaits powerful.

"Those with enough determination and potential will succeed under the pressure. And do not comment on me, the students are ranting about you already."

Kai barked a laugh, "I've only had the 2nd, 5th and 7th years."

"It's the 5th years doing most of the talking about how you're a "hard ass" and complaining about your intolerance of foolishness. The Weasley boy went by not long past spouting nonsense about how you were a 'Slytherin-loving Death Eater just like the Greasy Bat'."

"The boy's just miffed that he did terrible on the fitness tests and that the ones that did the best were Blaise, Draco and Susan Bones. They were appropriately praised for their success. Apparently, that makes me a Death Eater," Kai smirked when he sat down at the long table. "Just wait until he rants about me to his parents or siblings. I'd love to hear the response, especially from Molly."

Molly Weasley had been the easiest to charm with his quick wit and polite, gentlemanly demeanor. She had even given him homemade fudge at the last Order meeting. She wouldn't appreciate her son bad-mouthing her new favorite staff member.

"She did take a shining to you, didn't she?"

"Indeed, that fudge was good."

Minerva sat on Kai's right, between him and the headmaster, "You've certainly made an impression on the students, Kai. I find it odd that four of my older Gryffindors love you and one is preaching that you are a Death Eater in league with Severus," her face was stern. "Where kids come up with these things, really."

"I'm sure the upper years will say worse things about me before the end of term," Kai's smile was anything but innocent. "Have you been surveying the students about me, Minerva, hmm..?"

"Of course not," she said sharply. "Mr. Weasley was rather loud and the others were defending you from him. He's earned himself a detention with Filch for his foolishness."

"The Gryffindors are defending me?" Kai raised a black eyebrow, "How interesting. I certainly must have made an impression."

'Just wait until they figure out that I use 'dark' magic. Lets see them puzzle that out,' the assassin pondered, lounging back in his chair, enjoying a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Kai, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a short time after dinner," it was Dumbledore.

Kai nearly snarled, "Is this regarding tomorrow's events?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, Mr. Boudreau."

The assassin's eyes lit with fire, "I've told you once, Dumbledore, and I'll tell you again. No, I will not convince Lord Gryffindor to rethink his taking over the Wizengamot. I believe that step is a necessary one in the reformation of a better Wizarding society. And no, I will not yield information about him to you; that would be betraying an individual that I respect."

The lithe young man placed his napkin on the table and stood.

"Leaving so soon, m'boy?"

Green eyes narrowed, "As agreed upon, my time after dinner on Friday through the weekend is completely my own. I value my time, whilst you may not. I will see you all on Monday."

As he turned to go, Dumbledore spoke again, "Will you be there tomorrow?"

"At the Wizengamot?" a smirk crinkled the green eyes slightly. "Yes. Of course, you won't see me."

And with that he blew out of the hall with enough flare to make Snape proud, even without the billowy robes.

Kai quickly made his way to his quarters, changing into his usual, more appropriate working attire before shadow-stalking to the alley next to Shadowed Soul. He could have appeared inside his office upstairs but he wanted the staff and customers to know his was in. He was the alumni representative after all; if they had problems, they needed to be able to speak to him.

"Jake," he nodded to the bouncer who pulled another out of the way to let him pass.

"Boss. Good to see you in."

"I'll be in most of the night if anyone needs anything," he said as he stood just inside the door, surveying the clean sophisticated atmosphere that was his creation. Each representative had added their own flair to the place. Kai favored smooth, dark elegance. The place was dark, with the exception of the dance floor, mostly lit by magical candles, giving it a powerful ambience. The tables were mostly full, as was normal early on a Friday evening. The club section would fill up around midnight.

Waving to the bartenders, he strode up the stairs to his office where a stack of paperwork was waiting for him. He had about an hour to wade through it before Tobias showed up, when he'd get even more paperwork.

'Oh well, I understood the responsibilities when I accepted the nomination. It means I do less assassin work and more organizing, but I don't mind. When my services are more rare I get paid a lot more per job.'

It was true; he had been paid 50,000 Galleons for each of the Inner Circle killings, which was approximately 250,000 British pounds. That was for roughly two weeks work.

When a knock on the door sounded, Kai called Tobias in.

The tall, broad black werewolf stalked in, black briefcase in hand. In typical Tobias fashion he placed the briefcase on the desk and turned to leave.

"**_Thank you Tobias. I really appreciate this._**"

Dark eyes regarded his squad leader, "**_We're a team. You'd do the same for me._**"

With that, the man walked out.

The information was on one Augustus Rookwood, Kai's betrayer within the Department of Mysteries. Kai had been scouting the man out for over a week, determined not to repeat the same mistakes he had last time. This had to be done tonight. No fanfare, nothing. Just in, quick kill, drop the body off at the ministry and go. This would provide the catalyst he needed to bring about swift changes during the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow afternoon. The shock for some would be that there were Death Eaters in the most protected sect of the ministry; of others, that someone had so easily destroyed one of the Inner Circle.

The most foolish parts of his personality were screaming at him to leave Rookwood and go directly for the big game: Riddle, Malfoy and Leander. Unfortunately, in-depth study of the defenses at Riddle manor, the base holding all three of his primary targets, had shown his chances of a successful operation to be less than 5 percent.

Kai wasn't too disappointed. He knew that as his operations as Kai, Shadow, and Nicholas Gryffindor were successful; Riddle would become more and more vulnerable. He would slowly watch his organization be torn apart.

The information Tobias had gotten for him was the exact location of each of the defense keystones around the Rookwood home. And it was a home, not a manor, surrounded only by modern wards, not hundreds of years of layering like the Malfoy Manor.

Electrical surges had been recorded coming from the house, meaning that Rookwood had acquired technomagics as well. That irritated Kai; technomagic security devices were powerful.

Kai read the files carefully, plotting for another few hours while he held his office hours at the club. He did not see a large number of visitors as the next council meeting wasn't for another month and the meetings closeness correlated with an increase in visitors.

At exactly 1:00 am Kai shadow walked directly out of his office to Hosgmeade where he apparated via coordinates to a point 2 miles off of the Rookwood home. One downside about shadow-stalking was that he could never stalk into somewhere he'd never been, unlike apparition were the individual could apparate with just a set of coordinates or from a picture. Someone's memory, probably, could provide what he needed to enter the room, but never just a picture. That thought brought an excellent idea to Kai's mind, but he stored it away for future processing.

Rookwood's house, where he in fact lived alone, was a fairly large grey stone house surrounded by a huge metal fence and miles of wilderness.

Settling himself at the edge of the wards he set about delicately creating a door for himself in the warding. He had positioned himself exactly between the furthest distanced ward keystones, where the warding were the weakest.

Shadow, as that was who he was no, smirked maliciously at the creative sadism in the setting of the wards. Wards that would peel his skin off for tampering with them were particularly nice ones. Of course, Shadow was much too good a warder to be captured by such a thing.

Dark brown eyes glinted out of an ordinary face with short cropped hair. These wards took but 10 minutes to Malfoy's 40. Stretching out his newly shifted into form, the same one he used in the Malfoy attack; he strode through the door he had created in the wards and onto the property. The property was deceptively beautiful, flowers ringing the entrances and delicate trees meant to showcase wealth.

Rookwood didn't have any guards, unlike Malfoy who was exponentially more important to the cause. Shadow, having practically nullified the wardings, threw out his magic senses. There were six living things in the house: Rookwood, two owls and three house elves. Rookwood was on the move in the den which was located on the front side of the house. Kai pushed his power into the ground, searching for the electrical grounding point all technomagic required. That would allow him to trace all the surveillance equipment.

'There! In the east corner.'

The grounding was small, suggesting limited technology was in use. Shadow wondered who would have performed these installations for these Death Eaters. Technomages weren't very rare, but they were still rare enough and hard to find. Most spent their time finding new ways to use normal technology that could be repeated by others. Installations like this were rare and very expensive.

Rookwood, Shadow found had gone for the basics. There were motion sensors in the far east bedroom on the second floor and camera along the front face.

'I'm going in the back then.'

With a cat-like quietness he slid along the perimeter, far out of sight of the cameras. He slipped to the back door, unraveling the wardings around it and the entranceway.

'Hmm…another skinner…this man has a fixation with skin.'

Once inside the door he slid into the shadows along the dark walls. These shadow powers, as he called them, which had solidified with his coming of age this past July, were becoming more and more useful. Before they had been too erratic to be depended on just incase they failed.

He heard his target's voice, it was grunting in anger and, strangely, pain.

"The man could think of a better way to call his followers, especially at this time of night."

'Ahh, Voldemort calls, does he? This will make things more interesting…'

Shadow's hand twitched toward his blades.

'No, it can't be messy. Shacklebolt made me promise I wouldn't drop a hugely bloody corpse next to his desk in the DMLE.'

Normally he wouldn't care, but he had taken a liking to the black auror who reminded him distinctly of Tobias. The man had gotten him the portkey to drop off the body after all.

His left hand closed around the handle of one of his daggers.

He heard the voice yell, "Crucio!" in disgust.

"Stupid, stupid creature! Where are they?"

'Ah, the one of the house elves,' pour creature.

"T-Tilly took them to c-clean them Sir...," the creature stuttered back as Shadow slipped into the den. "T-they i-is in their n-normal p-place!"

"Then fetch them you useless…"

The elf was gone before the third word was said. She reappeared about four seconds later holding a black Death Eater robes and mask. Rookwood grabbed the robe and mask out of her small hands. Shadow struck as he raised his hand to curse her again.

Shadow reached out a long fingered hand and grabbed him around the neck, pulling the Death Eater's back against his chest, sharp blade against the throat. He quickly stunned the blubbering elf before she did something harmful to him out of their twisted sense of loyalty.

Rookwood made to struggle but drew in a quick breath when he felt the razor sharp blade on his neck. His hand slid slowly towards the wand at his side. Suddenly, he felt a bolt of magic race through him and he felt a hard resistance to every movement.

"Tsk, tsk, can't have that now can we, Rookwood," a voice purred in his ear.

He of course recognized the voice immediately; he couldn't forget it, "Shadow."

"Who else?" He felt his wand leave its holster. "Thestral hair, I think I'll keep that."

Rookwood hissed as the burning in his arm jumped up a notch.

"Your subhuman master calls for you. Too bad you'll be missing this meeting."

The Death Eater knew this was the end for him. His body shook against his restraints. He couldn't stand against The Shadow. The Dark Lord himself would have to walk through the backdoor right now for him to have any hope of survival. But, it was not to be.

Shadow felt the man's body shiver.

'Pathetic.'

Shadow slid his arm forward, elbow hooking under the shaking man's chin. He placed his right hand on the back of the blond head and quickly snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

'Well, that was about as unsatisfying as it could be.'

Shadow reached down and ripped the left sleeve off the now dead man's robe. To the front of the robe he pinned a note then hoisted the man over his shoulder.

Walking into the darkness of night, he dumped the body onto the apparition point. He drew in all of his magic and magical signature out of the corpse and house.

The assassin lifted a chain off his neck, the portkey Shacklebolt had give him, and dropped it on the body. Stepping away, he spoke the activation phrase.

'Let it begin.'

--

Kingsley Shacklebolt was working the graveyard shift tonight. He had, after speaking with Boudreau, arranged for himself to be working hi his office tonight. Boudreau hadn't requested he be there, but he wouldn't miss a dead Death Eater dropping into the DMLE for all the wizarding world.

As if the assassin had been listening to his thoughts he heard a loud thump and heard the receptionist scream.

Pushing his amusement behind occulmency shields he strode out of the office door.

"Someone report!" his deep voice projected through the room. Aurors had swarmed around the body.

"Sir! It's Augustus Rookwood! He's dead sir!" one of the younger female aurors called out from the crowd.

"Stand aside," the group parted like the red sea.

He examined the corpse. There was no blood or any visible physical trauma. Brown eyes were open in an expression of fear, but there was no feeling of a lingering killing curse. The killing curse wasn't the assassin's style anyway.

The Head Auror ran a large hand over his dark, hairless head before he spotted the cause of death. The neck was snapped. Clearly.

'Well, I did ask him to keep it clean.'

"Well, well, well," he drawled as he lifted the Dark Mark stained arm. "Looks like we have a Death Eater on our hands."

That caused a ruckus. The upper level aurors knew that Rookwood was a member of the Department of Mysteries.

That's when he noticed the small note pinned to the front of the dead man's dark robes.

_To the DOM:  
__This one is for free.  
__Don't make the same mistake twice.  
-__S_

"Someone get me Director Bones. Now."

* * *

Hello All. Did you enjoy? I sure hope so.

**Beta:** Ok fine. I'd like to think that the grammar and spelling errors in my story are fairly small, but if there are any people out there that would like to be the Beta for A Shadowed Soul, review with your credentials.  
**Update Feb7:** Thanks everyone, I've got myself a beta!

I love any and all constructive criticism. Feel free to ask me anything in your reviews and I promise, if there's a question, I'll reply and I'm fairly prompt.

Thank you for making this writing experience so enjoyable for me.

devilblondie


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Courtroom

**Holy Crapola Batman, has she updated?  
Yes, Robin, yes she has.**

Its true, dear readers, I did indeed not abandon you as you likely feared. Thank you for sticking around (or welcome to those of you who are new!). Things have been crazy busy but I have chapter 14 all planned out so I promise you won't be waiting 8 months for another chapter.

Note: I was too excited about this being done to wait, but this is the un-beta'd version of this chapter. If my beta responds then I'll place that version up instead.

Enjoy! Hopefully it'll be worth your wait!

* * *

**Last time on A Shadowed Soul...**

* * *

_"I am Professor Kai Boudreau, call me Professor Boudreau or Sir. Calling me 'Most High and Knowledgeable One' will not earn you brownie points."_

_Shadow slid his arm forward, elbow hooking under the shaking man's chin. He placed his right hand on the back of the blond head and quickly snapped his neck, killing him instantly._

_To the DOM:  
__This one is for free.  
__Don't make the same mistake twice.  
-__S_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kai blew into the Wizengamot chamber like a strong wind, blood red Gryffindor robes billowing behind him, catching every eye in the room. Today, he was a Lord.

The room was circular with seats sloping to the floor. On the far side at the top was the seating for the Chief Warlock and his council. Kai reminded himself that he needed to eventually select his own council. Kai sneered as he saw Cornelius Fudge sitting in with the council.

His lips curled into a sneer, 'I don't want to deal with that incompetent man. Oh look, and he's brought his pet toad.'

A short simpering woman dressed in pink stood next to the minister, carrying a conversation with Albus Dumbledore who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

He strode down the stairs on one side, crossed the floor and up towards the council seats. He changed his walk from Kai's feline-like movement which fit his smaller, leaner form to Nicholas' longer, more powerful strides. Nicholas' form was bigger, broader, older , a blade master's form.

"Lord Gryffindor?" there was no twinkle in the headmaster's eyes.

"Lord Dumbledore," Kai nodded to him respectfully.

"Can we speak for a moment?" that felt like an order, but this had to be done.

"Of course," he replied politely and gestured for the older man to step away.

They stood at the back, wrapped in a silencing spell, looking out over the masses.

"Before you say anything, Headmaster, no, I will not back down from my position. When I gave Kai as a point of communication, I did not mean you could harass him. It is just that sort of foolishness and heavy-handedness that suggests you are not the one for this job. The state of the British Wizarding world is degrading and you are doing nothing about it. Instead of mourning your loss of power, celebrate that beginning of a better time."

Dumbledore's eyes hardened, "Do the other members know?"

"Of course."

"How is it not in the papers yet?"

"I called upon the Wizengamot Secrecy Code. They were magically bound to hold it as a secret until I release them. I'm controlling the press release, of course; I'm aware of the dishonesty of some of the Prophet's reporters. I've invited a trustworthy one here today to report on the happenings."

Dumbledore couldn't help but admit the intelligence of that approach. He held in a sigh; there was nothing he could do to stop it. Now all that he could do was befriend this new player and see how much control he could exert over him until he could be removed from the position.

"Mr. Boudreau has said good things about you."

"Kai is a very loyal individual; I am privileged to call him a friend," 'Nicholas' suppressed a smirk as he spoke.

"Are you working with him on his latest project?"

Kai knew he was trying to fish out Gryffindor's allegiances. He decided to throw the man a bone. "Of course, how could I resist? Kai's projects tend to stir up much political drama. It's better to be on in-the-know so to speak."

"Indeed, he does stir up trouble doesn't he? I will give him my apologies when I see him on Monday. I was worried and I didn't mean to press him as I did," Dumbledore lied smoothly.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that," Nicholas waved a hand and '1:00' appeared before his eyes. "You'll have to excuse me, I have a session to open."

Nicholas pretended not to see the sharp frown the older man gave him. He wasn't trying to instigate something with Dumbledore, but he was mad at the older man for the harassment he'd gone through before this session. On top of it, while he was researching the laws, he'd been disgusted by the vicious bills that had been approved under his rule.

The now tall blonde stepped up to the podium, "Hello and welcome to the 2513th session of the British Wizengamot. Thank you all for coming. As you may have figured out, I am Lord Nicholas Gryffindor. I was notified many years ago of my hereditary right to the leadership of this body, but only recently have things gotten so bad that I have traveled here to assume this station. I hope that we can work together to bring this isle out of its time of darkness."

Looking out over the body of people he asked, "Any questions?"

"You are a foreigner are you? Time of darkness? What right do you have to come here and criticize us? Britain is doing perfectly well thank you very much!"

The minister had started this battle earlier than Nicholas had expected. The man was very easily going to cause Nicholas a lot of problems.

"What right do I have to come here and criticize you?"

Nicholas' voice was cold as ice.

"What right? You sit here, looking down on the wizarding world yet you explicitly ignore its crumbling foundations. The UK wizarding world has a disease, Lords and Ladies, and that disease is arrogance. The rest of the world is growing, improving, its people flourishing. New spells, potions, technomagic are being created, but most never make it here. They are rejected for being 'dark' or seen as below you because of the use of nonmagical technology."

"You treat the other magical beings you share the world with as inferior, lowly, while they bear intelligence and power equal to and even greater than our own. Look at the centaurs, they have the power of prophecy and wisdom far beyond even what our most powerful seers could imagine, yet they're treated like cattle."

"Werewolves are not even a different species but people with a magical disease and yet they're treated like lepers. Children are sick and dying because you deny them their most basic rights like food, education, shelter, health care! And you sit upon your cushioned seats like you're superior?"

"And worst of all," Nicholas smacked his palm upon the podium top, "a war is being fought in the UK, people are dying everyday at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters."

Gasps of shock.

"Oh, for Athena's sake! The security and secrecy of our world is at stake and what do you speak of?" rough, worked hands ripped the itinerary off the podium. "Cauldron bottom thickness and flying carpets? What does that do for your people? Nothing. And you ask why I felt compelled to step in? Ask me again if you still feel I'm wrong doing so."

Throwing the itinerary down on the surface before him, Nicholas took a step back, cool eyes looking out at the stunned audience. He made eye contact with the reporter in the back. She smiled slyly and gave him a pleased nod. She got it all.

Excellent.

The first tentative light went on, followed by more.

A woman, tall and stately, stood when called upon. Augusta Longbottom.

"Can you explain further what you mean about children being denied their basic rights? I have heard of none of this. Most people in this body would never let something like that happen."

"Yes Madame I will. I feel very passionately about the cause of the werewolf in England," with a flick of his wrist, Nicholas brought up an image of a young boy, face tired and weary with a look of deep sadness within his eyes. "This is Aaron, he's six and has been showing the symptoms of lycanthropy since the age of four, as is normal. Aaron is very sick now with many disorders besides the werewolf disease as he is not receiving the care he desperately requires."

"Why do the parents not take the child to St. Mungo's? They refuse no wizard or witch," a call came from near the front.

"But they do," Gryffindor's heir corrected. "The ministry barred infected individuals from even entering St. Mungo's, even though they are not contagious at all. So Aaron gets sicker and sicker but cannot get help. If this continues, Aaron won't live to see his 7th birthday."

"That's awful," Lady Longbottom snapped, "inhuman even!"

"It gets worse Madame. Wolfsbane potion is a potion that not only treats the pain of the transformation for werewolves, it lets them keep their mind, which makes the experience much less terrifying for the children. Imagine telling a four-year-old child that once a month he would turn into a creature out of their control. That it would be horribly painful and leave them sick for days afterwards. Wolfsbane greatly helps this. Whilst it can be a difficult potion to brew, it is not expensive and can be made in large batches. Unfortunately, it is a ministry controlled potion and the price is raised far above cost. Therefore, Aaron's parents can't afford to buy it as they are also infected and therefore can't have jobs."

"Why don't they have jobs," the woman asked, "I know a werewolf that's now well employed."

"I know who you're talking about Madame and I wouldn't spread it around. By order of the ministry, werewolves are not allowed to have any work above that of a house elf and especially not work that had contact with people. This, because of the slavery of house elves, leaves them with very little available work. So, they live in poverty and squalor, getting sicker and sicker, unable to have the proper housing to lock themselves in on the full moon. This raises the risk of accidental infection. Werewolves in other countries have equal rights to wizards and most would leave this country for another but the government here won't let them immigrate. The whole system does not make any sense."

"You dare insult the system put forth by your ministry?" the toad-lady screeched from down the row. "It's nothing better than the half-breeds deserve!"

"So," Nicholas purred, "the ministry does not deny that these are the conditions enforced by their departments?"

That shut the woman up, or rather, that made Fudge shut the woman up. "Of course we deny them! What you say is nothing but lies," the minister countered.

"So these documents, bearing the signature of yourself and _Madame_ Umbridge, that strip the rights of werewolves down to that of the lowest creature are forged?"

A stack of papers, bearing the signature and seal of the MOM appeared in front of each Wizengamot member. As you went deeper into the pile, the documents, which were laws, got more and more restrictive and vicious towards werewolves.

"Why do you think Voldemort," Nicholas rolled his eyes at their flinch, "has so many allies? Do you think that if werewolves and vampires were treated equally that some many of them would need to go elsewhere for help? Voldemort promises them freedom and equal rights. He's lying of course, but some are willing to pledge themselves for just the _chance_ that they could rise up out of the poverty stricken life they have been trapped in. What does the ministry offer them? Pain and death for them and their families."

"Now see here Gryffindor! You-Know-Who has not returned! And even if he did, if the werewolves have joined him they should all be exterminated! You will cease spreading your lies instantly!" Fudge was on his feet now, face red with anger.

"Observe my fellow Lords, the instinctual reaction of the ministry to threat, a quick retreat then a violent lashing out at any possible threat," the tall young mage pointed out, treating the Minister like an animal in a zoo rather then a high ranking official. This was to further anger the man. "Instead of sitting back and wondering, why is this threat occurring, how can we stop it and at the same time prevent it from occurring again, they use the knee-jerk reaction: exterminate the problem. The problem with that is, you can't just exterminate a problem like this. More will come and they will hate you more than the last. The foolish policies of this administration must be reviewed and revamped. We are approaching a new millennium, friends, and we cannot hide in the legislation of yesterday."

"What gives you the right to come in here and criticize me and my administration?! I've led this ministry for seven years…"

"And there have been more 'unexplained' deaths in the past four than in all the years since the last fall of Voldemort! Your ministry is out of control."

The Minister's face continued to redden, his eyes wide in anger, "Those are perfectly explainable…accidents. And my ministry is completely in my control. I know everything that goes on in it."

Nicholas looked upon the older man, blue eyes cold as ice, "Many families seem to be _accidentally_ torturing and Avada Kedavra-ing themselves these days then haven't they?" He paused for effect, "And Minister, since you know everything, will you explain to me how one of the highest level employees of the Department of Mysteries turned up dead on the floor of the DMLE early this morning bearing a Dark Mark?"

"Cease your lies!" Fudge looked around nervously, "No such thing occurred."

"Actually, Cornelius, it did," Amelia Bones stood from her seat just down from the Minster. A squared-jawed woman with close-cropped grey hair, she stood tall and confident. "I have here a report filed by one of my Aurors. Unspeakable Augustus Rookwood was portkeyed, dead, into the main Auror office at 2:03 am this morning. Most importantly, his left forearm bore the Dark Mark."

The occupants of the room gasped, eyes wide at the implications of this.

"As you may or may not know, Voldemort is the only one who can cast the spell for the Dark Mark, having created it himself. This spell is also done in Parseltongue. So, this says one of two things. Either this is proof that Voldemort is alive and has recently marked Rookwood, or the ministry has Death Eaters from the last war roaming its departments. Now, Minister Fudge, I believe it's both, but which will you cede to?"

The members' eyes danced from Gryffindor to the Minister, watching avidly what could happen next. The older man's face had reached a new level of purplish-red, one that Nicholas associated solely with his _Uncle_ Vernon.

"Lies! This is treason! Aurors, arrest this man!"

The Aurors paused in their positions, taking in the obviously powerful wizard. He had done nothing wrong, why should they arrest him?

The first of them began to move when the call went out, "Aurors, hold."

It was Amelia Bones.

"Amelia, what are you doing? This man is obviously a dark wizard trying to pull down my government!"

"No, Cornelius, such a thing is not obvious. He has done nothing wrong and therefore my Aurors will _not_ be arresting him."

_Ahhh that is where Susan gets that spunk I like so much from._

"Beyond that, Minister, I am not a British national; therefore, you cannot arrest me for treason against a country I am not a citizen of," the disguised assassin looked out over the crowd. "Minister Fudge, it is a courtesy, not a privilege that you are allowed in this courtroom. You are not the Lord of a ruling house, and therefore have no place here. Currently, you are only disrupting the progress of this session. As such, I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from this courtroom."

That dropped a number of jaws. No one could deny this man's authority in this matter. So long they were used to Dumbledore's genial mask, hiding an undercurrent of manipulation, that this in-your-face approach was foreign to them. One look at him and you knew that he meant business and that worried the extremists, especially the dark wizards. They knew he could get things done, but he hadn't yet shown any sympathy to dark wizards, just dark creatures. The dark neutrals knew that if he showed support to their way of life then he would have their loyalty.

"And _Madame_ Umbridge as well," Nicholas added to his own hidden amusement.

"You can't do that!" the woman screeched, her voice grating on Nicholas' nerves.

"In fact I can. If you refuse to leave I will have to ask the Aurors to escort you out."

Dumbledore sat back and watched the proceedings with interest. Gryffindor had an interesting approach; he was certainly a wild card. The headmaster was encouraged and consoled slightly by the obvious open-mindedness and compassion with which the tall blond presented his cause. He appeared to be a true Gryffindor on the surface, but Dumbledore could see the Slytherin underneath. He had, very quickly taken over the Wizengamot, shocked many of its members into a stupor, probably creating a mindset that would have werewolf legislation changed by the end of the week, and kicked the Minister and Undersecretary out of the courtroom. He had gained the respect of the members and had easily removed the headmaster's own power. The younger man had too much charisma; even Dumbledore felt drawn to him, which frustrated Albus to no end. But, there was nothing to be done right now; all he could do was sit back and observe. Until he had gathered enough information on this new player he could not make his first move. He leaned back in his new position just to the right of the new Wizengamot Head and prepared to watch the show.

"I will _not_ leave! I am the Minister of Magic, you cannot speak to me like that!" the heavier man had jumped to his feet, wand drawn. The Aurors shifted uneasily, sensing the increasing hostility coming from the minister, subtly releasing their wands from their holsters into their hands. Nicholas did the same with the 14 inch yew and holly wand he'd had it made for situations like this. This wand was special. It was made with two phoenix feathers and a feather from his thestral form inside. The combination was the only one that would tolerate him casting magic around it. He couldn't actually cast with it, but he could wrap his magic around the wand to make it look like he was casting with it. Unfortunately, it would only take about eight spells before getting very hot and unstable.

Nicholas calmly stared the man down, looking every inch relaxed, "Actually Minister, this is my domain, I have every right to ask you to be removed from this room."

Fudge flew into a rage at Nicholas' demeanor. _He_ was the most powerful man in the wizarding world, how dare this _upstart_ step into his territory!

The first curse left the ministers wand before the Aurors could step in.

Nicholas batted the weak disarming curse away with his wand hand and took a step closer to the man. He easily deflected the next series of low level childish curses, muttering to himself in his head about people's pathetic self-defense abilities.

"Cornelius Fudge, there is no violence in these chambers; it is written in the magic of this hall. You desecrate the oaths made by ourselves and our fore-fathers. So it is written."

"Magic's will be done," the gathering echoed before they realized. It was all those who had sworn the oaths of the Wizengamot.

The assassin in disguise took a step closer to the man.

"You bring lies and hate into this hall. You, who have no right to be here, so it is written."

"Magic's will be done."

Another step. A light glow appeared around the minister.

"For this, magic bars you and your associate from this room until such a time that it judges you worthy to return. In the old laws it is written."

"Magic's will be done."

The glow got brighter and brighter.

"What is going on Gryffindor?! What is this dark mag..."

And then the balding man vanished. With a squeak, Umbridge disappeared as well.

Silence descended over the room as the Aurors stared at him blankly.

"Lord Gryffindor, it has been many a year since the old laws have been called upon," an old voice wheezed from what a few halfblood heirs referred to as 'the Dark Side', the side composed almost entirely of the dark pureblood lords.

"I know and respect the old ways and laws. Do you?" Nicholas replied, blue eyes flashing.

"The old ways are in my blood and of my blood, but most light wizards view them as dark and archaic. Why are you different?"

The Lion Lord leaned on the podium, looking the old finely dressed man in the eyes, "There are no light wizards or dark, there is only magic and those who use it for good or evil. The old ways and laws are not dark, they are simply customs and traditions that some choose to respect and follow and others do not. So, good sir, I am not different because I am not a light wizard."

"But frankly," he continued, "we are not here to talk about me. I am here because this body has not been doing its job. Why? I do not know. It may be the ministry; it may be many things. What is important is that this is going to change."

Another stack of papers appeared before the representatives; these were neatly organized in folders and highlighted.

"I looked through the faulty laws I felt most affect the British Wizarding World. Please review these documents and be prepared to comment and vote on amendments in the next meeting, date set for October 1. Are there any statements or questions before I close this session?"

The group seemed to want to sleep on the happenings of the session and save their compiled questions for the next session.

"I have one, Lord Gryffindor," Amelia Bones stood. "In light of the observed case of a Death eater in one of our most secure departments in the ministry, I request permission to do Death Eater checks among the staff of the ministry. We cannot afford to be infiltrated by a terrorist association in this time of war."

Nicholas was unsurprised by this, he had hoped she would do this as a response to his dumping a Death Eater in their midst.

"What type of questioning or checks would you do on these people?" he responded, wanting to make sure this was done right.

"Firstly, we'd lock down each department and would take people into questioning one department at a time, to avoid people escaping questioning. We'd perform Dark Mark checks on each individual and ask, under truth serum, if they support the Dark Lord. If they answer yes, or have the Dark Mark, then we will go to another slightly heavier set of questioning until we see what level they have been involved in his organization. Those that test clean will be released to a location in the ministry to be sent home. Those that don't will be held here until they can be charged," her plan was clean and thought out, Nicholas liked it.

"I will put this proposal to the vote on one condition. The questioning will not delve into members use, or not use or dark magic. This will not turn into a manhunt for so-called 'dark wizards'."

Loud clapping erupted from the side of the old dark families.

"That is agreeable," Madame Bones concurred, watching the dark families rally to the new Head of the Wizengamot. But this did not disturb her, for she was not one of the blind ones who only saw their history and believed them of pure evil. She respected that Gryffindor gave everyone a chance, especially magical creatures.

"Then I put to a vote Madame Bones' proposition of a mass questioning of the departments of the ministry on Death Eater activity. Those in who agree tap your wand to the globe in front of you."

It was a slow vote, a light popping up before some booths quickly, some slowly, but in the end, most were lit. Nicholas was pleased at the groups willingness to try. Overall, this session was going really well.

* * *

"The vote is tallied, questionings will begin immediately."

They stood alone in the side room. The tall, sharply dressed woman chuckled as Nicholas weaved anti-spy wards on the room.

"That was impressive Nicholas; this will make quite the article. I don't imagine that the members expected that they would be included in the questioning," she chuckled. "Though you volunteering to be the first questioned made them feel more at ease."

"Yes, the article will hopefully be what it needs to be. Remember, focus on creature rights and my neutrality as Wizengamot Head," the Lord leaned on the edge of the room's long table as he spoke.

"I will do everything as we have discussed it. The story on the questionings will break on Monday, hopefully with some statistics to back it," she paced casually in front of him, heels clicking a steady beat, black silk pencil skirt swishing.

"You have the statistics I got from my werewolf sources?"

"Of course, you know I'm on it. And yes, it'll be done perfectly. This set of stories will make my career. You can count on me."

"Good," Nicholas nodded, "I look forward to reading the article."

"I best be gone then, much work to do," with a quick handshake she was leaving. "I'll send you a draft before I send it to press."

"Thank you."

As she walked out, Amelia Bones and Dumbledore walked in.

"Ahh, Nicholas, we found you. Impressive showing today," Dumbledore twinkled, hiding his annoyance at his recent questioning.

The tall blonde bristled slightly at the Headmaster's use of his first name.

"You're a very passionate speaker Lord Gryffindor; you made me see things in a way I've never looked at them before. I have a lot of thinking to do," Amelia cut in.

"Thank you Madame Bones, and please, call me Nicholas, I believe we'll be working very closely in these coming months," he held out his hand.

She shook it, "Yes we will. I certainly look forward to the changes that appear to be on the horizon."

"Me as well. I respect how well you've worked with the DMLE under these circumstances," he paused. "There is one thing I saw on the addenda that really surprised me. You're still hunting for Harry Potter?"

"Well of course, my boy, we need to bring the child home do we not?" Dumbledore twinkled.

"Child?" Nicholas made his voice sound startled. "Harry Potter, if he is indeed alive, would be of age now. Therefore, you finding him or not would do little."

"What if he is being held hostage by the Dark Lord?"

"For eight years? When he's only been back for five? Highly unlikely."

"Well, what if he has not found magic? His letters all returned unopened."

"That suggests that either, one, he's dead; two, he got accepted to another school before that; or three, he's mail warded. If he's alive, he has no doubt found magic, just likely in another country under another name. Frankly, if he hasn't come forward to you yet, he doesn't want to," Nicholas moved closer to Dumbledore, subtly using his power to assert dominance.

"A wizard as powerful as him needs proper guidance."

"An of-age wizard is beyond the time in which he accepts guidance of that sorts Dumbledore. Be honest with me, what do you really want with the boy?"

Amelia stepped between them, "Nicholas, Nicholas, I'm sure he has good reasons. There is no need to get confrontational."

"I want to give the boy the training he will need."

"To do what?"

"Protect himself from the Dark Lord."

"Seems that he's doing a good job himself. Riddle would have put on a show already if he'd been found. So isn't all this searching actually putting this boy more at risk? Tell the truth, you want to train him to fight the Dark Lord for you."

Amelia stopped herself before she automatically defended Dumbledore, scanning back in her memory. It made so much sense. The long years searching, 'it's for the great good' indeed.

Dumbledore's eyes widened marginally, losing their twinkle, "I believe we should talk about this in another location. My office perhaps?"

"Perhaps, Dumbledore, but not today. Madame Bones, can we have a chat somewhere while the ministry is on lockdown?"

Kai returned to Hogwarts as himself later that evening feeling quite pleased. Fifteen marked Death Eaters and 25 Dark Lord supporters and spies had been arrested that afternoon. His plans were well on their way.

One thing still bothered him though; this continued search for Harry Potter. This set him on edge. His current location put him at the biggest risk for discovery. At the same time, there was almost nothing to tie him to Harry Potter. The only ones that knew wouldn't tell and else there was simply his scar, which he kept hidden on the inside of his thigh at all times. The chances of discovery were slim, but they still bothered him. Discovery would ruin his life he believed. The assassin also knew little about the search for Harry Potter so far, as it had been done on the low. Had they gone to his relatives? Seen what they had done to him? Kai shuddered at the thought.

Needing to know more, he threw on a casual shirt and jeans and made his way to the Defense rooms on the third floor. Knocking, he strode in, seeing Remus sitting on the couch, Sirius, in dog form, at his feet by the fire. Sirius bounded up, leaping onto his newly discovered godson, transforming into human in the air.

"Oof!" Kai caught Sirius in the air, but couldn't keep the animagus' momentum from dumping them both on the floor. The assassin rolled over and grabbed the older man in a headlock then bonking him on the head.

"Idiot," he growled good-naturedly, "trying to get yourself killed?"

Running hands through long hair, Kai sat in the comfortable chair across from Remus. "Gryffindor told me some interesting things today."

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, lounging gracelessly on the floor.

"Yeah, I did not know that the government was still actively searching for me. That they had been searching for me since my just after my 11th birthday."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other uncomfortably.

"The search began when all of your Hogwarts letters returned unopened. We then sent a representative to the Dursleys, making sure they hadn't kept you from you letter when Dumbledore came out about them 'disliking' magic. They were barred entrance. The Order went in full force then," Remus' lip was twisted in disgust.

"When we got there, they acted like you hadn't even existed. There was no sign of you anywhere, no pictures, no remnants, nothing. We questioned them again and again with little results. Finally, the Order took drastic measures. We questioned them under Veritaserum."

Kai's eyes widened marginally, not good.

"When we heard about what they had done and how they had treated you, it just disgusted us. For a while we were happy that you had eventually run away as we saw it, that is, until we got to the end of your stay with them."

Sirius' eyes hardened, his voice like ice, "I can't believe Dumbledore left you in that hell-hole! I mean, eight years of little food, slave labour and...and...and AHRRR!" The convict picked up his glass of whiskey and threw it against the wall. Looking withdrawn, Kai repaired the glass unconsciously.

"What Sirius was trying to say, Harry, is that we were disturbed by how viciously your Uncle beat you," Remus placed the final nail.

Kai visibly flinched. He had pushed past all that a long time ago, but it was still hard to hear and be reminded of it. He was almost 10 years gone from that place now.

_You're worthless, you hear me freak. You're lucky we don't just throw you out on the street like the worthless piece of shit you are..._

Gods, he hated that place...

_...the pain was overwhelming, seemingly coming from all places at once. He had long past closed his eyes and curled into the fetal position, trying to protect his internal organs. Longish black hair stuck to him with sweat and blood as he held his head in his hands, gritting his teeth against the pain..._

"He told us about that night, Harry, the one before you disappeared."

The night he had awoken.

The night his world changed.

The night from hell.

_...Vernon had come home from work drunker than Kai had ever seen him, raging over his apparently undeserved loss of position at his job. Dudley and Petunia knew better than to stick around, fleeing in the car to 'pick up things that Vernon needed.' Kai, unfortunately, had no such escape. He was, at that time, locked up in his cupboard under the stairs._

_He smelt Vernon before he saw him and had curled up in his back corner, trying to be unseen and unheard. But the man had always taken out his problems on someone else and, as always, Kai was conveniently there._

"He nearly beat you to death. In fact, he thought you were dead."

_Consciousness was fleeting, all he knew was that he was being dragged but had no idea where. He guessed later that he was unconscious for most of the trip because he thankfully never felt his broken bones go over the door jams or the back steps. _

_He heard a shovel digging ground, and felt, in his dizziness, a strange feeling of curiosity. The digging sound seemed to go on for hours._

"He so believed you were dead that, to hide the evidence, he buried you alive, Harry."

_The child never knew where Vernon found that wooden crate but the next time he awoke he was crammed inside of it, buried God-knows how deep in soil. He knew this as when he pushed and banged on the box more and more streams of dirt would fall into the box. Harry was a calm child, but suffice to say, he freaked out. He clawed and smashed with his entire body against these barriers, trying to free himself. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going, his body already tired and broken. Panic and horror settled deep into his soul. He felt this indescribable feeling bubbling up inside of him, born of this fear and hatred for his Uncle, building and building and building, until..._

"Your uncle says you blew up the entire back yard, shed and all. He found you laying in the center of the crevice, shards of wood around you, completely healed and glowing in power."

Kai remembered none of this, having been unconscious after the blast, which turned out to be the awakened mage power within him, a power amongst magic wielders only awakened under dire circumstances. Next thing he had remembered was waking up, healed, amongst the garbage bins of some street on the outskirts of sector 2 London with only the bloody, torn clothes on his back.

"So I suppose everyone knows about their hero now?" Kai said bitterly into the silence.

"No, no one but some in the Order know about that incident, but all knew that your family hated you and treated you very poorly. You must understand why the search for you was so hard in the opening years after the discovery?" Remus stated, the calmest of the three, at least visibly, although you could see flashes of amber in his eyes.

"Yes, but why continue now?"

"The people wish to continue now almost out of habit and a lingering desire to save their savior. The political community desires you as a figurehead for their campaign and the dark, well, the dark wants you for obvious reasons."

"And we wanted you because we love you and missed you and wanted you to come home," Sirius interjected. "I mean, as soon as I found out, gods-be-damned I found a way out of that prison."

That clicked on a light bulb in Kai's head. "On that topic, how did you break out, because I need to break in."

* * *

Enjoy? Hope so! Again, sorry for the wait!

Please review, I take your comments and criticism seriously and have often taken reader suggestions.

For those in my hemisphere, good luck with the first days of school!

db


	14. Chapter 14: A War on Blindness

Hey peoples, sorry for the long wait, life has been pure madness. I promised I'd update this summer and here it is! Hope you enjoy. Its not too long, but hopefully enough to satisfy a little ^_^.  
Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long of a wait, but I won't promise anything, my muse has up and ran off. I will say that I do not plan on abandoning this story however!

Enjoy the read! (PS I've hit over 1,000 review! That's so exciting!)

* * *

"My recommendation is moving more people into the North-NorthEast sector. The group has been very successful at removing Auror safe houses in the area but their numbers are getting thin."

Red eyes scanned the reports and the map, deep in thought.

"Do it," the deep hissing voice replied. "Morris, report."

"All Riker allies have left the base. They made no show of hiding their purpose. Riker has declared itself neutral in the war, which means all Rikers without special permission are banned from taking part in the war. On the high side, they can't provide any assistance to the Order or the Ministry either. "

The red eyes flashed in anger, _Damn that Riker!_, he thought. _But, I will turn this into profit for myself! He will fall before me._

"Dismissed," he barked, waving his hand towards the door. The men, his inner circle, bowed deeply and left him to his thoughts.

The fighting side of the war was going well; there was little competent resistance by the order or the ministry, but he would have to be on his guard with this new player, Gryffindor. He seemed to be a powerful and inspirational speaker. His speech at the Wizengamot and later interrogations lost him 95% of his spies in the ministry, and that made him very, very angry.

He cursed to himself; he needed the rest of his top generals back. He needed Bellatrix and Dolohov. Voldemort took a note to himself to plan another break in at Azkaban.

The Dark Lord waved a long bony hand at the table, dispelling the map. Long black robed billowed behind him as he strode from the strategy room to his personal quarters. He swept into his personal library, the warm crackling fire contrasting the icy waves cast out by the dark wizard. The bookshelf furthest to the right is what held his interest. Scanning the volumes he pulled a black ancient volume off the highest shelf. The book looked well used, especially recently as not an ounce of dust still touched it.

'Wild Magic: Power Beyond Imagining' the cover read. Voldemort believed it held the key to recovering his power.

Tom Riddle had not predicted the repercussions of using the diary to bring him back to life. The Creevy boy's magic was weaker and incompatible and only merging with his wandering spirit had allowed him to rise to his former power. Unfortunately, the merge had not made his power stable and he had to rely on daily potions to restrain the power. Creevy's magic had turned wild.

He had read this book back to front, looking for a solution, but only after the incident with Shadow that answer had come upon him.

The book included a violent dark ritual involving the blood of a mage. It uses the mage as a power siphon and makes him or her draw magic from the air, and feed it to and lock it into the ritual's master. That would not only lock the Creevy boy's power in, but it would likely triple his available power.

Dominance over the muggles would be simple if he held such power. Now, the only problem was getting a hold of the mage. He knew where Shadow was, of course, but Shadow was powerful and protected by many, including the wards of Hogwarts. Voldemort would just have to lure him back, and he knew just how to do it.

Baraccas.

Shadow hated him deeply.

Upon completion of this ritual he wouldn't need the vampire Potions Master any longer anyway, so his sacrifice would cost the Dark Lord little.

'Yes,' he thought, 'let the planning begin.'

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts gave off little feeling of security these days, especially to those that had to walk those hallways in the middle of the night. The walls seemed to close in on you, sucking the strength and warmth from you, chilling you to the bone.

Hermione pulled her robe tight around her, trying to keep warm as she patrolled however futile it might be. The head girl was thankful of Kai's addition to the staff as night attacks on students had reached the lowest it had been since the beginning of the Second War; but, they had not come close to stopping completely. Vicious attacks on those of 'un-pure blood' still happened multiple times this week, mostly this weekend when students knew the warrior was gone. This was the weekend and as such Hermione walked with her wand drawn.

Despite being on high-alert, she had no warning before she was slammed violently into the stone wall, a sharp forearm pressed into her throat. She cried out in pain as her head connected with the wall, spots blooming before her eyes. The muggleborn struggled as she felt her wand being ripped out of her hand.

"Well look what we have here, the mudblood," a voice hissed in her ear.

Her vision cleared and she saw three cloaked figures, obviously students, before her. The hooded cloaks disguised their faces.

"I've been hoping to come across you one night, mudblood," a dark gravelly voice whispered harshly in her ear. A hand caressed the side of her face. "You make the other mudbloods think they can be as good as us and that, that is just no acceptable. You need to learn you place."

_Let me go!_ She pleaded silently, tears in her eyes, near mad with fear. She could not believe this was happening to her.

The darkness was closing in around her, the deep chill of the wall seeping into her very soul.

"Stand down," a dark voice suddenly came from the shadows behind the group.

Hermione shivered weakly at it, frightened.

To her surprise it was Draco Malfoy that stepped out of the darkness, his long black robes swirled around him as his strode out of the corner, his face dark and unreadable. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was the most powerful student, on all fronts, in the school, though now the title went to Blaise in her head. He was the Prince of Slytherin.

"Let her down," he stated calmly, his eyes looking hard into hers.

The arm was removed quick from her neck and she fell to the ground, tears streaming unconsciously from her eyes. Though they were gone, she still felt her attacker's hands on her body, touching her.

Was it over? She doubted it, Malfoy probably only wanted to join the fun.

"What do you think you are doing?" his deathly quiet voice hissed in anger.

Heads snapped around in surprise, "Boss?" one whispered.

"The Shadow resides in this school. We cannot be fools. He could kill you as easily as he eats, as he has already destroyed some of your fathers. He knows all that goes on in this school and our orders are not to draw his attention. Now get out of here," his arm snapped to the side, pointing in the direction of the Slytherin dorms, "I'll take care of this."

Quickly, the group dispersed on his orders, leaving the hallway empty save for the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Hello Granger," the blonde spoke casually, removing the spells cast on her. "Get yourself together and get out of here."

With that said, he turned and walked away, leaving her staring at his back.

_What just happened? Did Malfoy just save me? To what purpose?_

With as enigmatic character as Malfoy, chances are she'd never know.

* * *

The night was cold and dark all over the United Kingdom that night, but nowhere as much as Azkaban Island. The land sucked all warmth and happiness from you down to your very bones, eventually driving you crazy. Aurors that worked on Azkaban Isle rotated out after only two weeks.

To strong eyes the dementors were visible miles off the shore, guarding the water's edge. Thanks to his information from Sirius, the Shadow flew unaffected over the water's edge, unapproached by the demons. Like all animals, thestrals are unaffected and standardly unnoticed by the guardians.

Acting as naturally as possible, the large black thestral landed gracefully on the bank, neck twisting elegantly, making an eerie silhouette against the moon. Guards paused in their patrols to watch the predator as it strolled up the beach, closer and closer to the fortress, sniffing and occasionally pawing at the ground. Suddenly, with burst of great power, the creature took flight from a standstill, floating only to land on the top turret, scanning the sky. It wasn't odd to see these deathly horses around the island, but most took a sighting as a bad omen.

Men around the fortress shivered watching the beast, the knowledge that they could only see it as they had seen death weighing in their minds.

Suddenly the creature took off, flying around the dark side of the castle and disappeared.

The guards took a collection breath and breathed a sigh. What they didn't know was that now The Shadow was amongst them and was out for blood.

Luckily, it wasn't theirs.

Melding with the vast shadows of the castle, Shadow moved quickly towards the warden's office. He needed to know the cells of his targets else he could spend hours checking cell after cell and he could not be here after day break.

Standing in the shadows of the warden's office, he waited patiently, quietly watching the balding night warden read a newspaper tiredly, heavy eyes blinking. As he saw the man drifting, he sent a gentle, silent sleeping spell his way to ease him into sleep. That way his sleep would be heavy, but natural as to not look suspicious. Pulling out of the shadows, he slipped to the magical cabinet to the left, opening it and whispering the names of his targets.  
"Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antoine Dolohov, Vulcanus Mulciber," the final Inner Circle Death Eaters that had not been freed in the failed attack on Azkaban two years back.

All the files that came up out of the cabinet had one important thing in common. Maximum Security Level 2B.

_Well that simplifies things._

Removing all traces of himself from the room he stepped gracefully into the shadows, disappearing without a sound.

Maximum Security Level 1B was deathly quiet, the silence here more heavy than in the higher levels, minimum security. These individuals had been here a long time, and would be here even longer, their pleas for help and mercy long gone silent in the blackness. There was nothing here left for the dementors to take so they only came down here if they were on rotational patrol. Staying in the shadows he slipped into the first cell: Vulcanus Mulciber.

It was quick, silent and clean. After nearly 20 years in this hell, both Dolohov and Mulciber welcomed death with open arms. The others, clearly mad even before incarceration, put up little fight.

A huge blow had been struck to Voldemort this night, half of his inner circle dead.

Shadow the thestral stood again on the highest turret, thinking about the fight ahead, how much he had yet to do to get his revenge, both for himself and his parents.

It was a long road ahead.

Powerful wings spread wide and the Shadow left Azkaban forever changed.

The Shadow, now Kai, was tired at breakfast the next day, not looking forward to the Monday drag. The Head table was a flurry of activity as those in the Order whispered furiously back and forth to each other. Apparently, the deceased Death Eaters had been discovered on patrols early in the morning and Dumbledore had been contacted. Sadly, none had approached him about it. He didn't know if that was because they hadn't thought that it was him or if they were scared to approach him about it.

Either way, it was a blessing as he didn't think he could deal with the nattering as they argued about the morality of his actions, or some such drivel. He had, in a relatively humane way, ended the lives of five individuals that had killed many and tortured more.

* * *

Stiffling a yawn, he chewed on an apple as the morning mail came in a flurry of activity. The noise level rose dramatically as the older students read the headlines.

**Emprisoned Death Eaters Found Dead In Their Cells**

_That was quick_, he thought, he had completed his mission at Azkaban at about 2:00am, only six hours ago. Oh well, it was done and he had a class to prepare for and assignments to give back. Kai could feel the eyes of the staff on him as he left the Great Hall. So they did suspect him. Dumbledore would call on him before the end of day, he was without doubt.

Kai waited in a dark corner at the back of the room as his 7th year class made its way to their seats. He stared at the back of Neville Longbottom as he walked in. He could feel so much potential in that boy, it was overwhelming. He just needed confidence and practice. That wand he had was not suited for him either. He decided that he would spend a little bit of extra time encouraging the Longbottom heir; such potential could not go to waste. As soon as the last student sat, he burst out into the room, stack of journals in his hands. As he walked through a set of rows, the journals flew, one by one, from his grip and landed on the appropriate student's desk, some harder than others. At the front, he spun on one foot and stopped, staring the class down.

"Those," he drawled, projecting his best Snape impression, "were acceptably done. However, it appears that I have a lot of work ahead of me."

Hermione looked down that front page of her journal. A big red 'F' was wrote at the time. Below it was "Ask me why in class".

There was no question of what she wanted to do, "Professor Boudreau, sir."

"Yes?"

"I received an F, sir, and I'd like to know why."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Because you have brown eyes, of course."

The whole class stopped breathing and you could practically hear a dozen minds thinking, 'BWAH?'

Before anyone could say anything the mage continued, "I once knew this group of people, total idiots. Didn't have two brain cells to rub together amongst the group of them, and everybody knew it. They all had brown eyes. Hence, all people with brown eyes must be unintelligent."

He said it in such a matter of fact way that the class was stunned. Of all the people they expected to hear that from, Professor Boudreau was the last!

Near the back of the class, blue-eyed Ron Weasely let out a chuckle; he loved that Granger had just been put in her place.

"Don't get me started on blue-eyed people Weasley!" Kai snapped.

"Professor Boudreau, why would you say something like that? At least us muggle-borns know that the genetics for eye color have nothing to do with the genetics for intelligence, they're two totally unrelated things!" Hermione pleaded.

"I don't know about that gemetics stuff, but I agreed with Granger, eye color and intelligence have nothing to do with the other," called one of the Slytherins.

"You think that's unfair do you?" the mage purred. "That I judged all of you based on a few people?"

"Yes!" they called.

"So, you would then say that calling all Slytherins Death Eaters and all Hufflepuffs wimps, etc, would also be deeply unfair."

The room deflated. They'd be had.

"So you don't really feel that way, do you sir?"

"No Hermione. Everyone should see their real grades now. But do you see what I mean? Yes, many Slytherins come from the Dark Families and yes, a few members of these families could be considered evil. But why would that meant that not only are all Slytherin's dark, but they're evil? Same with people in other houses, not all Gryffindors are arrogant and rash, not all Ravenclaws care about nothing but books. This is called stereotyping," he paused. "Thoughts?"

There was dead silence in the room. Kai sat up on his desk, completely happy to wait patiently. The black haired assassin stared down each individual in the room, daring them to speak.

"The wizarding world is full of stereotyping."

Bless Blaise.

"They say magical beings are inferior, non-purebloods are inferior and the list goes on and on. To witches and wizards, anything that is stronger, more powerful than them, scares them, is inherently evil," Blaise continued.

"Exactly, anyone else?"

"Ever sense I came into the magical world, it seemed like no one cared that I was at a severe disadvantage, that the other students had learned things that none of us knew. What we learned in primary school has no application here, unlike what magic-raised students learn. There's a muggle studies class, however terrible it is, but there is no magic-studies class so that we can learn about magical culture. We're just thrown in and no one cares that many of us drown," Justin Finch-Fletchly spoke passionately, surprising Kai. He'd forgotten that Finch-Fletchly was normal born.

"Thank you Justin. That's very true; the number of normal-born students that remain in the wizarding world after graduation is very small. Most go out, and get a degree in the non-magical world and work there. Slytherin actually wanted to send Muggleborns to school a year early in order to promote better acceptance of the wizarding world. That is, until his wife was stoned to death by muggles."

Kai got up from his desk and clapped his hands, "Now, what about the rest of you? Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes flashed up to the mage's, flashing icy blue. He cleared his throat delicately, "I interviewed a Ravenclaw. I wasn't, in fact, surprised to find that whilst he loved to read, he really liked to fly and play a muggle sport called baseball."

"Why weren't you surprised Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because making assumptions about people can only hinder you. If you make blind judgments about people you will miss important things about them, things that you could use to your advantage as well as things that could harm you."

Kai studied the blonde, impressed by his words. That was a young man after his own heart. Now, he just had to tackle that 'mudblood' thing that the young Malfoy seemed to have.

"Exactly!" Kai banged his hand on his desk as he said it.

"Now Mr. Weasley…"

Hearing Weasley's response he could only think one thing.

_It was going to be a long year with this one…_

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated!

db


	15. Chapter 15: Boogeyman

OMG. Yes, I'm back. Took what? A 2 and a half year breather? Blech. Sorry about that.  
After a while I came to look at it as just another obligation, just another thing tossed on my overly full plate. I forgot how relaxing I found writing. So, after someone called me on promising to get back to it a year ago, I decided to up and give it a try. Like 48 hours later - behold chapter 15!

Let me know how it flows with the rest of the story, if it fits in right, if I forgot someone was dead or changed something, etc. I tried my best to go through all the chapters and make notes but hey, I'm human. So at least last, enjoy!

* * *

_**Previously on A Shadowed Soul**_

_The book included a violent dark ritual involving the blood of a mage. It uses the mage as a power siphon and makes him or her draw magic from the air, and feed it to and lock it into the ritual's master. That would not only lock the Creevy boy's power in, but it would likely triple his available power._

_Dominance over the muggles would be simple if he held such power. Now, the only problem was getting a hold of the mage. He knew where Shadow was, of course, but Shadow was powerful and protected by many, including the wards of Hogwarts. Voldemort would just have to lure him back, and he knew just how to do it._

...

_"Hello Granger," the blonde spoke casually, removing the spells cast on her. "Get yourself together and get out of here."  
With that said, he turned and walked away, leaving her staring at his back.  
What just happened? Did Malfoy just save me? To what purpose?_

_..._

_Suddenly, with burst of great power, the thestral took flight from a standstill, floating only to land on the top turret, scanning the sky. It wasn't odd to see these deathly horses around the island, but most took a sighting as a bad omen. Men around the fortress shivered watching the beast, the knowledge that they could only see it as they had seen death weighing in their minds. Suddenly the creature took off, flying around the dark side of the castle and disappeared._

_The guards took a collection breath and breathed a sigh. What they didn't know was that now The Shadow was amongst them and was out for blood. Luckily, it wasn't theirs._

**Chapter 15**

"We'll show that muggle filth just why we're the superior race! Torture and kill to your hearts' delight, men, you've got 30 minutes to create as much mayhem as possible for our Lord," Ian Parkinson stared avidly at Iverson, the newly raised Inner Circle member leading this raid, as he laid down his commands.

Men surrounded him in heavy black robes and white masks like his own. The room pounded with energy and excitement. Twenty waited anxiously.

RAID. RAID. RAID.

Nothing compared to it. To hold another life in your hands then just tear it away from them. To see that light die in their eyes. The man next to him panted in excitement, wand already in a shaking hand.

GO. GO. GO.

As one, a mass portkey dropped them inside the village of Clayburn, Scotland, a village full of muggle cattle waiting for the slaughter. It was late night and all were asleep, defenceless in their homes. The Death Eaters split, each small group taking a home. Parkinson ran with two others, cackling as they blew open the front door and took the house. One by one the family were dragged screaming from their beds. A mother. A father. Three children. Parkinson paused when one of the children looked so much like his daughter it was shocking. None of the others paused, however, and soon that young girl was stripped and screaming for mercy under the _Cruciatus_ curse. Parkinson tried to distract himself by torturing the man, disemboweling him slowly as he was forced to watch his wife being raped viciously by the third. Twenty minutes later Parkinson glanced nauseously at the dead body of the girl and her family.

He shook his head, 'Cattle, they're mearley cattle.'

"Let's move boys, see if we can't reek some destruction before our time limit is up."

The three ran outside, throwing _reductos_ and _bombardas_ at random buildings, lighting up the village in flames and screams. The screams and laughter rose and rose over the rooftops; a manic song of terror. It grew and grew to a powerful crescendo...

Then nothing.

Silenced, the Dark Lord's followers looked around. That is, until blackness swallowed them all.

When light came again, all twenty were standing together despite having been hundreds of feet apart before. A single ball of light hung above them, situating them in the center of a vacuum of darkness. All around them was black and silent. Even the footing underneath them was no longer the black pavement, but hard paced dirt.

Iverson was clearly trying to speak, spinning around to look at them all.

Panic rose in Ian's throat, 'What is this?'

Suddenly the shadows moved and a huge black tentacle whipped out of the darkness and snatched up Iverson, dragging him along the ground towards the edge of the shadows. As his foot hit the edge, he started screaming – the horrified scream of a panicked animal. The scream reached the very core of his soul and shook him deeply.

Men scrambled towards him, grabbing a hand, an arm, trying to save their leader; but, it was futile as he was dragged into the void.

'What would happen next,' they all seemed to pant in fear, turning their heads rapidly from side to side.

They didn't have to wait long as Iverson's mutilated body came flying from the void, landing with a squelch in the center of their mass; his dead eyes frozen wide in terror.

"Good evening gentlemen," a cold voice echoed around them from nowhere, yet, from everywhere.

Parkinson's heart rate doubled as his eyes searched the darkness.

"Take note of this lesson well. This is what happens to those that bend a knee to the self-professed Lord of the Dark. You will learn that the dark is not his companion but rather his end. His power is nothing and his cause foolish. You live and die at my whim."

A shadowed figure appeared to the left. Wands flashed and a dozen green curses of death flew his way. They never reached him though, as the figure vanished into the dark, reappearing on the right. He gave a cold dark laugh.

"The shadows do my bidding."

More of the tentacles lashed out from all sides dragging four more screeching men to their fate.

"I am the Shadow. Take note, the Dark Lord's days are numbered. Whether your days count as quickly is up to you. Now begone!"  
Ian knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Kai, that even gave me chills," Nicholai, his squad's illusionist chuckled as the group of unconscious Death Eaters were portkeyed away to Riddle's headquarters.

"That was the purpose. Most of these men stay with Voldemort out of fear instead of loyalty," Kai responded, leaning against the wall of the large stone room. "Of course, some of them are just sick fucks."

"And when they wake up and find out that they never made it to that village, that it was all an illusion?"

"They'll spread the word of my power and of what I spoke. I am to be their boogeyman."

* * *

Susan knocked on the door to the Room of Requirement a ball of nervous excitement. Today was her hard-earned private training session with Professor Boudreau. She had come in her training clothes. They were black to the ankle, highest in her class save Blaise. The more black, the more skills a student had. She had a long way to catch up with Blaise, but she was determined.

She'd asked her Aunt all she could about this new professor. Auntie had known little about him except that he'd graduated from Le Fay Institute of Magic which was incredible. Also, he had some apparent link to Nicholas Gryffindor, the new head of the Wizengamot.

"Come in Susan," a rich voice called from the other side. He voice never failed to make her take notice.

Looking around, the room was very different than when during class. A pair of comfortable armchairs sat around a fire. Boudreau sat in one of them, a banker box of red notepads to his right and a small pile on his lap for reading. He was dressed causally in jeans and and a blue button up shirt.

The room felt relaxing and elegant, 'I wonder what his real rooms are like,' she thought.

The beige carpet was very soft and padded she noted as she walked over to him.

"Sit, sit," he waved at the other chair as he packed away the student essays very carefully into the box beside him.

She froze for a moment when he looked her in the eyes for the first time. She could feel the power rolling under the surface. Once again she thanked her Aunt for teaching her how to sense someone's power.

"I like your drive, Ms. Bones. You have a determination and maturity that I strive to see in my students. That is why you are here. You could have succeeded very well at Le Fay Institute."

She held her breath. No one had ever said that to her before, had seen something in her before. She was just a Hufflepuff after all.

"Now, this is your time – what do you want from me?" he leaned forward, green eyes still locked on hers.

"Ever since I was a child, my Aunt trained me so that I would never be taken from her like my parents – brutally and without cause," she found herself saying. "I am quick; I am strong; but, it is not enough. I am neither quick enough nor strong enough to defend those I love. I need an edge. I need something they don't have."

She had no idea what possessed her to be so honest, but it felt good to do so.

A little smile graced his lips, "Your Aunt trained you well. I've nothing but the highest respect for her. The regular class, it'll make you faster and stronger – tis true. But, an edge...an edge I can give you."

He stood suddenly and led her to an open patch of carpet where they both sat facing one another, cross-legged.

"Now, do not question what or why. Just do," he said very seriously.

She nodded, curiosity peeking.

"Close your eyes. Relax and breathe deeply. In-out-in-out," he demonstrated, laying his hands on his thighs, closing his eyes. She watched his body just lose all tension. "In your minds eye, picture a candle burning. There is nothing but my voice and this candle."

She felt the tension release from her body as she breathed deeply, feeling the air travel in and out of her lungs. As she relaxed she picture this candle in her mind. Tall and yellow with a flame burning brightly.

"Now, one by one, feed your thoughts and emotions into the fire of the candle. Acknowledge each one then let it burn away until nothing is left but you and the candle."

'This is curious,' she thought.

Acknowledge. Burn. And it was gone.

'He sure is cute when he's serious.' Burnt.

Fear she'd never succeed. Burnt.

As she continued she felt lighter and lighter, clearer and clearer. The candle was everything. In-out-in-out.

"Now, snuff out the candle," a voice whispered quietly in her head.

She acknowledged the direction then burnt it. An imaginary wind blew softly across the candle, gently fizzling out the flame.

Dark. Calm. Peace.

In the corner of her mind's eye she saw a new source of light. She moved toward it, feeling drawn. As she got closer it got bigger and bigger like a sun casting warmth and light.

'Touch it, feel it, embrace it,' that voice whispered again.

She reached out and felt warmth and power – a sense of being home. It felt – like her.

"Come back now Susan. Wake up," the voice was louder and more forceful this time, snapping her out of her haze of warmth and pleasure. She recognized the voice now.

'Professor?'

And suddenly she was back in the room, the soft carpet under her legs, feeling the calmest she'd felt in her life.

"What...what was that?" her voice sounded raw and loud in the blissful quiet, no other sound than the crackling fire. She looked back in his eyes. They held the crinkle of a smile at their corners.

"That Susan, was your magical core. You must reach it the first number of times through meditation – which I must say you're a natural at."

He stood, stretching languidly, "Reaching your magical core is the first step in wandless magic."

He let that sink is as he strode over to the chair and picked up the box of essays.

"Wand...wandless magic?" she couldn't believe what he was saying. She'd wanted an edge, but this was incredible, "I could do that?"

"You just achieved the first step. Now, that took an hour and a half. When you can clear your mind and reach your core in less than a minute, come see me again."

She was still gaping like a fish when he reached the door, opening it and motioning her to follow.

"It's not much longer before curfew, Ms. Bones, you'll likely be wanting to be getting to your common room."

She nodded to him dumbly and waved goodbye as they went separate directions. Wandless magic. What an incredible thing that would be. And the calm clear headedness that meditation had brought – she wanted to feel that way all day, every day. Was that why the Professor was always so calm? So understanding?

She shook her head; she could do this, just wait and see.

'I wonder if Blaise can do wandless magic?'

* * *

_Dear Mum,  
_

_Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. Been busy._

_School is going fine. My grades are still doing OK._

_Snape is still a git so my potions grade isn't great yet.  
_

_Quiddich is awesome, we've found the replacement_

_players that we need and I'm sure we'll crush those_

_slimey snakes this year with Ginny as our seeker._

_The only problem is this new Practical Defence teacher._

_He clearly favours the Slytherins in class and frankly,_

_he's a right ruddy bastard. He obviously doesn't know_

_what he's talking about. Says I'm one of the worst students _

_in the class and that's just a lie, since I'm clearly the best._

_And, he's really buddy-buddy with Snape to boot!_

_And you should see how old he is, he's but a mite older_

_than me. I wish I could just send a few good curses at him _

– _I'm taller than him too Mum! He's not so tough except_

_that if I touched a hair on his head I'd be expelled. _

_What do you think I should do?_

_Love Ron_

* * *

Well, I'm still feeling a little rough around the edges, but I'll get back into it. Sorry it isn't super long but hopefully I'll be popping them out a bit faster than once every few years eh?

Please review so I can see if people are stilling following this story. I'm still getting added to faves etc (which surprised the crap out of me ahahah) so we'll see.

Thank you to so many who stuck with me and reviewed and it was your support that make me take this back up.

devilblondie


	16. Chapter 16  Changing Views

Hi All!

Shock and surprise it's been less than 2 years aahahah (maybe even less than two weeks? mmmmmm). Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you gave me. It's incredible to see how many of my original readers are still hanging on! I love you all ^_^

So, for those of you waiting for the wizengamot - next chapter, I promise.  
For those of you wanting the response to Ron's letter - next chapter if there's room, chapter after that at the latest.  
For those of you that wanted more Tonks, Severus, and Draco - this chapter is for you!

Enjoy! I'm already a few paragraphs in to chapter 17!

* * *

**_Last time on A Shadowed Soul..._**

_"I am the Shadow. Take note, the Dark Lord's days are numbered. Whether your days count as quickly is up to you. Now begone!"_

_"That Susan, was your magical core. You must reach it the first number of times through meditation – which I must say you're a natural at." He stood, stretching languidly, "Reaching your magical core is the first step in wandless magic."_

_Dear Mum, the only problem is this new Practical Defence teacher. He clearly favours the Slytherins in class and frankly, he's a right ruddy bastard. He obviously doesn't know what he's talking about. Says I'm one of the worst students in the class and that's just a lie, since I'm clearly the best. And you should see how old he is, he's but a mite older than me. I wish I could just send a few good curses at him _– _I'm taller than him too Mum! He's not so tough except_ _that if I touched a hair on his head I'd be expelled. What do you think I should do? Love Ron_

* * *

Sun filtered in through the charmed windows in Kai's bedroom, filtering through the curtains and over the pair of lovers, one lying awake on his back, the other nuzzled firmly against his side. The normally immaculate assassin turned teacher looking rumpled for once, his long hair a mess over his bare chest.

"Do we have to get up?" Tonks muffled voice came from under the blankets. As if anticipating his answer, she latched her arms around him in refusal.

He smiled and leaned his head on hers, "Of course we do, you know Severus is coming to our quarters for breakfast this morning in...," a quick glance at his wrist update him on the time, "...oh 25 minutes."

"Well then," a small long-fingered hand walked its way up his chest, "I'd say that's just enough time for a little morning fun."

He could feel her smirking against his side. Quick as a fox he scooped her up and dropped her on his chest, "You little minx!" He tickled her relentlessly, "You know I have class right after. Can't be showing up to class with 15-year-olds looking like I've just gotten a good shag."

Tonks loved how much freer he was with her now; how he laughed with her, played with her.

"Just good?" she purred in his ear.

"What? Did you say you wanted a harder tickling?"

She howled laughter and jumped off him, fleeing for the bathroom.

He caught her halfway and tossed her over his shoulder, "Trying to escape eh? You should know by now that escape is inconceivable!" he cackled dramatically like a cartoon villain. "Now be good," he gave her a good thwack on the ass. "Or your shower will be mighty boring."

She giggled all the way until breakfast.

* * *

The three perfectly spaced knocks told the couple that Severus had arrived. Kai went to answer the door while Tonks finished with the table. No house elves worked in Kai's quarters, that's for sure.

"Severus, good morning to you," Kai greeted cheerfully as he swung open the door.

"I do not see what is particularly good about it Boudreau," he replied gruffly as he strode through the opening. "I have to teach those little brats today, therefore it isn't good. On top of it, I have double Gryffindor/Slytherin 7th years today. I swear, one day they will kill both me and each other."

He nodded greetings to the now purple-haired Auror as he arrived at the table.

"I swear, if I see another ingredient go flying across the room I will have someone's head. They're always trying to sabotage each other and that's just bloody dangerous. Stupid dunderheaded children!"

Tonks laughed as she poured him a coffee, "So nothing much has changed since I was there then Severus?"

"None, though I remember you blew up your cauldrons just fine on your own Nymphadora."

"Two can play that name game Severus," she smiled evilly, "I know just what pushed your buttons. Don't forget I'm a Black."

Kai dropped his head in his hands, "Actually, I was quite hoping he'd forget you are a Black Chami so that you wouldn't kill each other. Besides, this conversation is all about how ridiculous childhood rivalries are, lets not be hypocites, eh?."

He looked at Severus, "Have you thought of pairing the students across house? I mean, they couldn't blow up one house's cauldron without sabotaging a housemate as well. Oh, and here's another suggestion: don't be such a git."

"EXCUSE ME?" the broad shouldered man stiffened, nose in the air.

"Well think about it. You don't have to pretend to be a Death Eater anymore – why would you still not punish the Slytherins for the sabotaging behaviour you detest? Why would you only encourage the Slytherins and not the other classes. False praise can be just as bad as no praise. Do you want one of your 5th years thinking they are good enough to brew _veritaserum_ because all they hear is how good they are when they are in reality barely passable? It's dangerous. Students need to know exactly where they stand."

Kai paused to munch on a piece of toast, watching Severus very carefully.

"While I concede that you have some valid points, solving the problem won't happened nearly so easily as that. So of these kids deeply hate each other. And the Gryffindors are useless at potions," the potion master replied hauntily.

"Alright then. Let us propose an experiment then. Try what I have suggested for two weeks. If there has been no improvement by then..." Kai let his voice trail, hinting for Severus to offer an amusing consequence.

"You have to teach for two days with your hair styled like Ms. Granger's. And a bottle of that goblin wine of yours to celebrate."

Kai barked a laugh, "Oh my, Severus, that is an amusing suggestion."

"And if there is improvement?"

"You must simply continue with my suggestions. Oh, and stop calling Tonks Nymphadora, that's simply instigating."

"Agreed," they clasped hands and a blue light flashed between them. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

A large group of half asleep Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years glared across the hallway at each other as they waited for the arrival of their Professor. Though he had not been present at breakfast, the students also noted Professor Boudreau had been missing suggesting they were together. The students always thought that was an odd pairing, those two. Someone so fair and unbiased as Boudreau friendly with the most biased teacher in the history of Hogwarts?

'Speaking of the most biased teacher in Hogwarts, where is he? Class started 2 minutes ago,' Hermione thought, looking around at the other students.

As always Neville and her stood apart from the rest, not really feeling a part of the Gryffindor group. That had changed somehow since the beginning of term since she started refusing to be bullied by Ronald. Some of the girls in her year had started talking to her again and she'd even been invited to a makeover night in the 6th year dorm.

Shyly, she glanced toward Blaise, watching the casual way he leaned against the wall. It always baffled her how graceful he looked in even the most casual of positions. This too was something new for this term – meeting the mysterious Blaise Zambini. Enigmatic even for a Slytherin, he made so few waves that you almost never noticed him. Once he'd caught your attention though, it seems that you just couldn't stop giving it to him.

Her heart fluttered, 'Damn it, this foolishness over a boy. One who really doesn't know I exist.'

Just then Snape swooped down the hallway, robes billowing around him. With a wave of his wand the door flew open and he snapped, "Inside."

The students scurried to obey, finding a desk quickly.

"Today I decided I'd finally had enough of the foolishness happening in this class. From now on, you will be paired with an individual from the opposite house. Now, people in the inside of the desk columns, switch."

The class stared at him, speechless. The two lines of pairs of desks just stared at each other. Reluctantly, the inside columns stood and marched – as if to their deaths – to the other side of the room. There were only two happy people in that whole room: Blaise and Hermione, who had just happen to side in the same row and managed to get paired together.

"Say hello," Snape continued, "to your new lab partner. They will be your lab partner for the remainder of the year. I will hear no complaining, no whining. I simply don't care," he flashed his wand at the blackboard. "Today's assignment is on the board. Begin."

The class was a flurry of activity as students pulled out their books to turn to the appropriate pages. The bickering started almost immediately, if quietly to not draw attention to themselves. Who was going to get the ingredients? Who would do the dicing? Who would...

Two pairs simply worked quietly and one was a total shock. Near the back of the class were paired Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom – arguably the best student and worst student in this class. Draco had quickly retrieved all the ingredients and was calmly and patiently showing Neville how to cut each ingredient to the books specifications.

"See, Longbottom, there is a very clear difference between slice, chop, and dice and this can make a big difference in your...," drifted from the back to Hermione's ears.

She couldn't believed it, but well, something had changed in Draco recently and it had been a change for the better. She and Blaise were working quickly and efficiently, naturally splitting the workload. Both worked silently, not a single word had passed between them since the switch.

Both we then equally surprised when a drawling voice said, "Good consistency on that color Ms. Granger, if you add just a pinch more of the _shmara_ then that color will even more."

Hermione looked at Blaise, "Did that just happen?"

"I don't know...you could be dreaming," the Slytherin reached over and pinched her.

"Ow! Jerk," she huffed. "Guess I'm not dreaming."

"I don't know," dark eyes followed the teacher, "I'd say that it's Kai passing himself off as Snape, but I definitely saw the two of them together this morning and Kai's teaching right now. But this just smells of him."

"In your seven years in this class, Mr. Longbottom, that is the most precise cutting I've seen you do. Five points to Gryffindor. Ten points to Slytherin for your help Mr. Malfoy."

The whole class froze.

Did...Longbottom just get points for...Gryffindor...in potions?

Dean Thomas looked behind him to Seamus, "You are now entering the Twilight Zone..."

But, as strange as Snape was acting, the room was a little less tense than it had ever been. With each piece of constructive criticism the potions got better and better. No sabotage happened between potions. The partners started working better together – not friendly by a long shot – but civilly. There was certainly no love lost between the houses but... it worked.

Even Snape seemed surprised when the first Gryffindor called him over to ask a question.

"Sir, the potion says add the cut daisies as I'm stirring. Can they be added all at once as long as stirring never stops, or should they be spread out over a certain period of time," Irish bravery was something to marvel.

"Good question Mr Finnigan," yes, Snape was definitely shocked. "Spread if out some, just do not dump the bowl in all at once. Two points to Gryffindor."

At the end of the class, Slytherin had received more points than Gryffindor – which appeased Snape somewhat – but Gryffindor had actually received points in Potions.

'And damnit all, they deserved them,' the Potions Master gruffed to himself.

The 7th years filed out at the end of class, leaving 13 nearly perfect vials of Migraine Potion sitting on his desk. He still took a small amount of vindictive pleasure that Weasley's potion was an abysmal failure. Pairing him with Mr. Goyle was a stroke of luck. Merlin forbid he had been paired with one of his good students.

He sat down hard on the edge of his desk, "Why does he always have to be right?"

* * *

"Allllrighty 7th years! Today is that most unlucky day of the week where you have me for a double. Get changed quickly because we have a lot to do," Kai called out, clapping his hands to urge the mass of 17-year-olds along towards the change rooms.

Once all the students were away changing, Kai set about altering the room. Half was made to look like a large disaster zone with rubble and garbage strewn everywhere. Large and small chunks off rock, standing and fallen trees, there was everything you'd see around the lake outside for example. This strewn area was sunk down below the rest, with the rest forming a watching area with benches.

Soon students were slipping out from the change rooms and leaning over the edge to check out this new duelling area. The students chatted excitedly about their theories for what the exercise might be. The class was super hard, but the exhilaration had grown on all of them – even the most stereotypical Ravenclaw. Those on the Quidditch team boasted about how the new class made their game so much better. The beaters hit harder, the chasers dodged quicker, the seekers were more observant, and that was in just a month!

"Improvement does not come without frustration. If you are not faced by a problem why would you ever get better? My class is about presenting you with challenges and helping you improve to overcome them," Kai had told them on the second class.

"Alright class, everyone take a quick seat," Kai called out walking out onto the duelling stage floor.

All talking ceased immediately, the students anxious to hear.

"Today we are going to extend the dodging exercises we're been doing to add another very useful tool to your arsenal. So far we've seen the opposite ends of the spectrum on how much magic you can use to escape a curse. Shielding, of course, uses the most, dodging the least. Today we're going to explore using your surroundings as a physical shield. What do I mean by that?"

Hermione's hand popped up, "Allowing other physical objects to absorb the curses for you?"

"Good Ms. Granger. Anyone have an idea how this could be done, there are three main ways," a hand caught Kai's eye. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"You could move to behind that object – like a wall. Or you could move the object to in front of you," the blond was becoming less and less smug in his classroom. He seemed to honestly try and succeed in the class. Once he had even smiled brilliantly when he defeated one of Kai's games.

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy! Moving behind a shield is an even safer version of dodging. Though beware! It makes it harder to see you opponent. Moving an object in front of yourself is done using a simple levitation spell and can be incredibly effective. However, levitating a large rock in front of you to take a explosion curse can create a large amount of dangerous debris."

Draco nodded to himself as he listened to Kai speak. That was how the Dark Lord fought. He terrified his enemies by simply walking forward, other people and debris taking all the curses meant for him. He even remembered large marble blocks exploding as killing curses hit them.

'Wait, where did the marble blocks come from? There was no marble at the site...'

"Professor Boudreau!"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Is the last option transfiguration. For example if solid rock is not strong enough to block it, transfiguring it into marble or diamond?"

The Shadow smiled knowingly up at him and then nodded his approval, "Excellent. Yes, that is the last option. This is the style of fighting the Professor Dumbledore is a master of. Transfiguration, or if you are strong enough, conjuration, is an excellent way to create or change your surroundings. That chair behind your desk suddenly becomes a brick wall. The lamp becomes a badger to take a killing curse. It takes a lot more concentration and experience to pull off than a simple _Protegeo_ but it still takes a lot less power than holding a shield against an onslaught of curses which may be able to pass through it. Well done again Mr. Malfoy."

Draco felt a buzzing on his pant legs. Looking down, he almost beamed when he saw that the black on the pant legs now reached above his ankles.

The lights around the students darkened, "Now we are going to watch the memory of a fight that incorporates a lot of this style. In this fight the man we're focusing on, Marcus, had lost his wand as he was fighting much larger numbers. However, Marcus had some small skill in wandless magic that allowed him to do a few first year spells such as levitate. Let's see how he holds out against the odds using this strategy."

Above the duelling arena but still below the students a 3D image was broadcast of a smaller man with short blond hair fighting a group of five opponents.

The students watched in amazement, thinking that this bloke had not a chance in the world.

Marcus was backed nearly into a corner by his five opponents. His first quick action was to fire some broken furniture at his opponents to make them back off. When his attackers recovered the fire began. Curse after curse came at the blonde. He dodged probably half of them of the curses fired by then a field of rubble – broken bits of furniture, stone bits, books – surrounded him like a meteorite field. Anything that wanted to hit him had to go through there first. The objects were in constant motion as was he.

"This technique is called the _Tornado_, by keeping objects in constant motion around him like that he decreases his chance of being hit by around 50 percent; the downside being that you can block your own spells," their instructor pointed out helpfully. "And here's where he learns his lesson about blasting curses."

A fire red curse came firing from the left and struck the wall of debris, exploding it towards him at a rapid rate. Some students gasped as sharp shards of rock and wood sliced across the exposed skin of his arms and face leaving read streaks wherever they went.

The fighter shook it off quickly though because there were four enemies still attacking.

'Wait, four?' Draco thought, "What happened to the fifth attacker?" He asked out loud.

The Shadow, who had been watching from behind the seated students, leaned in towards Draco. With an evil grin he replied, "Me."

"Should have known," he laughed lightly before catching himself. 'Damn this man. He tried to kill your father,' he thought to himself. But it was becoming impossible for him to hate the Shadow and more possible to find a sort of kinship with him.

Even the less observant students started to notice as Marcus' opponents continued to vanish until one was left standing.

The memory vanished and the light in the room increased. Kai took the floor once more.

"So, ladies and gents, that was a good example of how to use your environment to protect you with expending less attention and magic. This provides inspiration for today's activity. You will be placed into teams of two, randomly assigned. One team will stand at the right side of the arena in the designated circles. You cannot leave this circle and you may only fire stunners. The other team is limited only to their half of the arena," Kai gestured at a red lines separating the halves with an arm. "You may only dodge, take cover, or create cover using levitation or transfiguration spells. The exercise will continue for two and a half minutes or until the defending pair are unconscious – whichever is first. Any questions?"

"Will we then switch sides?" Blaise questioned.

"You will switch but only after the class has rotated through. This is to give the stunner a chance to rest before having to defend. Casting stunner continuous like that can be quite tiring," Kai responded. "Anything else?"

When no one responded he waved a hand at a wall and a scoreboard and timer appeared above the arena. Four names appeared on the board:

_ Boot and Zambini vs. Malfoy and Granger_

Draco snorted in disbelief at being paired with the mudblood. They would lose for sure.

'Except,' his treacherous mind told him, 'that she is a powerful witch who casts with great precision. She will be a valuable asset in this exercise.'

'Damn him again.'

The four placed themselves appropriately, with Draco and Hermione in the offensive circles.

"Blaise is too broad to prefer dodging," Granger whispered to him. "And when he duels he tends to leave larger openings near his feet. The best strategy is for both of us to fire at Terry until he's down – which shouldn't be long – then tackle Blaise together."

Draco could only just stare at her. That was a positively Slytherin plan. And to note the probably only two major flaws in Zambini's defenses...'Damnit. She's a mudblood. She's a mudblood. And a Gryffindor. You cannot have respect for her'

Clearing his head, Draco nodded to Granger once to agree with the plan.

"Start in THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

Two fast stunner flew quickly at Boot followed quickly by two more. They were angled in such a way that dodging wasn't an option, nor running. A large rock took out the stunner aimed for his head while he jumped over the one aimed low. Two more rocks caught the others.

'Mmmmm,' Draco thought, 'this is going to be more of a challenge than I thought.'

Hermione never thought Boot would be fast enough to get those last rocks off. Glancing off to the side she saw Blaise with wand in a hand a smirk on his face. Damn. He'd caught on to their strategy too fast and had put his efforts into protecting Boot.

'Oh. Oh. Oh. I have an idea.'

"Malfoy," she whispered. "Blaise is protecting Terry, rapid fire at Terry with everything you've got. I've got an idea."

"This better be good," he sneered at her.

"Oh, it will," she sneered back at him.

Draco continued to be surprised by the sharp tongue and boldness that Granger had been showing increasingly since the beginning of the year. She'd never dare even talking to him really before this year. He did as she requested, curious over her plan.

Stunner after stunner flew at Boot, in rapid succession as they were undoubtedly the fastest casters in their year – bar Zambini. Granger looked very focused on Boot, firing the stunning curse quickly. One glance at Zambini showed him working hard, eyes mostly on Boot. And then it happened. A single stunner in Granger's barrage slanted away from the rest, low to the ground.

Zambini dropped like a sack of potatoes. Boot followed not long after.

"Hell yes!" Granger shouted, pumping her hand in the air.

Only his training kept him from doing anything more than smirking wickedly before walking over and standing about Zambini. A quick _enerviate_ saw the black boy waking up staring into Malfoy's smirking face.

"Good morning, sunshine. Have a good nap?"

"Shut the hell up Malfoy. It was Hermione that got me," the Zambini heir stood and stomped over to wake his team mate.

The teams heard loud clapping coming from the stands as their classmates cheered the combatants.

"Nicely done Hermione, Draco. That was an excellent strategy. Blaise, Terry, you used very good control over the objects around you, though I'd have tried to you some of the larger cover more when they teamed up on you. Also Blaise, you're weak shielding around your feet, fix that."

Kai switched the names on the board and the exercise moved on.

After all teams had gotten a chance to try, Kai gave them 15 minutes to shower and change back into their clothes for a theory session.

When the students were settled in comfortable chairs around a large table with their essay journals sitting in front of them Kai began the rest of the class.

"What is the topic of today's discussion? Anyone?"

"Dark magic versus light magic," Neville answered.

"Good, now what was your assignment? Greengrass?"

"To find five spells classified as dark that do not cause harm, and find five light spells that could be used to cause great harm," she answered.

"Good. Why might I have assigned this to you?"

That had them thinking for a while. He sat back in his chair; he wasn't going to give them the answer to this one.

"Because," Susan Bones piped up, "you want us to see that the difference between what is classified as light and dark magic is not clear?"

"Excellent Susan! Nothing in this world is black and white, ladies and gentlemen, only shades of grey. Thinking in black and white is what has England stagnating and a Dark Lord on the rise. You cannot make generalizations about spells, or people for that matter. What did Mr. Weasley tell us last Friday? 'I interviewed a Slytherin and he was evil because all Slytherins are evil.'"

Ron turned a bright shade of red with anger. 'It was a true statement,' he huffed to himself.

"Now, let's share some of what we found, shall we? Give me some of the spells classified as dark magic by the Ministry of Magic here in England."

"A spell used for mining was restricted because people could use it blow each other up."

"A bonding spell that allows couples to be able to find each other when separated. I don't understand why it is classified as dark as it can only be performed with both participants willing..."

"Any spell that involved altering or adapting muggle technology such as the magical battery charm."

"A bloodmagic ritual adopting a child into a pureblood family."

"Bloodmagic rituals in general are classified as dark magic here in England," Blaise added, being next in line. "That is, no humans are allowed to perform them. The goblins perform bloodmagic everyday when they use blood to verify identity or for inheritance claims."

"Let's pause for a second and think about why people may have classified these as such. Starting with the blasting spell that Padma told us about. It is a very powerful blasting curse, equivalent to dynamite. So, what make's this spell 'evil'?" This was the crux of the matter. He wanted students to see that few spells were in themselves evil by definition.

"Well...nothing. The spell was created for a particular purpose. It does harm when people misuse it," Hermione answered.

"So what you're saying Hermione, is that it isn't the spell that is evil, it depends on the intent of the user? For example, one person intends to mine for gold with it, another intends to maim someone. This spell can be used for good or evil. Can anyone think of a way to you the levitation spell that would cause harm?" Kai continued to push the class.

"You could levitate someone up and drop them from a height, like off a cliff," Draco answered.

"So, the levitation spell could also be used to kill or maim. Why is it not classified as a dark spell?"

The class was silent, thinking, processing.

"I was thinking Professor Boudreau, you use bloodmagic don't you?," Hermione piped up before slamming a hand over her mouth.

Kai smiled benignly, "Yes, that is true."

Most of the class gasped, pulling away from him subtly.

"B-but doesn't that involve human sacrifice?" Padma peeped, looking disgusted.

"No, no, no! Blood magic is about connecting yourself to the gods. There are about 45 known gods you can speak to and only one, Hades, requires human sacrifice. The rest require only runic rituals in their name using some of your own blood and magic. I'm connected to Apollo – the god fo Truth and Light, and Athena – the warrior goddess for example. It can do all kinds of wonderful things. Like Neville could choose Persephone, the goddess of Spring, to help with his seedlings," Neville blushed, pleased that his Professor had remembered his hobby. "Like any other magic, intent is what is important. Any magic can be abused – very little magic is inherently evil."

"So, by our country's definition, you're a dark wizard?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I suppose, but only in Britain, Scotland, France and Spain are the magics I practice illegal."

Ron huffed, "Dark wizards are all Death Eaters."

Half the class turned to glare at Ron.

"Really, Ronald? That's what you have to contribute to the conversation?" Hermione snapped.

"Interesting statement, Mr. Weasley. Now, lets say I'm standing on the border between France and Germany on the German side. In France, I'm a Dark Wizard, in Germany I'm now. Are you saying that as soon as I step foot on French soil I become a Death Eater? Then recant when I step back?"

The class laughed except for a few of the Gryffindors from Ron's pack.

The red head just glared and stayed silent.

"I for one am not a Death Eater," Kai glared at him, rolling up his sleeves to show bare forearms. "And I certainly thought that spewing hateful comments about people based on one characteristic of them was something we should leave for the Death Eaters."

The Gryffindor crew looked slapped. Ron grew redder and redder with anger. Soon he was just sputtering with indignant rage over being indirectly called a Death Eater.

"I'm not a Death Eater! You are you slimy snake!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Class," the assassin hissed, eyes darkening. "And don't come back."

Eyes hard, Kai pointed to the door. Fort he first time his students got the sense of how dangerous their instructor really was.

"And if I refuse?" the pompous ass stood, face still red.

"Then you're a fool."

A larger invisible hand grabbed Ron by the collar and dragged him unceremoniously to the door. At the doorway his was bodily picked up and tossed out. The heavy wood door slammed shut behind him.

"Alright," Kai was suddenly chipper again. "Now that the trash has been taken out, lets move on."

For the rest of the class the group couldn't help but glance occasionally at the closed door.

* * *

Hey All, hope you enjoyed! Let me know who/what you want to see next. I definitely take your opinions into account as there are some things that can happen in a variety of orders.

Thanks again, and of course, please review! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17: A Slap in the Face

_**Hello**_** All!**

'By the gods the woman has returned' they all say, sending their praises to the sky. I was at work the other day and suddenly felt inspired. Therefore, Chapter 17! Hopefully my inspiration continues (I have a good feeling about this) and more chapters will follow fairly soon (this one took only 3 days for me to push out).

To those I promised Wizengamot stuff to this chapter - I apparently lied. Next chapter.

To those I promised Ron stuff next chapter - I lied too - you get that this chapter.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Last time on A Shadowed Soul:**  
_

_Kai looked at Severus, "Have you thought of pairing the students across house? I mean, they couldn't blow up one house's cauldron without sabotaging a housemate as well. Oh, and here's another suggestion: don't be such a git._

_Boot and Zambini vs. Malfoy and Granger  
Draco snorted in disbelief at being paired with the mudblood. They would lose for sure._  
_'Except,' his treacherous mind told him, 'that she is a powerful witch who casts with great precision. She will be a valuable asset in this exercise.'_

_A larger invisible hand grabbed Ron by the collar and dragged him unceremoniously to the door. At the doorway his was bodily picked up and tossed out. The heavy wood door slammed shut behind him._

_"Alright," Kai was suddenly chipper again. "Now that the trash has been taken out, lets move on."_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Get the fuck out of my way Morris."

Tonks had to concentrate forcefully to school her face to hardness. The character she had to play was a hard man. A rude, self serving and vicious man, full of anger and hatred. Kai had given her pages of briefs on this man – provided by his Riker spies in the Death Eater ranks - full pensieve memories too, which had proven to be infinitely useful in her recreation of his character.

A tall, long-limbed man of middle years, he had a severe face that mirrored the gauntness of the rest of his body. A hard man indeed. The man was being taken care of by Kai as she strode confidently towards a "secret" Death Eater bar outside of Greenwich. She had asked Kai for the responsibility of this mission. Since it required a metamorphmagus it was down to him or her. Being personally invested in this mission – she listed to him her qualifications for the job and laid down that it was hers by right. Kai had stiffened inexplicably at her statements and something dark – mournful perhaps? - flitted across his eyes. In the end, however, he agreed. She felt a great deal of pride that he trusted her with this important mission.

The Riker assassin trusted no one with anything important in his life. No one except perhaps a few high ranking Riker members – like those of the council. As much as Tonks knew he liked her, and even trusted her enough to let her into his bed, she knew she only saw 20% of who he really was. She knew none of his pain, his sadness, or troubles - he held all of this inside him. She hoped he would someday she this hidden part of him with her.

Focusing on the mission ahead she strode up to the door and knocking rapidly six times.

A face appeared in a small door porthole, "What's the password?"

The Auror froze on the inside – she had seen no password in any of the memories. She had only one chance or else it was over before it began. Tonks forced this new face into a deep scowl, "There is no password you bloody moron."

The large fool on the other side smiled, "Of course not, Nott, that's the test."

"Idiot, open the damn door," Abban Nott sneered at the doorman.

The door opened quickly for a Death Eater that was as close as one could get to the Inner Circle without being an actual member. Tonks strode into the pub with the same cocky stride and sneering glare that she had witnessed from others' eyes in the memories supplied to her.

After ordering a large draft from the bar Abban dropped into a chair at his usual spot – one of the poker game tables set up in a corner. As always it was a somewhat random group but also as usual there was one player that was here at this time on a Tuesday night.

He was a short fat man, balding with reddish grey hair and watery blue eyes. A snivelling creature, he begged and crawled around the Dark Lord but puffed up as if for a show on nights like these. He liked to play against the young new recruits and tell them tales of his 'glorious deeds for the Great Lord.'

'What a fool,' a thought that could have come from either her or Nott – both held great disgust for the man - another reason he in particular had been selected. He was old enough, respected enough, and held enough disgust for their target to have this particular plot work.

Peter Pettigrew was hers.

Sitting heavily next to three younger recruits she barked, "What's the buy in tonight gentlemen?"

This startled the younger men. Nott never sat with the younger recruits when he played poker – this was an honor really.

"Twenty pounds tonight, Sir," one answer proudly. Proud that they had gathered his interest.

Tonks leaned over two toss her money in the pot and gather her chips, while discretely whispering to the kid next to her, "I've heard Pettigrew is cheating the new recruits out of their money at the poker table and bragging about it to the mid-ranks. I'd love to bust his sorry bollocks."

It was very discrete; her lips never moved and the kid's eyes flashed only for a second before settling in a blank mask. Good kid, too bad he signed up for the wrong side. He would watch Pettigrew like a hawk all night long. She just needed to get the others in on it. She planned on getting Pettigrew good and caught. Tonks had no idea whether or not he actually cheated on these games but she planned on using her newly learned skills to make it seem like he was.

Kai had explored her wandless ability with her ever since she wandlessly ripped his clothes off that one time. She almost laughed at the thought and struggled to keep the scowl planted on her face. Turns out most people are capable of having a few talents in wandless magic, specific tricks they could do. She had a small talent in moving or switching items but her biggest talent was illusion. She could cast the glamour spell wandlessly. Her lover implied that it was the metamorphmagus in her that lent her skills to that talent. That was extent of what she could do, however, for now at least.

"Deal me in boys. Keep an eye on Wormtail here – I've heard he's a rat in more than one sense," Abban's face twisted in a sneer at the bastard as the rest of the younglings send considering glances in his direction. The one to his left shared a knowing look with him. That one would pass on his direct message when he had the chance. Any Death Eater revelled in the chance to bring one higher above them down.

Six slowly vanished beers later and all the men at the table were starting to get intoxicated. Time to put her plan into action. Discretely she set up a subtle illusion around Pettigrew. He started by glancing slyly towards the cards of other players, then paying too much attention to the cards that had already been revealed. After a few more hands, she told the illusion to show Pettigrew carefully withdrawing a card from his sleeve while she wandlessly levitated one of her cards (a three of clubs) onto his lap. She then made sure that Pettigrew's cards now appeared like a Royal Flush. A Flush that used cards that appeared in other players' hands around the table. Tonks caught one of the young ones' eyes and saw that they had seen the cheat.

"Pettigrew, I think you'd better show me your hand," Flint – the younger one – said scathingly. "I didn't want to believe what others had said about you. However, what I've seen so far this game has shown it true."

The short fat man sputtered indignantly, "What do you mean? I've played this game fair. See," he revealed his hand – which to him looked like a meagre pair of threes with a nine high, a bad hand.

The table erupted in indignation as the others saw their own cards in Pettigrew's hand.

"You bastard!" one shouted. "You've been cheating us!"

That drew the attention of the room. Tonks heard mutters around the room like, "Damn Pettigrew, what a rat."

Tonks tsked at Pettigrew, shaking his long thin head, "Peter, Peter, Peter. I always knew you were a fool."

The young men were starting to stand, dangerous looks on their faces.

"Gentlemen, why don't you leave him to me." Tonks let a vicious look cross her face. "I have certain...resources...that I can use to make his night...unpleasant," she barked a short laugh, striking Pettigrew with fear.

"I...I...I've done nothing!" he squeaked, everyone intoxicated enough not to really understand what was happening.

A flash of her wand and Pettigrew was frozen in his spot. Standing, Tonks flourished her cloak to the new recruits, "A good evening to you gentlemen. Feel free to split the pot."

Their faces brightened at thought of taking not only Pettigrew's, but his money as well. With a frozen Death Eater floating behind her, Tonks stalked to the door with an occasional cheer or "Nice job Nott!" following behind him.

'Almost too easy.' she thought. Pettigrew always flooed into a secure inner room also guarded by security and left that same way. The only way to capture him was to manage to get him out the front door. That was what the whole charade had been about. Having the large gathering of Death Eaters allow her to take one of their number out into the unguarded and unwarded street beyond.

She sneered at the door guard on the way by, maintaining her character to the last and as soon as boots hit paving stones she swept them away in the whirl of a portkey.

Mission successful. Hell yes.

* * *

The next day Kai sat at the head table at Hogwarts trying to suppress his mirth. What a successful night the last had been and Pettigrew finally rested in one of his person prison cells in a safe house in Scotland. A house elf fed him and vanished the contents of his bucket twice a day; besides that, the man would live in abject misery and this pleased Kai to no end. His classes were light for the day and tonight he got to tell Sirius about their recent adventures. Nothing could ruin this day for him.

The assassin watched absently as the owls flew in with their morning newspaper deliveries and letters. A small squirly looking birds flew wildly around the room – wide eyed – holding an angry looking red envelope.

'Uh-oh,' Kai laughed to himself, 'someone's in for a good yelling.'

The bird flew over towards the Gryffindor table and dropped the smoking letter in front of one seventh year – Ronald Weasley.

The long haired man nearly cackled. This day couldn't get any better. A loud and shrill voiced echoed through the hall, bringing the room to near silence around it.

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley!_

_ I could not be more unhappy with you right now young man! That letter you sent to me was despicable! I could not believe you would say such terrible things. I did not raise a stupid or bigoted child and I refuse to allow such childish behaviour to continue in my house. _

_ And now I hear that you have been expelled from his class! Your father and I are so ashamed. You've been given an opportunity to learn that no others have ever been given and you have wasted it. I swear, young man, that if I have not received confirmation that you have not only apologized but have been allowed back in that classroom before Christmas you will deeply regret it! _

_ This is your last chance young man! _

Kai was now actively suppressing his mirth, not meeting Severus' eyes for fear of losing it. The Potions Master beside him was nearly shaking trying to keep from laughing. Settling on a vicious smirk, Severus looked down at the Gryffindor table with a look of superiority. Kai was startled then when the letter, on its own, flew up to in front of him. Having never been on the other end of a howler, he had no idea what to expect.

_Professor Boudreau, _the enveloped cooed out more quietly.

_I'm so very sorry for Ronald's behaviour. It was truly unacceptable. I hope he will grow up and apologize to you properly. _

_ Don't be a stranger, I hope to see you and Tonks for dinner on Sunday!_

The laughing didn't start until a muffled curse erupted from the Gryffindor table. Kai had to hide his face behind his newspaper as he couldn't stand it anymore. The foolish child had actually wrote home complaining about him? The thought of the look on Molly's face as her son complained about her favourite Order member was priceless.

"Maybe she'll make you some of that fudge you love as an apology," Snape cracked, cackling to himself.

"That might very well be the case!" Kai cackled back. This day really was going peachy.

"You forgot he was a personal friend of your family?" shrieked a voice from the Gryffindor table. Ahhh, Hermione. "Of all the stupid things. You really are an idiot Ronald Weasley."

"I didn't know he knew my parents!" an angry voice shouted back.

Yup. Peachy.

* * *

Kai sat cross-legged on the floor of his replica meditation room once again, thoughts flowing through his head more wildly then they should. He jumped to his feed, pacing the room with Dagger of Power in hand. Remembering the feeling of helplessness when his power was critical and his dagger missing, the assassin was determined to overcome the need for the dagger to complete the mage rejuvenation.

The histories said it was possible; that Godric Gryffindor had achieved such a thing. Gryffindor. He was at Hogwarts, there had to be a portrait or something, right?

'Come and go room, I need to speak with Godric Gryffindor.'

The room shifted, placing a soft armchair behind him and shifting a picture of a tall man with messy blonde hair and a rough goatee in front of Kai.

"Hello ancestor," Kai intoned respectfully, hopefully.

Cool green eyes regarded him carefully, "Hello my son. It is good to see one of my kin again, especially one holding the family power. It has been many centuries since one had exhibited our power."

"That is good in its own way, Grandfather," he frowned sadly, "because you know what it takes to trigger our power."

It would take a singly horrifying and disturbing event to trigger an awakening. Consider this: Kai had been beaten and taunted terribly as a child but it had taken being beaten within reach of death and buried alive by his uncle to awaken his sleeping power. To wish the power on more of the family is to wish tremendous pain and destruction.

"You are right my son."

Kai tried not to feel pride at hearing someone of his blood call him son, but it struck him as nice none-the-less.

"Godric, you freed yourself from your Power Dagger – I need to free myself from mine. I have almost died because of its loss and I do not want to feel so helpless again."

"This is a difficult thing, young one," Godric grimaced. "It is the last stage in the mage awakening. I was 26 when I accomplished this. It is different for every mage. All I can tell you what my father told me."

"To break free you must break it free."

Kai stared, 'The hell?'

"That seems entirely unhelpfully," the assassin drawled, disappointed. He really thought that this route would bear fruit. He sighed with frustration. He had a powerful and urgent sensation that he would need this ability soon.

They talked for a while longer before Godric advised his descendant to meditate on it to Apollo. Apollo had been the god that had helped Godric in his highest times of need. Kai smiled at the similarity between the two of them. Nodding a goodbye to the founder with a promise of speaking again, Kai altered the room to replicate his meditation room once more.

The dark-haired teen stripped off his shirts, stretching his muscles in preparation for what couple be hours of meditation. All his glamours had to go too, one did not go before Apollo in this way with any deceit on your body or in your mind. To do otherwise would be to risk punishment or abandonment. He tried to ignore the vast multitude of scars that littered that of him he could see. Council Member Rain had been able to reduce much of the scar tissue on his back, but the lines still covered so much of him and large ragged stripes criss-crossed his back. At least they were lightening in color with each day.

Concentrating, his activated the rune sets that also criss-crossed his body, representing the various rituals he had completed throughout his schooling. Finding the long set on his chest he had completed to forge an eternal bond to Apollo – he gently broke the skin at each ruin. Power seemed to swell in him as each ruin tasted blood; as the last was cut his dagger fell from his hand as he was sucked under. From the outside he looked nearly frozen in time; eyes closed, chest barely rising and falling.

* * *

On the other side of the school one of the assassin's least favourite students was plotting his demise. Sitting across from his friend Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley was fuming.

"I can't believe that bastard actually wrote to my mother! It's his fault! I would still be in the class except for him!"

"Well Ron, you've actually not been very nice to him either. You just back talk to him and imply he's a Death Eater. The guy seriously knows what he's talking about – you should give him a bit more respect," Dean responded. He like Professor Boudreau.

"You just say that because you're one of his favourites!" Ron accused, fire lighting in his eyes.

It was true that Dean had one of the highest levels of black markings in the class. Only Malfoy, Zambini, Susan, and Hermione had higher. Dean's eyes went starry thinking about Susan Bones – what a firecracker.

"I'm not his favourite; I just work hard and respect his position as a professor of the class, which you should do to!"

"Traitor!" Ron hissed. "I'll show you; he's a Dark Wizard and a Death Eater. I'll prove it. Follow me."

The red-head made for the door. "Where are you going Ron? It's almost curfew!"

"To the Defense Classroom. I bet there's proof there."

"You've got to be nuts! Trying to go snooping around Professor Boudreau's classroom? It's the Come-And-Go Room, he wouldn't keep anything private or important in there when he's not!"

"I don't know why – but something very strong is telling me I need to go to that room Right Now," Ron looked a little bit confused about it himself, but very sure in his next step. "You can come with me or you can get left behind."

Thinking he could at least keep Ron from getting into serious trouble and losing the house mega points, Dean tagged along. It took a while getting to the 7th floor classroom while attempting to be sneaky about it. Luckily there was no one in between Gryffindor Tower and the 7th floor. Standing across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy stood the classroom door. It was there, meaning that someone was inside. This was a detail that Mr. Weasley had forgotten about – the only way into the classroom now was with Professor Boudreau present.

No light seemed to be coming from under that door so Ron decided to give it a go. 'I need a room where I can find out the truth about Professor Boudreau.' Testing the door knob, it was unlocked!

"Let's go," the Weasley whispered.

Ron slowing opened the door – thankful at its absolute lack of sound. Nearly half open the boys froze in shock. Professor Boudreau was in here! He sat cross-legged, back to them on a solid wood floor, hands folded on his knees. He was so perfectly still you'd think he was frozen. A few candles barely lit the room but it got brighter as their eyes adjusted to the light. Once inside the room they stopped again at their second shock. Boudreau's back! Scars they had never seen ripped across every inch of their professor's body; wide and narrow, long and short. What had done that to him? They were too regular for it to have been any animal which left just one option – man.

And they looked so...new. That was the only way to describe it. Probably 75% of the scars he could see seemed to have be made somewhat recently. Who had done that to Professor Boudreau? Ron hadn't realized he had started suddenly to refer to the man as Professor Boudreau. He needed to know the answer.

On the verge of speaking, a bright flash over light over their teacher's head silenced the boys. A green light appeared over the dark-haired man and floated down before splashing on his chest. With a start the man's smaller frame jerked to life and he inhaled deeply, then froze again – this time like an animal freezing when they feel a hunter is near.

"Mr. Weasley," the dead of winter would have sounded less cold to him. "May I ask what has brought you to grace me with your prescence?"

Ron shivered, realizing that he had just been spying on his Professor in a moment of privacy. Damn.

"I'm...I'm..."

"You're what?" Boudreau flashed to his feet, green eyes flashing in anger. "You decided that you'd just spy on me. That you'd intrude on my personal time – Apollo knows how! - what? To yell at me because your mother is displeased with your actions. To call me a Death Eater?"

"Sir... those scars..."

Boudreau's eyes flashed again, glancing down as if remembering what was there for all to see. His shirt suddenly flew into his hand and he made to put it on before stopping, "You call me a Death Eater boy, but you know nothing. You think by spouting that bullshit that comes out of your mouth you're fighting the Dark Lord? You want to know what happens to those that are actually fighting the Voldemort; you're looking at it! I spent weeks as a prisoner to Voldemort and you see the results. I would have died a hundred times over but they kept me just barely alive. You say I favour Malfoy, but I witnessed him sit there and watch as his father tortured me for hours trying to break me. I cherish my relationship with Professor Snape because he is the one that risked his life to pull me out of that hell. And you, you stupid little boy think you can sit here and judge us for who you think we are and what you think we've done. You disgust me."

Ron's knees gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the floor. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Everything he thought; everything he believed in; what a fool he was. He felt in that moment like a mask in front of his eyes fell. What did he know indeed? He knew nothing.

His professor must have seen this change in his eyes because he deflated, collapsing into a chair that suddenly appeared beneath him. Sighing, he put his head into his hands. Ron could only just stare at him; stare at his suddenly tired looking shoulders and those scars...all those scars.

"I have spent nearly my whole life fighting the rule of darkness and I have paid a high price – not just to my body," his fingers traced the razor fine scars that patterned their way up his arms. "These are from Lucius Malfoy; he prefers non-magical methods," he said absently.

The red-head felt a powerful urge to be sick. He felt horrified at his own comments he had been making towards Professor Boudreau. Comments about how he favoured Malfoy and the other Slytherins while he was really staring at the children of his tormentors. He felt respect grow in his heart for how neutral he had been.

'Could I resisted taking revenge on them?' he thought. 'No. I don't think I could have resisted." The Defence instructor had always had an almost hidden haunted look in his eyes when he looked at their class. Now he understood.

"The reason I know your parents is because I am partnered with the Order of the Phoenix."

The took the last of the wind out of Ron with a swift punch to the gut. Merlin, this man had been fighting the Dark Lord with his parents and he had been trying to taunt him. He knew the sacrifices his parents and family had made to the Second War. Stupid! Why was he so stupid?

"Professor Boudreau I'm so sorry," Dean's voice sounded so strained it could barely be heard. "I just followed Ron to try to keep him out of trouble. I never intended to breach your privacy like this, sir; I'm ... I'm so sorry."

That was when Ron noticed that Dean had made it to the ground beside him. Ron tried to speak, tried to say that he too was sorry, but there didn't seem to be enough words to right the wrong he had put upon his teacher. The 7th year slowly raised his head and met the most powerful – but the most tired – looking eyes he had seen in his life. He pushed all his emotions, all his sorrow and regret into his voice.

"I have done you great wrong," he used the formal pureblood words. "I owe you a great debt before I deserve your forgiveness."

Ron didn't know who looked more shocked; Dean or his teacher. Boudreau looked at him consideringly.

"You're a good kid Mr. Weasley. You just need to act upon it. You cannot fight bigotry with more bigotry. Open your mind and become a better person – a person worth fighting for or even fighting with. With this you can earn my forgiveness," those cool considering eyes burned through him as if looking for every weakness within him.

Standing shakily, Ronald Weasley gave his first bow, "I will do as you wish."

He was a fool. How many years had he wasted wrapped in his tiny little world where everything was black and white?

"You may return to my class than, Mr. Weasley. With a different attitude you may find it more enlightening that you did with your first perusal."

Dean seemed to have regained his footing as he jumped up and clapped him on the back, "Awesome!"

"I'm not done with you yet," long black hair didn't hide the slight mischievous look developing in those green eyes. "When are you next free blocks?"

The boys listed them.

"You will spend those free blocks in this classroom with me – as moving targets for my second, fourth, and sixth years to practice rapid casting on. I believe the best spell for that is the stinging hex. I'd wear a little extra padding to the sixth year class – they're quick, especially your sister."

Ron tried not to grimace but couldn't quite make it. His sister was powerful.

"Professor Boudreau, could I ask you some questions. It's okay if you don't want to answer them," Dean added quickly.

"How about you ask the questions and I'll decide on an individual basis whether I'll answer them," Kai Boudreau seemed to have relaxed some; his shoulder weren't so tense. You could really tell when someone with that much muscle was tense.

Dean grimaced, "Why do we not see you scars in class?"

'Couldn't have picked a bit of a warm-up question, eh Dean?' Ron thought.

"Glamours," a deep voice drawled.

"Did you meet the Vol...Vol...Voldemort!" Dean struggled out.

"Yes," the black haired man answered quietly.

"What was he like?"

Boudreau sighed again, "Powerful. Elegant. Like standing on a beach fighting a tidal wave with a sword. I have met few people in my life more powerful than myself if pure available magic, but he is one of them."

Fire flamed in his eyes saying he would welcome the challenge. 'Always thought he was a little crazy,' thought Ron.

"Elegant?" Ron blurted.

"Indeed. You have to remember this man has convinced hundred to die for his cause. The man exudes power and charisma. Is he a monster? Yes, of course. But that changes little in his draw on people."

"I hear you do Dark Magic, did he draw you Professor Boudreau?" Dean clamped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had said. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Green eyes flashed in his direction, "No Dean, he didn't. Him and I clash like feral cats competing over the same territory. We will be drawn to fight each other and eventually one of us will die. This is the only draw he has on me or I on him."

Ron didn't know why, but he felt almost like prophecy had been spoken to him. Professor Boudreau fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Was he really that powerful? Ron watched bright eyes burn with fire.

Yes. Yes he was.

* * *

Hey All, hope you enjoyed! Let me know who/what you want to see next. I definitely take your opinions into account as there are some things that can happen in a variety of orders.

Thanks again, and of course, please review! ^_^


End file.
